


Trau Dich

by Kattay



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Angst, Deutsch | German, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, My First Fanfic, PADDs, Secret Relationship, Sex, resolutions
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-01-08 23:43:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 36,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12264474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kattay/pseuds/Kattay
Summary: Worte und ein Kuss, die alles verändern.Manchmal ist der Weg zum Glück steinig und schwer.Doch wie geht man damit um, wenn man es gefunden hat?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Herzlich Willkommen zu "Trau Dich"!  
> Ich gehe auf die Reise mit Kathryn und Chakotay, ihrer wunderbaren Crew, tollen Freunden und großen Gefühlen.  
> Wer Lust hast, begleitet mich einfach.  
> Ich würde mich freuen :-)

Disclaimer: Star Trek Voyager und deren Charaktere gehören Paramount.

 

**Janeway und Chakotay befinden sich auf New Earth kurz bevor sie zurück nach oben auf die Voyager gebeamt werden.**

 

Janeway verabschiedete sich von dem kleinen Primaten, den sie immer versucht hatte, ein wenig zu zähmen. Dann wandte sie sich Chakotay zu.  
Sie schaute ihm tief in die Augen. Sie war enttäuscht, traurig und verletzt, das sah man ihr deutlich an.  
Sie führte ihre rechte Hand langsam zum Kommunikator. Doch in diesem Moment ergriff Chakotay vorsichtig ihr Handgelenk und hielt sie davon ab, den Kommunikator zu betätigen. Er schaute ihr tief in ihre blauen Augen.

"Kathryn, bevor wir wieder auf die Voyager zurück kehren, muss ich dir noch etwas sagen und das duldet jetzt wirklich keinen Aufschub mehr. Ich..."

Kathryn löste ihre Hand aus Chakotys Griff und presste sie vorsichtig gegen Chakotays Mund.

"Chakotay, bitte, mach es uns nicht noch schwerer, als es schon ist."

Ihre Augen begannen zu glänzen. Ihr ganzer Körper fühlte sich schwer an.  
Chakotay berührte Kathryns Hand an seinem Mund und hauchte einen zärtlichen Kuss auf ihre Finger an seinen Lippen. Kathryn erstarrte geradezu. Sie wollte etwas sagen, doch sie wurde von Chakotays Worten zum Stillschweigen gebracht.

"Kathryn, ich liebe dich!"

Seine Stimme war nur ein flüstern.  
Seitdem er ihr die Legende des Kriegers erzählt hatte, wünschte sie sich genau diese Worte von ihm zu hören. Sie fühlte genau so, doch sie wollte es sich bisher nicht eingestehen.  
Eine Träne lief über ihre rechte Wange. Chakotay wischte diese zärtlich fort und umfasste mit seinen Händen ihr Gesicht.

„Wenn ich das jetzt nicht tue, werde ich es mein Leben lang bereuen.“

Vorsichtig näherte er sich mit seinem Gesicht ihrem ohne dabei seinen Blick von ihren Augen abzuwenden.

„Chakotay...“ leise hauchte sie seinen Namen doch zu mehr war sie nicht fähig.

Sie wusste was passieren würde und sie sehnte sich so sehr danach.  
Ihr wurde heiß und ihr Puls raste. Langsam näherten sich seine Lippen und sie spürte seinen Atem auf ihrer zarten Haut.  
Als sich ihre Lippen zu einem vorsichtigen Kuss trafen, glaubte Kathryn zu explodieren.  
Diese Welle von Gefühlen raubten ihr den Verstand.  
Aus Angst, sie könnte sich ihm entziehen beendete Chakotay den Kuss, da er es nicht ertragen hätte, wenn sie ihn jetzt von sich gestoßen hätte.

Seine Hände ruhten noch immer auf ihren Wangen, als Kathryn die Augen öffnete und ihn anblickte. Ein Blick voller Liebe. Noch nie zuvor hatte sie ihn so angeschaut und ihm ging das Herz auf. 

„Ich... Chakotay… Ich… Ich liebe dich auch!“

Tränen stiegen erneut in ihren Augen auf. Sie hatte es ausgesprochen und ließ es zu. In diesem Moment.  
Chakotay konnte nicht anders als diese wundervolle Frau an sich zu ziehen und sie fest in seinen Armen zu halten. Kathryn fühlte sich geborgen und beschützt. Sie hatten sich die ganze Zeit nicht getraut, sich ihre Zuneigung füreinander zu zeigen und genau jetzt in diesem Moment, der eigentlich nicht ungünstiger hätte sein können, überkam es sie beide.  
Kathryn löste sich widerwillig und vorsichtig aus der Umarmung und berührte mit ihrer rechten Hand seine linke Wange. Chakotay ließ sie nur ungerne los doch er wusste, dass die Zeit nun gekommen war. Die Zeit ‚nach Hause‘ zurück zu kehren.

Sie sah ihm tief in seine braunen Augen und flüsterte. „Fertig?“

Er atmete tief ein und schloss seine Augen. „Fertig!“

Jetzt gab es kein Zurück mehr. Sie berührte mit Ihrer rechten Hand ihren Kommunikator.

„Janeway an Voyager! Zwei zum beamen!“

Ihre Körper lösten sich auf und sie materialisierten im Transporterraum der Voyager.  
Schweigend traten sie Ihren Gang über die Krankenstadion, auf der sie vom Doktor mit einem Gegenmittel geimpft wurden, Richtung Brücke an. Der Doktor hatte versucht, sie ein wenig auszufragen, doch auf Kathryn‘s Bitte hin, hatten sie dieses Gespräch auf später verschoben.  
Tuvok begrüßte die beiden auf der Brücke, als sie durch die Tür des Turbolifts traten. Alle auf der Brücke wirkten angespannt und erleichtert zugleich und einige fragten sich insgeheim, ob nun vielleicht etwas anders werden würde. Immerhin waren sie drei Monate alleine auf einem Planeten zusammen gewesen.

Viele hatten Vermutungen angestellt, seitdem sie wussten, dass der Captain und der Commander zurück auf die Voyager kehren würden. Sie fragten sich, wie es den beiden alleine auf dem Planeten ergangen war. Einige hatten vermutet, dass beide fest an den Kommandostrukturen festgehalten haben; andere wiederum hofften, sie hätten durch ihr Zusammensein enger zueinander gefunden. Gewisse Spannungen, die in diese Richtung gingen hatten sich schon einige Wochen vor ihrer Abwesenheit bemerkbar gemacht.  
Doch in dem Moment, als Captain Kathryn Janeway sich auf ihrem Sessel niederließ und in gewohnter Captains-Manier Befehle erteilte, als sei nie etwas gewesen, stellten alle fest: Sie war noch immer genau die alte und es schien sich zumindest bei ihr nichts verändert zu haben.

Sie erteilte Chakotay einige Befehle, die der Überprüfung des Schiffes dienten.  
Innerlich schrien sein Herz und sein Verstand und er hat große Mühe, ihr nicht direkt in die Augen zu sehen.

„Aye Captain, ich werde um 18:00 Uhr meinen Bericht abliefern!“ war alles, was er in diesem Moment unter der Maske des Commanders hervorbringen konnte.

Als wäre das nicht genug gewesen, bat sie ihn im gleichen Atemzug, die Faserwartung zu checken. Chakotays Blick blieb starr auf den Bildschirm gerichtet.

„Ja M’am, ich kümmere mich darum“ entgegnete er ihr trocken.

Es tat weh. Am liebsten wäre er weg gerannt aber er riss sich zusammen.

Da saßen sie nun. Captain und Commander. Professionell wie eh und je.  
Niemand ahnte etwas, doch in ihrem inneren sah es ganz anders aus.


	2. Chapter 2

Zwei Wochen waren nun schon vergangen, seitdem Kathryn und Chakotay an Bord der Voyager zurückgekehrt waren. Zwei Wochen, die sich für Kathryn wie eine Ewigkeit anfühlten. Sie litt seit ihrer Rückkehr unter Schlafproblemen und war ständig gereizt. Leider war dies nicht ihr einziges Problem. Sie hatte sich streng von Chakotay distanziert, weil sie glaubte, dass es ihr so leichter fallen würde ‚New Earth‘ zu vergessen und stürzte sich immer mehr in die Arbeit. Doch sie vermisste ihn.

Chakotay konnte nicht schlafen. Er dachte ständig an ihre Zeit auf ‚New Earth‘ zurück. Er ärgerte sich, dass er ihr nicht schon früher gesagt hatte, dass er sie liebte. Die Legende, die er ihr erzählte, hatte es nur indirekt zum Ausdruck gebracht. Er fühlte noch immer die Berührung ihrer Lippen, was ihm einen wohligen Schauer durch den Körper jagte, doch diese Distanz zu ihr quälte ihn. Immer wieder hatte er versucht ihr wieder ein wenig näher zu kommen aber sie wehrte ihn immer wieder ab und beschränkte ihren Kontakt auf das nötigste.

 _*Ich kann so nicht weitermachen. Ich muss mit ihr reden. Ich muss es versuchen*_  
Er stand auf und lief in seinem Quartier auf und ab bis er sich entschied, die Sache sofort mit ihr zu klären.

„Computer, wie spät ist es?“

„0-2-25 Bordzeit“ ertönte es monoton.

 _*Sie schläft. Du würdest sie wecken*_  
Unsicher starrte Chakotay hinaus zu den Sternen.  
 _*Obwohl... Jetzt oder nie*_ dachte er sich und fasst Mut.  
Chakotay betrat vorsichtig den Flur. Um diese Uhrzeit war er leer. Die meisten Crewmitglieder befanden sich in ihren Quartieren. Alle anderen auf ihren Posten in der Nachtschicht. Chakotay war nervös als er vor der Tür des Captains stand.  
 _*Captain? Sie ist so viel mehr als dein Captain. Aber was ist, wenn sie dich nicht sehen will? Sie weist dich seit 2 Wochen ab*_  
Chakotay schüttelte den Kopf, um diese Gedanken schnell los zu werden.

Kathryn wälzte sich in Ihrem Bett hin und her. Ihre Gedanken kreisten um ‚New Earth‘. Jede Nacht. Jeden Tag. Sie hatte gehofft, dass die Gefühle für Chakotay durch die Distanz, die sie aufgebaut hatte, verschwinden würden. Doch je mehr sie versuchte, ihn zu ignorieren, desto mehr sehnte sie sich nach ihm. Sie entschied sich, noch einmal aufzustehen. Sie trat vor ihr Panoramafester und schaute in die Sterne. Sie gaben ihr immer ein Gefühl der Gelassenheit und der Zuversicht.  
 _*Wie spät mag es sein?*_

„Computer, wie spät ist es?“

„0-2-27 Bordzeit“

 _*Und wieder eine Nacht mehr, in der ich nicht schlafen kann*_  
Kathryn schnaubte und überlegte, was sie nun machen sollte. Sollte sie zum Doktor gehen und sich von ihm ein Hypospray verabreichen lassen? Vielleicht konnte sie dann endlich mal wieder eine Nacht durchschlafen. Sie ging nicht gerne auf die Krankenstation. Das wusste fast jeder an Bord.  
 _*Du willst schlafen. Was sein muss, muss sein*_  
Kathryn stöhnte auf. Sie griff sich ihren Morgenmantel und warf ihn schnell über.  
Um diese Uhrzeit dürfte sie keinem auf den Fluren begegnen also konnte sie es wagen, ohne in ihre Uniform zu schlüpfen, zum Doktor zu gehen.

Noch einmal schweiften ihre Gedanken zu Chakotay.  
 _*Ob er wenigstens schlafen kann? Ob er auch so oft an New Earth denkt, wie ich?*_  
Unsicher trat sie vor die Türen ihres Quartiers, die sich mit einem zischen öffneten. Was oder viel mehr wen sie dort vor sich sah, raubte ihr beinahe den Atem.

„Cha… Chakotay?“

Fragend und erstaunt zugleich sah sie ihn an.  
Er stand einfach dort, bekleidet mit einem einfachen T-Shirt und seiner Boxershorts.  
Sie schluckte hart und bemühte sich, ihren Blick nicht weiter über seinen Körper schweifen zu lassen.   
Chakotay klappte die Kinnlade herunter. Vor ihm stand Kathryn Janeway. Die Haare fielen offen über ihre Schultern. Sie trug ein wunderschönes rosa-farbenes Seidennachthemd, was leider oben herum durch einen blauen Morgenmantel bedeckt wurde. Er wünschte sich, einen Blick darunter werfen zu können. Sein Herz schlug wild gegen seine Brust.  
 _*Denk an was anderes. An irgendwas anderes. Leolawurzeln. Leolawurzeln!*_  
Innerlich schüttelte der Kopf und räusperte sich, bevor er seine Sprache wiederfand.

„Also, damit hätte ich nun wirklich nicht gerechnet.“

Er lächelte sie verlegen an.

„Dem stimme ich zu. Was kann ich für Sie tun Commander? Noch dazu um diese Uhrzeit?“

Sie gab sich große Mühe, kühl und bestimmt zu wirken.

„Nun, die Frage, warum Sie um diese Uhrzeit noch auf den Beinen sind, würde ich Ihnen auch gerne stellen.“

„Ich bin auf dem Weg zur Krankenstation. Ich benötige lediglich ein leichtes Schlafmittel.“

Sie wirkte erschöpft und leicht genervt

„Allerdings habe ich das Gefühl, dass mein Gang zu Krankenstadion noch warten muss. Was haben Sie wichtiges auf dem Herzen, Commander? Darf ich Sie herein bitten?“

Chakotay sah sie etwas besorgt an, doch er folgte ihr in ihr Quartier.

„Darf ich Ihnen etwas anbieten… Commander?“

Sie zögert ein wenig bei ihrer Wortwahl.  
 _*Verdammt, was macht er hier?*_

„Nein, danke Captain.“

„Also gut was kann ich denn für Sie tun?“

Nachdem sie diese Frage noch einmal gestellt hatte, wurde ihr ein bisschen mulmig zumute.

„Ich bin hier, weil ich gerne einige Parameter definieren möchte… Uns betreffend.“

Sie schaute ihn erschrocken an.  
Diese Worte kamen ihr nur allzu bekannt vor, denn genau dies verlangte sie von ihm auf ‚New Earth‘. Dort hatte er ihr gesagt, dass er das nicht könne. Genau das fühlte sie nun auch.

„Ich... ich glaube, das kann ich nicht, Chakotay.“ Sie musste ihre aufsteigenden Tränen unterdrücken.

„Kathryn, bitte! Wir müssen darüber reden. Wir können doch nicht ewig davor weg laufen.“ Unsicherheit mischte sich in seine Stimme.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich bereit bin, dieses Gespräch jetzt schon zu führen, Chakotay.“

"Schon? Entschuldige mal. Wann hattest du denn geplant, dieses Gespräch zu führen? Ich weiß, das halb drei mitten in der Nacht nicht der beste Zeitpunkt ist, aber wir wissen beide, wie sehr uns das belastet oder? Wir gehen uns seit zwei Wochen nur aus dem Weg. Sprechen nur miteinander, wenn es nötig ist.“

Er hatte bewusst wieder zum ‚Du‘ gewechselt, denn dieses Gespräch betraf nicht den Captain und den Commander, sondern Kathryn und Chakotay.

„Du weißt genau, dass uns beiden diese Situation hier nicht gut tut.“

Er ging langsam auf Kathryn zu, die noch immer direkt neben ihrer Tür stand. Kathryn senkte den Blick nach unten. Dieses Gespräch kam ihr jetzt zu plötzlich und sie wusste nicht, wie sie reagieren sollte.

„Kathryn?“ Er sah sie fragend an.

„Chakotay, ich kann einfach nicht. Regeln. Protokolle. Ich kann und darf sie nicht ignorieren.“

Voller Schmerz blickte sie auf und erschrak, als sie feststellte, dass er nur noch wenige Zentimeter von ihr entfernt stand.   
Die Tränen in ihren Augen glänzten und versetzten ihm einen schmerzvollen Stich.

„Du hast gesagt, dass du mich liebst, Kathryn.“ Seine Stimme zitterte.

„Liebe lässt sich nicht einfach ignorieren. Jedenfalls ich kann das nicht und ich will das auch gar nicht.“

Er war fest entschlossen und sich seiner Sache zu 100 Prozent sicher.  
Bei seinen Worten lief ihr eine einzelne Träne über die Wange.  
Er musste sich darauf konzentrieren, seinem Drang sie fortzuwischen, nicht nachzugeben.  
 _*Verdammt ja, ich liebe dich aber ich darf es nicht*_ hallte es durch ihren Kopf.  
Sie hatte sich schon oft gefragt, ob all die Regeln und Protokolle hier im Deltaquadranten überhaupt ihre volle Gültigkeit besaßen.  
 _*Nein, darüber wirst Du jetzt nicht nachdenken*_  
Schnell wischte sie diese Gedanken fort.  
 _*Reiß Dich zusammen*_

„Chakotay...“ Sie schluckte schwer.

„Was ich da vor 2 Wochen zu dir gesagt habe... Das meinte ich auch so...“

Sie hob ihren Kopf und sah ihm direkt in die Augen.

„... aber jetzt ist die Situation eine andere. Wir sind nun mal nicht mehr auf New Earth.“

Chakotay blickte sie erschrocken an.  
 _*Meint sie das wirklich ernst?*_

„So?“ Er schaute sie eindringlich an.

„Fassen wir das mal kurz zusammen, Kathryn.“ Er faltete seine Hände hinter seinem Rücken.

„Für mich ist die Situation noch immer dieselbe, bis auf diese kleinen Tatsachen, dass wir uns, seitdem wir zurück an Bord der Voyager sind, selbst etwas vormachen. Wir gehen uns aus dem Weg. Wir besprechen nur das nötigste. Du verkriechst dich Stundenlang in deinem Bereitschaftsraum. Ich glaube, selbst die Crew fragt sich schon, was auf New Earth mit uns passiert sein mag, dass wir so ein kühles und distanziertes Verhalten an den Tag legen.“

Chakotay holte tief Luft und trat noch einen Schritt näher an sie heran. Er hatte Angst sie würde direkt zurück weichen, doch sie tat es nicht

„Lässt dich das alles so kalt? Hast du dich mal gefragt, wie es mir dabei geht? Oder geht es dir nur darum, deine Gefühle so schnell wie möglich zu vergessen?“

Er sah ihr tief in die Augen. Sie sog hörbar die Luft ein, sagte aber nichts

„Es tut so weh, Kathryn!“

Er senkte seinen Blick und schloss die Augen, um sich noch einmal zu sammeln.

„Jeder Tag, der vergeht, vergeht langsamer. Jeder Tag wird quälender. Jeder Tag endet und beginnt mit einer schlaflosen Nacht. Jeden noch so verdammten Tag sehne ich mich nach dir und doch hoffe ich, dass diese Gefühle für dich mit jedem Tag mehr und mehr verschwinden, damit sie aufhören, mich zu zerstören.“

Kathryn hielt unbewusst den Atem an. Damit hätte sie nicht gerechnet. Sie hatte gehofft, dass der Abstand zwischen ihnen das Beste für beide ist  
 _*Es tut ihm weh. Ich tue ihm weh. Ich!*_ stellte sie erschrocken fest.

Er stand noch immer da. Er bebte. Er sah so furchtbar verletzt und verzweifelt aus.

„Chakotay... Ich...“, doch er schüttelte langsam den Kopf und deutete ihr an, dass er noch nicht fertig war.

„Ich weiß nicht, was falsch daran ist, glücklich zu sein. Ich glaube, jeder hat ein Recht darauf und es ist mir egal, was Regeln und Sternenflottenprotokolle dazu sagen. Ich weiß nur, dass die Frau die ich liebe scheinbar alles daran setzt zu vergessen. Vergessen, dass ich ihr gesagt habe, dass ich sie liebe und das ich sie geküsst habe.“

Die Tränen in ihren Augen ließen ihren Blick verschwimmen. Sie konnte kaum glauben, was sie da hörte.  
Chakotay griff vorsichtig nach Kathryns Händen. Obwohl er fest davon überzeugt war, sie würde sie weg ziehen, tat sie es nicht. Wieder ließ sie seine Nähe zu. Es verwirrte ihn.

„Wenn dir all das jetzt in diesem Moment nichts mehr bedeutet, dass sag es mir und ich gehe!“ Er schluckte und seine Stimme drohte zu brechen.

„Aber wenn doch, dann stoße mich bitte nicht mehr weg!“

Er sah sie hoffungsvoll an, doch sie stand dort wie erstarrt.  
Ihre Gedanken überschlugen sich und sie versuchte alles, was er eben gesagt hatte, zu verstehen. Sie wusste nicht, was sie tun sollte.  
 _*Wenn ich ihn jetzt gehen lasse, dann geht er für immer*_  
Sie erschrak selbst bei diesem Gedanken und riss die Augen auf.  
Doch bevor die zarte Kathryn eine Antwort formulieren konnte, stolperte der harte Captain in ihren Verstand zurück.  
 _*Ich bin der Captain dieses Schiffes. Ich muss immer objektiv bleiben. Ich darf keine Beziehung zu einem meiner Untergebenen Crewmitglieder haben*_  
Verwirrt und hilfesuchend blickte sie ihn an.

In diesem Moment wusste Chakotay, dass dieser Augenblick kein gutes Ende nehmen würde.  
Er wandte den Blick von ihr ab und schloss schmerzerfüllt die Augen.

„Ich habe verstanden, Kathryn.“

Er ließ ihre Hände los und drehte sich um.  
Die Gefühle, die ihn jetzt überkamen hätte niemand auch nur ansatzweise mit Worten beschreiben können.  
 _*Nein Chakotay, nein!*_ schrie alles in ihr, doch sie war unfähig etwas zu sagen.  
Sie fühlte die heißen Tränen auf ihren Wangen, doch er sah sie nicht mehr.  
Schweigend ging er zur Tür. Ohne noch einmal zurück zu blicken verließ er ihr Quartier.


	3. Chapter 3

Langsam und wie in Trance schleppte er sich in sein Quartier. Er wollte vergessen. Das eben erlebte. Seine Gefühle. Einfach alles. Sogar sie. Er ging zu seinem Kleiderschrank und nahm sich seine Boxhandschuhe. Er hatte sich in den letzten Wochen ein Holoprogramm geschaffen, um seine überschüssigen Gefühle und seine Wut loszuwerden. Wie ferngesteuert trat er seinen Weg zum Holodeck 1 an. Niemand begegnete ihm. Er öffnete sein Programm und trat ein.

Die Türen ihres Quartiers waren geschlossen. Sie stand noch immer da. Er war gegangen. Er war wirklich gegangen und sie war unfähig gewesen, ihn aufzuhalten. Kathryn sank zu Boden. Sie hatte das Gefühl zu fallen. Immer tiefer machte sich ein Gefühl der Leere in ihr breit und die Tränen strömten ungehindert über ihre Wangen. Selbst, wenn sie mit aller Macht versuchen würde, sich aufzuraffen, sie könnte es nicht. Immer wieder wurde sie von neuen Gefühlswellen erfasst und zu Boden gerissen. Sie kam sich fremd in ihrem eigenen Körper vor. So kannte sie sich nicht. Sie konnte nicht mehr stark sein. Nicht in diesem Moment. Sie war zerbrochen.

„Computer, Programm beenden.“  
Der Computer bestätigte seinen Befehl mit einem Ton. Er atmete schwer und war am ganzen Körper nassgeschwitzt.  
Die letzten zwei Stunden hatte er alles um sich herum vergessen.  
Wie ein Wilder hatte er auf seinen Boxsack eingeschlagen. Die Hände taten weh und seine Muskeln waren schmerzhaft angespannt. Schmerzen, die er brauchte und die ihn spüren ließen, dass er noch am Leben war. Erschöpft ging er zu seinem Quartier. Er fühlte sich erschlagen und sehnte sich zum ersten Mal nach zwei Wochen nach ein wenig Schlaf.  
Vor seinem Quartier angekommen blickte er kurz zur Tür von Kathryn. Augenblicklich zog sich sein Magen zusammen und ihm wurde leicht übel. Er holte tief Luft und trat in sein Quartier.  
Seine Klamotten schmiss der sonst so ordentliche Chakotay unachtsam in eine Ecke. Er aktivierte die Schalldusche. Auch wenn diese ihm nicht den Seelenschmerz nehmen konnte, den Muskelschmerz konnte sie etwas lindern.  
Als er fertig war stellte er fest, dass es schon nach fünf Uhr morgens war.  
Am nächsten Tag hatte er die Spätschicht. Er konnte also wirklich versuchen etwas zu schlafen.  
Er schleppte sich in sein Schlafzimmer, zog sich ein Shirt und eine bequeme Hose über und warf sich aufs Bett. Seine Muskeln entspannten sich weiter, was das einzig gute Gefühl in dieser Nacht war.  
Er schlief so schnell ein, dass er nicht einmal dazu kam sich zuzudecken.

Der Weckruf ertönte. Sie schlug die Augen auf und spürte quälende Schmerzen. Stöhnend versuchte sie sich aufzurichten und zu orientieren. Sie lag nicht in ihrem Bett. Auch nicht auf ihrem Sofa. Sie lag auf dem Fußboden ihres Quartiers. Ihre Hände, die sie nun stützten, lagen auf etwas feuchtem.  
Die Gedanken schlugen wie ein Blitz in ihren Kopf.  
 _*Letzte Nacht*_  
 _*Chakotay*_ sie erschrak und blickte weiter um sich herum.  
 _*Wann bin ich eingeschlafen?*_  
Ihre Haare fielen ihr wild ins Gesicht.  
Der Teppich war feucht. Feucht von all den Tränen, die sie geweint hatte als er gegangen war.  
Erst jetzt fühlte sie die Schwere ihres Körpers. Vorsichtig raffte sie sich auf und ging in ihr Badezimmer.  
Jeder Muskel war verspannt und ich Kopf dröhnte, als würde jemand mit einem Presslufthammer in ihr arbeiten.  
Sie trat vor ihren Spiegel und ihr entfuhr ein erschrockener Laut, als sie sich im Spiegel sah.  
 _*Oh nein*_  
Sie betrachtete sich genauer und schaute sich nun fast mitleidig an.  
Ihre Haut war blass, die Augen rot und geschwollen.  
Sämtliche Lebensgeister schienen aus ihrem Körper geflohen zu sein. Sie wirkte wie eine leere Hülle.  
Ein Blick auf ihr Chronometer sagte ihr, dass sie spät dran war und so versuchte sie sich zu sammeln und nahm eine schnelle Schalldusche.  
So gut es ging versuchte sie die Spuren, die die letzte Nacht in ihrem Gesicht hinterlassen hatte, zu verdecken. Sie gab sich innerlich selbst einen Ruck und straffte die Schultern.  
Dabei zogen erneut fürchterliche Schmerzen durch ihren Kopf und ihr wurde leicht schwindelig.  
Kopfschmerzen hatte sie öfters. Nichts, was man nicht mit einem Kaffee und ein bisschen Arbeit hätte lindern können, doch diese hier waren um einiges heftiger.  
Innerlich resignierte sie und beschloss widerwillig den Doktor nach einem Hypospray zu fragen.

„Janeway an Brücke.“  
Sie stöhnte auf und legte ihre linke Hand an ihren Kopf. Laute Geräusche machten die Kopfschmerzen noch schlimmer.  
„Sprechen Sie, Captain!“  
Tuvoks Stimme ertönte. Er war immer überpünktlich an seiner Station.  
„Ich habe noch etwas zu erledigen. Sie haben die Brücke, Lieutenant.“  
„Verstanden, Captain!“  
Sie verließ ihr Quartier und ging zur Krankenstation.  
Auf ihrem Weg begegnete Sie einigen Crewman, die sie mit aufgesetzter Miene freundlich grüßte.  
Niemand schien zu bemerken, wie elend sie sich fühlte.  
Die Türen der Krankenstation öffneten sich. Sie suchte nach dem Doktor, doch er schien deaktiviert zu sein.  
Sie ging zu einem der Biobetten und setzte sich schon einmal hin. Vielleicht würde es so schneller gehen.

„Computer, MHN aktivieren!“  
Der Doktor erschien direkt vor ihr.  
„Bitte nennen Sie die Art d... Captain?“  
Er traute seinen Augen nicht.  
„Guten Morgen Dokotor!“  
Sie versuchte ihn freundlichen anzulächeln, doch wieder zog ein Schmerzimpuls durch ihren Kopf.  
„Wenn sie erlauben Captain...“ er trat auf sie zu.  
„... Sie sehen...“  
„Furchtbar aus?“ beendete sie fragend seinen Satz und er legte den Kopf schief.  
„Nun, was kann ich für Sie tun?“  
„Ich habe fürchterliche Kopfschmerzen, Doktor. Verabreichen Sie mir einfach ein Hypospray. Ich muss auf die Brücke.“  
„Wenn ich Sie schon mal hier habe, werde ich einen kompletten Scan durchführen. Sie haben sich seit zwei Wochen nicht blicken lassen, obwohl ich Sie schon mehrfach darum gebeten habe.“  
Der Doktor war verärgert. Sie kam seinen Aufforderungen und Bitten fast nie nach, wenn es um ihre Gesundheit ging.  
„Doktor! Ich bin nun mal der Captain dieses Schiffes. Ich hatte unfreiwillig einen etwas längeren Landurlaub gebucht und jetzt hab ich einiges aufzuarbeiten.“  
Ohne weiter auf ihre Aussage einzugehen, nahm er seinen Trikorder und begann damit sie zu scannen.

„Sie schulden mir noch Antworten!“  
„Antworten?“  
Sie blickte ihn erstaunt an.  
„Wie es war... auf diesem Planeten...“  
Er deutete ihr sich hinzulegen, was sie ohne Widerworte tat.  
„Wie soll es gewesen sein? Es wurde irgendwann schon ein bisschen langweilig. Es gab nun mal kein Holodeck.“  
Der Doktor beendete seinen Scan und klappte seinen Trikorder zu.  
„Haben Sie sich die letzten zwei Wochen nur von Kaffee ernährt?“  
„Bitte?“  
„Ihre Werte gefallen mir nicht, Captain. Sie leiden unter einigen Nährstoffmangeln und an erhöhtem Blutdruck, was auch ihre Kopfschmerzen erklärt. Zudem haben Sie starken Schlafentzug.“  
„Ich habe viel zu tun, das sagte ich Ihnen bereits.“  
„Captain, ich bin der leitende medizinische Offizier. Ich kann Sie mit sofortiger Wirkung vom Dienst suspendieren.“  
„Doktor!“  
Sie funkelte ihn stur aus ihren Augen an und setzte sich auf.  
„Geben Sie mir einfach ein Hypospray, das ist ein Befehl.“  
Sie presste die letzten Worte aus ihren schmalen Lippen hervor.  
Der Doktor tat unbeeindruckt. Er wusste genau, dass sie ihm in Sachen ‚Medizin‘ keine Befehle erteilen konnte.

„Wie erging es Ihnen und dem Commander?“  
„Ich sagte es Ihnen doch bereits.“  
Sie stemmte die Hände in die Hüften und ihre Geduld schien sich dem Ende zu neigen.  
„Sie sagten mir, dass es langweilig wurde aber Sie sagten mir nicht, wie es Ihnen dabei erging.“  
„Doktor...“ sie stöhnte auf.  
„Tut mir leid, Captain.“  
Er blieb stur.  
Er nahm sich das Hypospray, hielt es kurz vor ihr Gesicht und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.  
„Sie lassen mich ja doch nicht gehen.“  
 _*Nie habe ich mir mehr gewünscht, dass uns jetzt ein fremdes Schiff angreift*_  
Der Doktor wirkte zufrieden und Janeway lehnte sich ergeben gegen das Biobett.  
„Captain?“  
Er schaute sie fragend an.  
„Es war... einsam. Aber es war irgendwie genau richtig. Wir haben uns tatsächlich sehr wohl gefühlt. Der Planet kam der Erde wirklich sehr nahe, wenn man von dem Plasmasturm mal absieht.“  
„Ein Plasmasturm?“  
„Ja... Er hat die komplette Forschungsausrüstung zerstört. Es war mir danach unmöglich weiterzumachen und dabei war ich mir so sicher, dass ich fast am Ziel war.“  
„Es hat sich im Endeffekt ja alles zum Guten gewandt, Captain.“  
Sie schaute ihn traurig an und nickte.  
„Ja, das hat es.“  
Er bemerkte ihren Blick und überlegte, ob er ihr die Frage stellen sollte, die ihm auf der Seele lag.  
„Erlauben Sie mir, Ihnen eine letzte Frage zu stellen?“  
Sie stöhnte auf, gab aber nach.  
„Schießen Sie los, Doktor!“  
„Ist mit Ihnen und dem Commander auch alles in Ordnung?“  
Sie riss die Augen auf und dachte daran, wie Chakotay ihr letzte Nacht sagte, dass sie Crew über ihr beider Verhalten sicherlich schon Vermutungen angestellt hatte.  
Sie beschloss die ganze Situation ein wenig zu entschärfen.

„Es ist alles in Ordnung Doktor. Wir haben nur beide viel Arbeit nachzuholen. Da kommt auch vielleicht der Schlaf und das Essen ein wenig zu kurz.“  
„Sind Sie sich da wirklich sicher?“  
Er glaubte ihr nicht. Er kannte sie besser, als sie dachte.  
„Sind Sie sich da ganz sicher, Captain?“  
Sie trat auf ihn zu, straffte ihre Schultern und lächelte.  
„Absolut“  
Innerlich seufzte er. Er musste sich mit ihrer Aussage zufrieden geben, das wusste er.  
Er nahm sich vor, sie zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt nochmal auf das Ganze anzusprechen.  
„Na schön, Captain.“  
Er zückte sein Hypospray, setzte es an ihren Hals und injizierte ihr etwas gegen die Kopfschmerzen.  
Augenblicklich entspannte sie sich und sie fühlte neue Energie in sich aufsteigen.  
„Danke, Doktor!“  
„Captain... Essen und schlafen Sie mehr. In Ordnung?“  
Sie lächelte ihn an.  
„Jawohl Doktor!“  
Schnellen Schrittes verließ sie die Krankenstation Richtung Brücke.

Die Kopfschmerzen waren weg und sie fühlte sich körperlich deutlich besser, dennoch war etwas komisch. Ihre Gedanken wanderten noch einmal zu ihrem Gespräch mit dem Doktor zurück.  
Sie fragte sich, ob er ihren Moment der Schwäche bemerkt hatte.  
War sie wirklich froh darüber wieder zurück auf der Voyager zu sein?  
‚New Earth‘ machte sich in ihrem Kopf breit und ein kribbeln erfasste ihren Körper.  
Chakotay tauchte vor ihrem Inneren Auge auf. Er nahm ihr Gesicht in seine Hände und kam langsam mit seinen Lippen auf sie zu.

„Captain?“  
Sie erschrak. Eine Stimme riss sie aus ihren Gedanken.  
„Oh, B’Elanna entschuldigen Sie. Ich war in Gedanken.“  
„Das habe ich bemerkt.“  
B’Elanna war die Situation etwas unangenehm.  
„Kann ich etwas für Sie tun?“  
„Ähh, ja... Sie sind doch grade auf dem Weg zu Brücke, oder?“  
„Da liegen sie vollkommen richtig, Lieutenant.“  
„Könnten Sie dieses Padd vielleicht mitnehmen und es Fähnrich Kim geben? Ich habe hier einige Daten zusammengetragen um die er mich gebeten hatte.“  
„Das ist kein Problem, ich gebe es ihm!“  
„Danke, Captain.“  
B’Elanna reichte ihr das Padd und ging wieder in Richtung Maschinenraum.

Langsam setzte sie ihren Weg fort und versuchte einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen.  
Als sie in den Turbolift trat, atmete sie tief durch.  
Oben angekommen öffneten sich die Türen und sie betrat die Brücke.

„Meine Herren, guten Morgen!“  
„Captain!“ Tuvok zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe.  
Sie trat zu Harry Kim an die Station und reichte ihm das Padd.  
„Fähnrich, hier sind die gewünschten Daten von Lieutenant Torres für Sie.“  
Harry Kim schaute Captain Janeway erstaunt an.  
“Vielen Dank Captain, das ist sehr nett von Ihnen.”  
Sie lächelte und schaute auf Ihren Sessel, von dem Tuvok sich erhoben hatte.  
Daneben der von ihrem ersten Offizier. Er war leer.  
Plötzlich umfing sie ein einsames Gefühl. Sie wollte weg von der Brücke und allein sein.

Ohne weitere Berichte einzufordern, übertrug sie Tuvok weiter das Kommando auf der Brücke und zog sich in ihren Bereitschaftsraum zurück.   
Sie replizierte sich einen Kaffee und sank erschöpft auf ihrem Schreibtischstuhl nieder.  
Vor ihr stapelten sich einige Berichte, die darauf warteten, von ihr gelesen zu werden.  
Vielleicht waren sie eine gute Ablenkung.  
Seufzend griff sie den erstbesten und begann, ihn zu lesen.

Ihre Gedanken schweiften zu Chakotay. Sie wollte nicht, doch es war unvermeidlich.  
Sie versuchte sich weiterhin mit aller Kraft auf das Padd zu konzentrieren, doch es ging nicht.  
 _*Warum hab ich das getan? Ich habe ihn weggestoßen, ihn verletzt. Ihn verloren*_  
Schmerzhaft wurde ihr das Ausmaß der letzten Nacht klar.  
Vor ihren Augen drehte sich plötzlich alles und sie hielt sich den Kopf.  
 _*Oh bitte, das kann doch alles nur ein schlechter Traum sein*_  
Doch sie träumte nicht, denn da war sie: Die Realität!  
Tränen stiegen langsam in ihren Augen auf.  
 _*Nicht jetzt!*_ ermahnte sie sich.  
 _*Du bist der Captain dieses Raumschiffes. DU!*_  
Sie nahm einen Schluck Kaffee und versuchte sich wieder auf das Padd zu konzentrieren, doch bereits nach ein paar Minuten gab sie auf.  
Immer wieder kehrten Ihre Gedanken zu Chakotay zurück.  
 _*Willst du ihn wirklich verlieren? Willst du für den Rest dieser Reise oder gar für den Rest deines Lebens alleine sein?*_  
Plötzlich kam ihr Mark in den Sinn. Die Sternenflotte hatte sie sicher alle bereits für tot erklärt. Nach 2 Jahren im Deltaquadranten ohne jeglichen Kontakt wäre genau das die logische Konsequenz.  
Ob er die Hoffnung aufgegeben hatte? Ob er noch daran glaubte, Kathryn würde von heute auf morgen wieder bei ihm sein? Würde sie ihn überhaupt noch heiraten wollen; den Rest ihres Lebens mit ihm verbringen?  
 _*Oh Gott... Nein! Nein, du willst ihn gar nicht mehr*_  
Sie riss die Augen auf.   
Langsam stand sie auf und ging zu ihrem Panoramafenster.  
 _*Du bist ein hervorragender Captain. Aber bist du das auch noch ohne deinen ersten Offizier, der voll hinter dir steht, der dein Freund ist, der dich zum Lachen und zum nachdenken bringt?*_  
Fragend und auf eine Antwort wartend schaute sie in die Sterne.

_*Es wird nie wieder so sein, wie es war*_ gestand sie sich selbst ein und senkte bedrückt den Kopf.  
Das erste Mal, seit sie wieder an Bord der Voyager zurück war, war sie ehrlich zu sich selbst.  
Sie atmete tief ein.  
 _*Was willst du Kathryn? Du kannst doch selber so nicht weitermachen, oder?*_  
In diesem Moment wurde es ihr klar, so klar wir ihr selten etwas war.  
Alles, was sie wirklich brauchte war er. 

„Zum Teufel mit dem Protokoll!“ sagte sie zu sich selbst.  
Sie wischte sämtliche Regeln und Protokolle aus ihren Gedanken, sperrte den Captain in sich in einen kleinen Raum und warf den Schlüssel ins All. Sie musste etwas schmunzeln bei diesem Gedanken.   
_*Jetzt! Jetzt!*_  
Sie trat auf die Brücke.  
„Tuvok, ich habe noch etwas zu erledigen. Rufen Sie mich, wenn es Probleme gibt.“  
„Verstanden, Captain.“

Sie trat in den Turbolift, atmete tief durch, straffte ihren Körper und machte sich auf den Weg zu Chakotays Quartier.

Chakotay lag wach in seinem Bett.  
Er hatte tatsächlich geschlafen aber nun plagten ihn wieder die Gedanken an die letzte Nacht.  
 _*Wäre ich doch bloß nicht zu ihr gegangen*_  
Er machte sich Vorwürfe und es tat unendlich weh. Nun hatte er Gewissheit, dass er sie verloren hatte. Sie hatte nichts gesagt, ihn einfach gehen lassen.  
Er dachte pausenlos an sie, an ‚New Earth‘, ihren Kuss, ihre Liebe.  
Warum hatte er ihr nicht schon früher offen gesagt, was er fühlte? Es wäre vielleicht alles anders verlaufen. Sie wären vielleicht ein glückliches Paar geworden und wären als das zurück auf die Voyager gekommen.  
 _*Was, wenn sie dich selbst dann weggestoßen hätte?*_  
Er fühlte, wie sich bei dem Gedanken alles in ihm zusammen zog und fragte sich, wie es nun weitergehen würde.  
Ihr zuliebe würde er sich nichts anmerken lassen und stünde weiterhin an ihrer Seite als ihr treuer erster Offizier.  
 _*Solange sie das überhaupt noch will*_  
Er zweifelte an allem, was ihm durch den Kopf ging.

In zwei Stunden würde seine Schicht auf der Brücke beginnen, also beschloss er aufzustehen und noch einen Tee zu trinken.  
Er würde bald auf sie treffen. Wie würde sie reagieren? Würden sie normal miteinander sprechen?  
Sein Kopf dröhnte ein wenig und nachdem er sich seinen Tee repliziert hatte, setzte er sich auf sein Sofa. Er überlegte, ob er seinen tierischen Berater konsultieren sollte. Er würde ihm vielleicht einen Weg zeigen, mit der Situation umzugehen. Bei ihm konnte er seinen Gefühlen und Ängsten freien Lauf lassen. Er zeigte ihm schon oft einen Weg in Situationen, in denen er nicht weiter wusste.  
Hier konnte er einfach einen Augenblick der Realität entfliehen und neue Kräfte sammeln.  
In dem Moment als er aufstand, um sich sein Medizinbündel zu holen, ertönte sein Türsummer.  
Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er seinen Gast herein bitten sollte.  
Er war noch nicht ganz in der Lage der korrekte Commander zu sein, denn er fühlte sich schwach und unsicher. Außerdem hatte er sich noch nicht umgezogen.  
Er trug ein graues Shirt und eine schwarze Shorts.

Sein Türsummer ertönte erneut.  
Erst jetzt vernahm er eine leise Stimme.  
„Chakotay?“  
„Chakotay, sind Sie da? Ich bin es. Ich muss mit Ihnen sprechen.“  
Er erstarrte, doch bevor er auch nur ein Wort sagen konnte, öffneten sich die Türen seines Quartiers und Captain Janeway trat ein.


	4. Chapter 4

Er erschrak, sprang auf und stand wie ertappt mitten in seinem Quartier.

„Bitte Captain, ich möchte allein sein!“  
Er sah sie eindringlich an doch der Blick prallte an ihr ab.  
„Chakotay, bitte, ich muss mit dir reden!“  
Langsam ging sie auf ihn zu, doch er deutete ihr mit einer Hand, stehen zu bleiben.  
Sie stand noch ungefähr einen Meter von ihm entfernt. Die Frau, die er so liebte.  
Er fühlte sich wohl in ihrer Gegenwart und das, obwohl sie ihn so hart abgewiesen hatte.  
Er rief sich ins Gewissen, wie sehr diese Gefühle schmerzten und schlug einen direkteren Tonfall an.  
„Wenn du gekommen bist, um mir jetzt einen Vortrag über deine Entscheidung zu halten dann spar es dir!“

So hatte sie ihn noch nie erlebt. Chakotay war immer gutmütig und gelassen und selbst, als er letzte Nacht gegangen war schien es, als hätte er immer noch Ruhe bewahrt.  
In seiner Stimme hörte sie nun, wie verletzt und verärgert er war.  
„Chakotay...“ sie ging weiter auf ihn zu.  
„Ich weiß nicht, wie ich es dir erklären soll und ich glaube alles, was ich sagen würde, würde es jetzt nicht besser machen!“

Überrascht von ihrem Verhalten stand er da, wich nicht zurück, obwohl er eigentlich sollte.  
„Sie müssen mir nichts erklären, Captain. Sie haben es mir deutlich genug gezeigt, falls Sie sich erinnern.“  
Er versuchte eine verbale Distanz über ihre Ränge herzustellen und sprach sie absichtlich mit ‚Captain‘ an. Egal was sie sagen würde, es würde nur wieder wehtun.

Trotz allem führten Angst, Zufriedenheit und Ungeduld einen wilden Tanz in ihm auf, als er mit seinem Blick ihre blauen Augen streifte, die fest und beinahe flehend auf ihn gerichtet waren.  
Vorsichtig legte sie ihm beide Hände auf die Brust. Er war überrascht aber ließ es geschehen.  
Seine Haut kribbelte vor Anspannung und für einen kurzen Moment hielt er den Atem an.  
Er hätte zurückweichen sollen. Es wäre das einzig richtige, doch es ging nicht.  
Sein Kopf wollte fliehen doch sein Herz sehnte sich nach dieser Berührung.  
„Captain...“ flüsterte er leise.

Sie schüttelte langsam den Kopf und trat noch ein kleines Stück näher an ihn heran, sodass kaum noch Platz zwischen ihnen war. Sie sah ihm tief in die Augen.  
„Chakotay...“  
Ihre Hände griffen den Stoff seines Shirts und sie krallte sich beinahe fest.

Es fühlte sich für ihn so falsch und doch so richtig an. Ganz gleich, was sie ihm auch angetan hatte, er würde diese wundervolle Frau immer wollen. Er überlegte, etwas zu sagen, sie zu bitten, damit aufzuhören aber ihr Blick ließ alle Gedanken und Worte in ihm verstummen.   
Er schlang seine Arme um ihren schmalen Körper und zog sie an sich. Es passierte einfach.  
Sie legte entspannt ihren Kopf an seine Brust. Der Duft ihrer Haare und ihre Wärme in seinen Armen ließen seinen Körper beinahe beben. Sein Blut rauschte durch seine Adern und er fühlte eine nie gekannte Leichtigkeit.  
All seine Sorgen, Ängste und Schmerzen der letzten Stunden und der vergangenen Nacht waren wie aus seinem Gedächtnis gelöscht. Er kostete diesen Moment aus und war erleichtert und glücklich diese Frau in seinen Armen zu halten.

Sie zog ihre Hände von seiner Brust ohne die Berührung zu unterbrechen und führte sie entlang seiner Rippen auf seinen Rücken. Sie drückte sich noch fester an ihn.  
Sie spürte, dass sie nun die richtige Entscheidung getroffen hatte.  
Sicherheit und Geborgenheit umfingen sie und noch nie hatte sie sich so wohl in den Armen eines Mannes gefühlt.  
Noch vor ein paar Minuten stand sie zitternd vor den Türen seines Quartiers und überlegte, was sie sagen oder tun sollte. Als er sie nicht rein ließ und ihr nicht antwortete, wollte sie beinahe gehen, doch der Captain in ihr hatte gewonnen und ihr befohlen, den Überbrückungscode einzugeben, was sie wie ferngesteuert tat.  
 _*Jetzt trau dich, Kathryn*_ hatte sie sich gesagt.  
Als sie ihn dann vor sich stehen sah wusste sie, dass es kein Zurück mehr gab und noch nie in ihrem Leben war sie sich so sicher wie in diesem Moment.

 

Kathryn lächelte. Sie wurde gehalten. Von ihm. Gerne hätte sie die Zeit angehalten, doch ihr war klar, dass eine Umarmung dieses Mannes nicht das einzige war, was sie wollte. Sie wollte ihm beweisen, dass es auch auf der Voyager eine Kathryn unter dem Captain gibt.

„Chakotay?“ flüsterte sie leise und hob den Kopf, sodass sie ihm in die Augen schauen konnte.  
„Ja?“  
„Letzte Nacht...“  
Ihr Körper spannte sich an und Tränen funkelten in ihren Augen.  
„... es tut mir so leid.“  
Eine einzelne Träne lief ihr über die Wange. Dieses Mal gab Chakotay seinem Drang nach und wischte sie mit seinem Daumen fort.  
Sie lächelte dankbar.  
„Ich weiß, das kommt jetzt überraschend und plötzlich und...“  
„... unerwartet?“ fragte er vorsichtig, als sie eine Pause machte.  
Chakotays Hand wanderte wieder auf ihren Rücken, wo er sie ermutigend drückte.  
„Können wir die letzten zwei Wochen und die letzte Nacht vielleicht... irgendwie vergessen?“  
Sie war ungewohnt nervös und schüchtern.

Chakotay konnte kaum glauben, was sie da gesagt hatte. Am liebsten hätte er sie gefragt, wo dieser plötzliche Sinneswandel her kam, da er sie vor nicht einmal 24 Stunden quasi um das selbe gebeten hatte aber er wollte den Moment nicht zerstören.  
„Und was passiert, wenn wir das tun?“  
Er wartete gespannt auf ihre Antwort.  
„Ich würde gerne da weitermachen, wo wir vor zwei Wochen aufgehört haben und es... ein wenig... ausbauen.“  
„Nur ein wenig?“  
Chakotay grinste und tat empört aber sie bemerkte, was er damit sagen wollte.  
„Ein wenig... mehr... viel mehr...“  
Chakotay hielt die Luft an und traute seinen Ohren kaum  
Sie wollte mehr, genau das hatte sie gesagt. Sein Herz setze vor Freunde einen Moment aus und er musste sich kurz sammeln.

„Unter diesen Umständen wäre ich wohl bereit dazu.“  
Er zwinkerte ihr zu aber bemerkte, dass sie scheinbar noch etwas auf der Seele hatte, da sie nicht so richtig auf ihn einging und nachdenklich wirkte.  
„Kathryn, da ist doch noch was, oder?“  
Sie atmete deutlich hörbar aus und senkte ihre angespannten Schultern.  
„Klingt es unlogisch wenn ich sage: Lass uns bitte nichts überstürzen und es erstmal für uns behalten?“  
Ihre Nervosität sprach Bände. Diese unsichere Kathryn war neu für ihn aber sie gefiel ihm.   
„Hey. Nichts davon ist unlogisch!“  
Seine Stimme war sanft.  
Er lockerte seine Umarmung, legte seine Hände auf ihre Hüften und trat einen Schritt zurück, um sie genau ansehen zu können.  
„Glaubst du, ich werfe dich gleich über die Schulter und renne die Flure entlang?“  
Beide begannen zu lachen. Chakotay zog sie an ihren Hüften wieder etwas enger an sich.  
„Ich kann gut auf Geheimnisse aufpassen... und auf das hier besonders.“  
Er strich ihr eine Strähne hinters Ohr und fuhr mit seiner Hand ihren Nacken entlang.

Kathryn bekam eine Gänsehaut und schloss für einen Augenblick die Augen um seine Berührung intensiv zu fühlen. Langsam zog er sie zu sich bis sich ihre Nasenspitzen berührten.

Sein Atem war heiß und nur noch den Bruchteil einer Sekunde von ihren Lippen entfernt.  
Sie wünschte sich nichts mehr als seine Lippen auf ihren zu spüren.

„Tuvok an Commander Chakotay.“  
Beide schlugen die Augen auf, ließen sich los und entfernten sich vor Schreck einen Meter voneinander.  
Chakotay brauchte einen Moment um die Orientierung wieder zu finden.

„Commander, können Sie mich hören?“ erklang es noch einmal monoton.  
„Ja Tuvok, ich höre Sie. Was gibt es?“  
„Ihre Schicht hat vor fünf Minuten begonnen. Es ist ungewöhnlich, dass Sie nicht pünktlich zum Dienst erscheinen.“  
„Danke, Tuvok. Da habe ich wohl beim lesen das erste Mal die Zeit vergessen. Ich mache mich gleich auf den Weg.“  
„Verstanden, Commander.“  
„Chakotay Ende“

„Dankeschön!“ flüsterte sie und räusperte sich.  
„Ich habe dann jetzt wohl Feierabend.“  
„Und ich komme das erste Mal zu spät zum Dienst.“  
Er eilte zu seinem Replikator und recycelte seine Tasse.  
„Ich werde dann mal lieber gehen.“  
„Warte!“ rief Chakotay hastig, eilte zurück und stellte sich direkt vor Kathryn.  
„Darf ich dir noch eine Frage stellen?“  
„Immer raus damit!“  
„Ich war mir sicher, dass ich alles verloren habe, was mir je etwas bedeutet hat. Waru...“  
Kathryn hob die Hand und signalisierte ihm, nicht weiter zu sprechen.  
Sie straffte ihren Körper und sah ihm direkt in seine braunen Augen.  
„Weil ich ohne meinen ersten Offizier, meinen Freund und den Mann, den ich liebe, nicht leben kann!“  
Ihre Worte trafen ihn mitten ins Herz. Er wollte etwas sagen aber er fand keine Worte, die seinen Glücksgefühlen in diesem Moment gerecht werden konnten.

Sie nahm sein Gesicht in ihre zarten Hände, zog ihn langsam zu sich heran und hauchte einen sanften Kuss auf seine Lippen.

„Wir sehen uns zur Frühschicht, Commander.“  
Ihre Stimme war beinahe verführerisch. Langsam ließ sie sein Gesicht los ohne dabei die Augen von ihm abzuwenden. Chakotay schluckte.  
„A... Aye, Captain!“  
Sie lächelte und strich ihre Uniform glatt.  
„Bis dann.“ flüsterte sie, drehte sich um und verließ sein Quartier.

Zurück blieb ein noch immer sprachloser Chakotay.  
Er zog sich rasch um und ging, trotz der Eile die er hatte mit einem leichten Grinsen im Gesicht auf dem schnellsten Weg auf zur Brücke.


	5. Chapter 5

Der Weckalarm riss ihn aus einem tiefen Schlaf. Chakotay schlug die Augen auf und streckte sich. Er hatte eindeutig noch viel Schlaf nachzuholen und ärgerte sich, dass er sich seine Schichten selbst so eingeteilt hatte.  
Die Spätschicht von gestern Abend verlief Ereignislos, was zur Folge hatte, dass sich die Zeit gefühlt unendlich in die Länge zog. Immer wieder schweiften seine Gedanken zu Kathryn ab und er musste sich selbst ermahnen, sich auf die Berichte und seine Arbeit zu konzentrieren.  
Glücklicherweise hatte niemand mehr ein Wort über sein zu spät kommen verloren, worüber er sehr dankbar war.  
Als er dann Feierabend hatte, sehnte er sich nach seinem Bett und freute sich auf den neuen Tag, den er mit Kathryn auf der Brücke verbringen würde.

Ihre Schichten lagen in der letzten Zeit nicht sehr häufig zusammen. Auch das war seine Absicht. Lagen sie doch zusammen, verschwand sie häufig direkt in ihrem Bereitschaftsraum.  
 _*Hoffentlich bleibt sie heute mal ein bisschen auf der Brücke*_ dachte er seufzend.  
Er fragte sich, ob er genau wie Kathryn eine Art ‚Schalter‘ besaß, der ihn voll und ganz den ersten Offizier der Voyager sein ließ.  
Kathryn beherrschte diesen Sprung zum Captain perfekt. Sie würde sich sicherlich nichts anmerken lassen.  
 _*Der Tag wird es dir schon zeigen*_ stellte er abschließend fest.  
 _*Jetzt aber los, sonst kommst du schon wieder zu spät*_  
Chakotay stieg aus dem Bett, ging in sein Badezimmer und genehmigte sich eine ausgiebige Schalldusche.

Kathryn öffnete kurz vor ihrem Weckalarm die Augen. Auf ihre innere Uhr konnte sie sich fast immer verlassen. Sie gähnte zufrieden, denn sie hatte endlich einmal wieder tief und fest geschlafen und fühlte sich ausgesprochen gut.  
Nach ihrem gestrigen Feierabend und dem für sie mehr als erlösenden Besuch bei Chakotay hatte sie sich ein entspannendes Bad genehmigt. Sie nahm ein Buch zur Hand und ließ eine ruhige Melodie durch ihr Badezimmer schweben.  
Ein Lächeln lag auf ihrem Gesicht als sie an ihn dachte.  
Nach ihrem Bad ging sie auf direktem Wege ins Bett. Es war ungewöhnlich für sie so früh schlafen zu gehen aber sie wusste genau, dass sie ihn brauchen würde.  
Sie wusste nicht mehr, wann sie das letzte Mal so schnell eingeschlafen war. Ohne weiter darüber nachzugrübeln schlug sie ihre Decke zurück und stand auf.

Ihr erster Weg führte sie zu ihrem Replikator.  
„Kaffee, schwarz!“  
Er replizierte ihr dampfendes Lieblingsgetränk.  
Ohne Kaffee begann bei ihr kein Tag. Langsam ging sie zu ihrem Panoramafenster und schaute in die Sterne. Sie dachte wieder an Chakotay und ihr wurde warm ums Herz.  
Es war ein schönes Gefühl, eben diese typischen ‚Schmetterlinge im Bauch‘.  
 _*Du bist wie ein Teenager, der grade das erste Mal verliebt ist*_  
Ihr breites Grinsen spiegelte sich vor ihren Augen im Fenster.  
Langsam ging sie wieder zu ihren Replikator und recycelte ihre Tasse.  
Danach ging sie ins Bad, um sich für ihre Schicht fertig zu machen.  
Die erste Schicht mit dem Mann, in dessen Armen sie sich geborgen und sicher fühlte und der sie dazu gebracht hatte, über ihren eigenen Schatten zu springen, um endlich glücklich zu sein.

Chakotay betrat überpünktlich 5 Minuten vor Schichtbeginn die Brücke.  
„Guten Morgen!“ sagte er in die Runde.  
„Guten Morgen, Commander!“ entgegnete ihm Tuvok in seiner typisch-vulkanisch-neutralen Tonart.  
Chakotay setzte sich auf seinen Sessel und begann damit, die Padd’s der Nachtschicht zu sortieren.  
Die Türen des Turbolifts öffneten sich und Kathryn Janeway betrat die Brücke.  
„Captain auf der Brücke!“ sagte Harry Kim in die Runde.  
„Guten Morgen meine Herren! Fähnrich Kim, Bericht!“ forderte sie.  
Chakotay sah auf, um einen kurzen Blick auf sie zu werfen. Sie wirkte wie sonst auch. Einfach der Captain. Fast schon ein bisschen enttäuscht senkte er seinen Blick wieder auf das Padd, welches er in den Händen hielt.  
„Alle Systeme arbeiten innerhalb normaler Parameter, Captain!“  
„Danke, Harry! Mister Paris, wie sieht es aus, ist alles ruhig da draußen?“  
Sie war inzwischen zu ihrem Stuhl gegangen und setzte sich, während sie den Blick auf Tom Paris gerichtet hatte und seine Antwort abwartete.  
„Ja M’am, es gibt nichts Ungewöhnliches auf unserem Kurs. Es scheint ein ruhiger Tag zu werden!“  
„Danke, Tom!“

Sie wirkte zufrieden und wandte sich Chakotay zu.  
„Commander?“  
Sie beugte sich leicht zu ihm herüber. Er sah auf und wandte sich ihr ebenfalls zu.  
„Ja, Captain?“  
Er stützte sich auf die Lehne seines Stuhls und als sich ihre Blicke trafen ließen sie sich für einen Moment in den Augen des anderen fallen.  
Es war elektrisierend und sie brauchte einen Moment, um ihre Frage zu formulieren.  
„Könnten Sie dieses Padd einmal für mich überprüfen? Es scheint einen technischen Defekt zu haben.“  
Sie reichte ihm ein Padd und warf ihm ein leichtes Lächeln zu.  
Chakotay schaute etwas perplex, doch er nahm das Padd entgegen und nickte.  
„Natürlich, Captain!“  
„Danke, Commander, ich bin in meinem Bereitschaftsraum. Sie haben die Brücke.“  
„Aye, Captain!“ sagte Chakotay etwas emotionslos und widmete sich dem Padd.  
Kathryn stand auf, ließ noch einmal den Blick über ihre Crew auf der Brücke schweifen und verschwand zufrieden in ihrem Bereitschaftsraum.

Harry Kim war das kurze lächeln des Captains nicht entgangen. In ihm Keimte etwas Hoffnung auf. Vielen auf der Brücke war aufgefallen, dass das Verhältnis von Captain und Commander in den letzten zwei Wochen ausschließlich auf das dienstliche beschränkt war. Sie sprachen nicht viel miteinander und würdigten sich kaum eines Blickes.  
Er hatte sich oft gefragt, was wohl zwischen den beiden passiert war. Tom und er hatten sich einmal kurz darüber unterhalten, kamen jedoch auch zu keinem zufriedenstellenden Ergebnis. Letztendlich hatten sie es auf den Stress und die Widereinarbeitung geschoben.  
Nun hoffte er jedoch, dass sich die Stimmung vielleicht wieder etwas bessern würde.  
Es wirkte jedenfalls für ihn wie ein erster kleiner Schritt der Besserung, dass Captain Janeway Chakotay überhaupt um einen Gefallen gebeten hatte.

Chakotay überprüfte das Padd in allen Funktionen aber was er auch tat, er konnte keinen Defekt feststellen. Er wollte beinahe aufgeben als es kurz aufblinkte.  
Nachricht für: Commander Chakotay  
Nachricht von: Captain Kathryn Janeway  
stand auf dem Display und er musste unweigerlich schmunzeln.  
Er schaute noch einmal um sich herum, um sicher zu gehen, dass ihn keiner beobachtete und öffnete ihre Nachricht.

**Kathryn Janeway:** Hallo Commander!

**Chakotay:** Hallo Captain!

**Kathryn Janeway:** Wie steht es um das Padd?

**Chakotay:** Tut mir leid Captain, ich konnte bisher keinen Fehler feststellen. Es funktioniert einwandfrei.

**Kathryn Janeway:** Dann musst du wohl noch weitersuchen!

Chakotay hob verwundert eine Augenbraue. Sie sprach ihn vertraut an. Er freute sich darüber aber er wusste auch, dass Tuvok als Sicherheitschef die Aufgabe hatte, jeden noch so kleinen Datenstrom, der von den Padds ein- und ausging zu überprüfen. Er könnte auf ihr persönliches Gespräch aufmerksam werden und einen Missbrauch feststellen und melden.  
Er beschloss, sie dezent darauf hinzuweisen und war sich sicher, dass sie ihn verstehen würde.

**Chakotay:** Captain, wir befinden uns im Dienst!

**Kathryn Janeway:** Das ist mir durchaus bewusst.

**Chakotay:** Aber?

**Kathryn Janeway:** Nichts aber, Chakotay. Das Padd in deinen Händen gehört dem Captain.

**Chakotay:** Was ist mit den Sicherheitsprotokollen?

**Kathryn Janeway:** Chakotay... Es ist das PRIVATE Padd des Captain.

Chakotay ging bei ihrer Betonung ein Licht auf. Jedes Crewmitglied hatte ein ganz persönliches Padd. Viele nutzten es als Tagebuch, programmierten sich private Holoprogramme oder hatten Musik und Bücher aufgespielt. Diese Padds liefen aufgrund der Privatsphäre nicht durch Tuvoks Scans. Der ‚Chat‘, den sie führten, wurde also nicht überwacht und er atmete erleichtert aus.

**Chakotay:** Du bist nicht nur wunderschön, sondern auch unendlich klug.

**Kathryn Janeway:** Machen Sie sich etwa grade an den Captain ran, Commander?

Chakotay riss leicht panisch die Augen auf. Es schoss ihm wie ein Blitz durch den Kopf.

**Chakotay:** Moment mal, Kathryn. Wenn ich das Padd des Captains habe, welches hast du dann? 

**Kathryn Janeway:** Mach dir keine Sorgen. Der Captain hat das Privileg zwei dieser Padds zu besitzen.

**Chakotay:** Ich merke schon es gibt hier einiges, das ich noch nicht von dir weiß.

**Kathryn Janeway:** Dann sollten wir keine Zeit mehr verschwenden.

**Chakotay:** Achso? Was soll das heißen?

**Kathryn Janeway:** Ich glaube, ich könnte hier gleich mal Hilfe gebrauchen...

**Chakotay:** Hmm... Da muss ich erst mal den Captain fragen. Sie mag es nicht gerne, wenn ich meinen Posten verlasse.

**Kathryn Janeway:** Den Captain? Muss ziemlich streng sein dieser Captain.

**Chakotay:** Frag nicht. Ich glaube, sie hat es auf mich abgesehen!

**Kathryn Janeway:** Ich rede mal ein Wörtchen mit dem Captain.

„Janeway an Commander Chakotay.“  
Chakotay hob seinen Kopf und blickte kurz in die Runde.  
„Sprechen Sie, Captain.“  
„Kommen Sie bitte in meinen Raum.“  
„Aye, Captain“

Chakotay gab sich große Mühe ein Lächeln zu unterdrücken. Er stand auf und nickte Tuvok zu um ihm zu signalisieren, dass er jetzt das Kommando habe. Dieser verstand und nickte zurück.  
Die Türen ihres Bereitschaftsraumes öffneten sich. Kathryn saß entspannt an ihrem Schreibtisch und schaute auf den Bildschirm ihres Computers. Als sie Chakotay erblickte begann sie zu strahlen, lehnte sich in ihrem Stuhl zurück und verfolgte jeden seiner Schritte, als er langsam näher kam.  
Sie sah deutlich entspannter und ausgeruhter aus, als in den letzten zwei Wochen.

„Wie kann ich Ihnen helfen, Captain?“  
Er stand nun dicht an ihrem Schreibtisch und beobachtete sie.  
„Es ist mein Nacken.“  
Sie fasste sich mit der linken Hand an ihren Nacken und knetete vorsichtig die Haut.  
„Können Sie mir da vielleicht helfen?“  
Sie legte ihren Kopf etwas schief und war gespannt auf seine Antwort.  
„Also gut“ sagte er schließlich nach einer etwas längeren Pause.  
Er ging langsam um ihren Schreibtisch herum und stellte sich hinter sie.  
Ihre linke Hand lag noch immer an ihrem Nacken.  
Sie erinnerte sich daran, wie er sie auf ‚New Earth‘ massiert hatte.  
Er hatte ihre Haare genommen und sie über ihre Schulter gelegt.  
Ihre Hände hatten sich berührt. Es war magisch und seine Wärme tat ihr gut.

Sie fühlte Chakotays starken Hände auf ihren Schultern, wobei sich ihre Hände berührten. Sie lächelte und schloss die Augen, als er ihr liebevoll über die Finger strich.  
Langsam entzog sie ihm ihre Hand und er begann vorsichtig, ihren Nacken und ihre Schulterpartie zu massieren.  
Sie atmete entspannt und hörbar aus und genoss jede Sekunde.

Chakotay trat von hinten ganz dicht an sie heran, sodass sie ihren Kopf gegen seine Brust lehnen konnte.  
Seine Hände wanderten über ihre Schultern auf die Oberarme, die er auch ein wenig drückte.  
„Chakotay, das tut so gut. Fast besser als Kaffee.“  
Chakotay schmunzelte, sagte aber nichts. Er trat wieder einen Schritt zurück und bückte sich, sodass sein Kopf auf gleicher Höhe wie ihrer war.  
Mit seiner linken Hand strich er ihr ein paar wilde Haare hinters Ohr.  
Bei seiner Berührung bekam sie eine leichte Gänsehaut.  
Mit seinen Lippen näherte er sich ihrer linken Wange und begann, sie zaghaft zu küssen.  
Sie ließ die Augen geschlossen und lehnte ihren Kopf noch ein wenig weiter zurück.  
Sein Mund wanderte zu ihrem Ohrläppchen. Er nahm es zwischen seine weichen Lippen und sog ein wenig daran.  
Kathryn stöhnte kaum merklich auf und schmiegte ihren Kopf gegen seine Berührung.  
„Computer, Türen verriegeln und keine Überbrückungscodes zulassen.“  
Der Computer bestätigte ihren Befehl mit einem Ton.  
Chakotay ließ ihr Ohrläppchen los, blieb aber mit seinem Mund dicht an ihrem Ohr.  
„Was soll das denn werden, Kathryn?“ flüsterte er und gab ihr einen Kuss unter das Ohr.  
„Ich gehe kein Risiko ein“ antwortete sie leise.

Chakotay entfernte sich etwas von ihr, packte sie an den Schultern und drehte ihren Schreibtischstuhl in seine Richtung. Sie saß jetzt direkt zu ihm gewandt und er kniete sich vor sie.  
Ihre Blicke trafen sich und entzündeten ein Feuer in ihr.  
Sie bückte sich leicht zu ihm herunter, schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals und zog ihn zu sich.  
„Küss mich“ flüsterte sie leise.  
Er umfasst sie, stand auf und zog sie mit sich hoch.  
Ihre Gesichter blieben die ganze Zeit nur einige Zentimeter voneinander entfernt.  
Kathryn presste ihren Körper gegen seinen und fuhr mit ihren Fingern durch seine Haare.  
Ihre Lippen trafen sich und dieses Mal war der Kuss weder kurz, noch zaghaft.  
Kathryn ging innerlich vor Begierde in Flammen auf.  
Seine Lippen waren weich und sogen leicht an ihren. Sie stöhnte auf und öffnete ihren Mund.  
Ihre Zungen trafen sich und Kathryn krallte sich in seinen Haaren fest.  
Chakotays Hände fuhren ihren Rücken hinab auf ihren wohlgeformten Po und drückten ihn erst vorsichtig, dann immer fester.  
Kathryn wurde beinahe wahnsinnig unter seinen Berührungen, seinen Küssen und seiner Begierde. Ihr Herz schlug wild gegen ihre Brust und auch auf Chakotays Stirn bildeten sich leichte Schweißperlen.

Sie hatten diesen Moment zu lange hinaus gezögert und nun entlud sich alles in einer stürmischen Knutscherei in ihrem Bereitschaftsraum.  
Kathryn bemerkte nach einiger Zeit, wie er versuchte seinen Unterleib ein wenig von ihr zu lösen, doch sie ließ es nicht zu und drückte ihn gegen ihren Schreibtisch.  
Die Reaktion in seiner Körpermitte war vorprogrammiert und es gab nichts, was sie in diesem Moment mehr wollte als genau dies zu spüren. Sie presste ihren Unterleib stärker gegen seinen, sodass er aufstöhnte.  
„Kathryn...“ stieß er atemlos zwischen zwei Küssen hervor.  
Ihre Hände wanderten an seinen Rippen entlang bis zu seinen Hüften.  
„Ich...“

„Torres an Captain Janeway!“ unterbrach sie eine Stimme, die laut durch den Raum hallte.  
Kathryn löste sich von Chakotay.  
„Arrrrgghhh“ stöhnte sie auf.  
Chakotay nickte ihr zu und deute ihr, B’Elanna zu antworten.  
Sie atmete einmal tief durch, löste ihren Körper jedoch nicht komplett von Chakotay.  
„Sprechen Sie, Lieutenant.“  
„Captain, ich hätte da einige Vorschläge zur Optimierung des Warpkernes und würde sie gerne mit Ihnen durchgehen, falls Sie grade Zeit haben.“  
Kathryn legte Chakotay eine Hand auf die Brust und schaute ihn fragend an.  
„Geh ruhig“ sagte Chakotay immer noch ein wenig außer Atem  
„Ich sollte vielleicht auch mal zurück auf die Brücke gehen. Die vermissen mich sicherlich schon.“  
Er zwinkerte ihr zu und lächelte.  
„Ich mache mich auf den Weg zu Ihnen in den Maschinenraum, Lieutenant.“  
„Danke, Captain, Torres Ende!“

Kathryn räusperte sich und zog ihre Uniform grade. Chakotay tat es ihr gleich.  
Er legte ihr seine rechte Hand auf die linke Hüfte, zog sie noch einmal an sich und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange. Dann ging er um ihren Schreibtisch herum, stellte sich davor und verschränkte die Hände hinter seinem Rücken.  
„Captain!“ sagte er förmlich und nickte ihr zu.  
„Commander!“ entgegnete sie ihm und nickte ebenfalls.  
Er ging zur Tür und verließ ihren Bereitschaftsraum.

Kathryn legte die Hände gegen ihre Wangen. Sie glühte noch immer und schmunzelte, als sie noch einmal die aufbrausenden Gefühle der letzten Minuten durchzuckten.  
Nicht nur er hatte auf sie reagiert, so viel stand fest. Sie fühlte sich weiblich und anziehend. Es war ein gutes Gefühl und es machte sie ein wenig stolz.  
Mit straffen Schultern trat sie durch die Türen ihres Bereitschaftsraumes und ging in Richtung Turbolift.  
Chakotay saß bereits wieder in seinem Sessel und tippte einige Daten in die Mittelkonsole ein.  
Sie schaute absichtlich nicht in seine Richtung, da sie befürchtete, man könnte die Sehnsucht nach ihm, die sie grade empfand, in ihren Augen ablesen.  
„Meine Herren, ich bin im Maschinenraum!“ sagte sie in die Runde.  
„Verstanden, Captain!“ entgegnete Harry Kim.  
Sie trat in den Turbolift und atmete tief durch.  
Jetzt musste sie wieder ganz der Captain sein.  
Captain Kathryn Janeway der USS Voyager.


	6. Chapter 6

Die Schicht verging schleppend, seit Kathryn die Brücke verlassen hatte.  
Chakotay überlegte, ob er ihr noch eine Nachricht auf ihr Padd schicken- und sie fragen sollte, ob sie sich nach Feierabend zum Essen treffen wollen, doch er wurde von Harry Kim unterbrochen.

„Commander?“  
Harry war noch immer nervös, wenn er den Captain, Chakotay oder Tuvok ansprach. Sie waren seine höchsten Vorgesetzten und er empfand den größten Respekt für sie.  
„Harry, was kann ich für Sie tun?“  
Chakotay stand aus seinem Sessel auf und ging zu Harry Kims Station rüber.  
„Neelix veranstaltet heute Abend im Casino eine kleine Party. Nun ja, Party ist vielleicht auch übertrieben...“ er stammelte ein wenig.  
„... nennen wir es ein nettes beisammen sein mit einem kleinen Buffet und ein wenig Musik. Die Stimmung innerhalb der Crew ist in letzter Zeit nicht die allerbeste und er dachte sich, er würde uns damit eine Freude bereiten und die Stimmung damit wieder etwas anheben.“

Chakotay ahnte, dass die Situation zwischen ihm und Kathryn etwas damit zu tun hatte.  
Ihm war nicht entgangen, dass sich schlechte Stimmung im Führungsduo recht schnell auf die Crew übertrug. Sie alle waren sonst sehr viel fröhlicher. Jetzt wirkten sie in sich gekehrt und konzentriert, wenn er ihnen über den Weg lief.

„Und?“ fragte Chakotay ungeduldig.  
„Also wir haben uns gefragt... Naja... Wir würden uns freuen, wenn Sie auch kommen würden, Commander.“  
Chakotay überlegte.  
Eigentlich würde er den Abend gerne allein mit Kathryn verbringen.  
Auf der anderen Seite wäre es sicherlich ein positives Zeichen für die Crew, wenn sich der erste Offizier im Casino blicken ließ.  
„Warum nicht, Harry. Wann geht es los?“

Harry bemühte sich, seine Kinnlade vor erstaunen nicht aufklappen zu lassen.  
„Ääähhh, toll! Um 19:00 Uhr.“  
„Ich werde da sein!“

Chakotay wollte sich grade umdrehen, um wieder zu seinem Sessel zu gehen, doch er bemerkte, dass Harry noch etwas auf dem Herzen hatte.  
„Sie müssen mir schon sagen, was Sie noch auf dem Herzen haben.“  
Chakotay lächelte um Harry zu ermutigen.

Harry atmete einmal tief durch. Er war wirklich nicht der beste, wenn es darum ging seine Vorgesetzten um etwas zu bitten. Er hatte mit Tom gewettet, wie lange es dauern würde, bis Captain Janeway heute in ihren Bereitschaftraum verschwand.  
Tom hatte darauf gesetzt, dass der Captain heute maximal zehn Minuten auf der Brücke sein würde, Harry hingegen hatte gehofft, dass sie etwas länger unter ihnen verweilen würde.  
Als sie sich dann heute Morgen in den Sessel neben Chakotay setzte, grinste er bereits triumphierend, doch sie saß nicht mal drei Minuten, da war sie auch schon im Bereitschaftsraum verschwunden.  
Tom hatte sich in dem Moment zu ihm umgedreht und ihn stolz und leicht überzogen angegrinst. Harry blieb nichts anderes übrig, als sich geschlagen zu geben.

„Commander, denken Sie, der Captain würde auch kommen?“  
Harry war sehr unsicher, da er nicht wusste, wie Chakotay auf den Captain zu sprechen war.  
„Nun Fähnrich, wie Sie wissen arbeitet Captain Janeway lieber ein Duzend Padds durch, anstatt auf eine Party zu gehen.“  
Chakotays Miene war ernst und Harry verlor jeglichen Mut ihn zu bitten, ob er der Captain nicht doch einmal fragen könnte.  
„Sie haben Recht, Commander.“  
Harry blickte schüchtern auf seine Station. Tom bemerkte dies und drehte sich mit seinem Stuhl ruckartig um.

„Ach kommen Sie schon, Chakotay! Können Sie den Captain nicht wenigstens einmal fragen? Auf Sie hört sie doch so gut wie immer.“  
Chakotay drehte sich zu Tom um und schaute ihn skeptisch an.  
Harry entspannte sich etwas und war Tom über die Rettung dieser Situation sehr dankbar.  
Er warf Tom einen danksagenden Blick zu.  
„Sie werden ja doch keine Ruhe geben, nicht wahr?“  
Chakotay wirkte etwas genervt.  
„Versuchen Sie es bitte. Tun sie es für die Crew.“  
Tom schaute ihn beinahe flehend an. So einen Blick kannte er gar nicht von ihm.  
„Nagut, überredet. Ich frage Sie, wenn sie aus dem Maschinenraum zurück ist.“

Kathryn stöhnte innerlich auf. B’Elanna Torres war ganz in ihrem Element und erklärte ihr ausführlich, welche Ideen sie hatte, was sie umsetzten könnte und wie viel Zeit dies in Anspruch nehmen würde. Zugegeben, ihre Ideen waren brillant und wenn alles so funktionieren würde, wie B’Elanna es andeutete, würde es ihre Heimreise um einige Jahre verkürzen.  
„... könnte das in den nächsten zwei Wochen in die Tat umsetzten. Was denken Sie, Captain?“  
B’Elanna schaute sie aufgeregt an.  
Kathryn bemerkte, dass sie ihr grade nicht ganz zugehört hatte, beschloss aber sich nichts anmerken zu lassen.  
„Mich haben Sie vollstens überzeugt, Lieutenant.“  
Kathryn lächelte sie ermutigend an.  
„Wir sollten das morgen einmal in großer Runde besprechen, was meinen Sie?“  
„Sehr gerne. Ich werde alles vorbereiten.“  
B’Elanna war aufgeregt und freute sich, dass ihr der Captain so viel Vertrauen schenkte.  
„Ich werde eine Besprechung für 9:00 Uhr ansetzen, passt es Ihnen, Lieutenant?“   
„Natürlich, Captain.“  
B’Elanna strahlte über beide Ohren.  
„Wenn Sie mich nun entschuldigen, Lieutenant, ich habe noch ein paar Padds auf dem Schreibtisch.“  
„Aber sicher. Danke, dass Sie sich die Zeit genommen haben, Captain.“  
„Jederzeit, B’Elanna!“  
Beide lächelten und nickten sich zum Abschied zu.

Kathryn trat durch die Türen des Maschinenraumes und ging zum Turbolift.  
„Brücke!“ befahl sie dem Computer, als sie im Turbolift stand.  
Das Gespräch mit B’Elanna war sehr interessant und aufschlussreich, doch sie war froh, dass sie jetzt grade nur das leise Rauschen des Liftes hörte.  
Sie brauchte einen Kaffee und nahm sich vor, sich erst einmal einen zu replizieren, sobald sie in ihrem Bereitschaftsraum war.

Die Türen des Turboliftes öffneten sich und sie betrat die Brücke.  
„Captain auf der Brücke!“ sagte Harry Kim und spannte den Körper an.  
„Stehen Sie bequem, Harry. Meine Herren!“  
Sie nickte, wirkte zufrieden und gut gelaunt. Ein kleines Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen.  
„Ich bin in meinem Bereitschaftsraum!“  
Sie warf einen vorsichtigen Blick in Chakotays Richtung.  
Sie konnte seine Grübchen sehen. Der Anblick ließ Schmetterlinge in ihrem Bauch umher tanzen und sie bereute es fast, sich direkt in ihren Raum zu verkriechen.  
Sie bestellte sich direkt einen Kaffee bei ihrem Replikator und setzte sich auf ihr Sofa um einen Moment in die Sterne zu schauen.

Als Kathryn in ihrem Raum verschwunden war, drehte sich Tom Paris zu Chakotay um.  
„Ich glaube, jetzt wäre ein guter Zeitpunkt, Commander.“  
Tom zwinkerte und deutete mit dem Kopf in Richtung des Bereitschaftsraumes.  
Chakotay stöhnte einmal auf.  
„Also schön!“  
Er stand auf und nickte Tuvok zu, der sich die ganze Zeit aus dem Thema raus gehalten hatte. Tuvok kam nie zu einer Party oder einer anderweitigen Zusammenkunft, es sei denn, seine Anwesenheit war ein klarer Befehl des Captains.  
Er verbachte seine Zeit lieber mit der Meditation oder übernahm freiwillig eine Zusatzschicht auf der Brücke.  
Tuvok entgegnete Chakotay ebenfalls mit einem Nicken.  
Chakotay betätigte den Türmelder.

„Herein!“ ertönte es von drinnen und die Türen öffneten sich.  
Kathryn drehte sich um und war überrascht, dass Chakotay direkt zu ihr kam.  
„Chakotay!“ sie lächelte.  
„Captain!“ er nickte.  
„Dienstlich?“  
Sie schaute ihn fragend an und wollte wissen, warum er sie mit ihrem Rang ansprach.  
Er nickte schlicht, bevor er weitersprach.  
„Sagen wir es mal so. Man hat mich geschickt um Ihnen eine Einladung zu überbringen.“  
„Sie geschickt? Was für eine Einladung?“  
Chakotay blickte zu ihrem Sofa und deutete mit dem Kopf zu ihr.  
„Darf ich?“  
„Aber natürlich, nehmen Sie Platz.“

Dieses förmliche Gespräch fühlte sich komisch an, doch es musste förmlich bleiben um nicht abzuschweifen.  
„Neelix veranstaltet heute Abend um 19:00 Uhr eine Art Party. Ein nettes Beisammensein der Crew im Casino. Natürlich mit Buffet und Musik.“  
Kathryn lachte.  
„Wie sollte es auch sonst anders sein? Neelix sorgt einfach immer für alles.“  
Chakotay stimmte in ihr Lachen mit ein. Er liebte diese Momente, in denen er mit ihr reden und unbeschwert lachen konnte und er war beruhigt als er bemerkte, dass sie es doch nicht verlernt hatten.

„Auf jeden Fall haben mich nun Harry und Tom geschickt, damit ich Sie zu diesem Anlass einlade.“  
Kathryn rümpfte die Nase und nahm einen Schluck Kaffee.  
„Gehen Sie hin, Commander?“  
„Ich denke, es wäre förderlich für die Moral der Crew, wenn sich der erste Offizier blicken lässt. Ich persönlich finde, dem Captain täte das ebenfalls ganz gut, auch wenn er an solchen Events ungerne teilnimmt.“  
Er zwinkerte ihr zu.  
Sie stützte sich mit dem Ellenbogen auf die Rückenlehne ihres Sofas und legte den Kopf gegen ihre Hand.  
„Ich werde sehen, ob es sich einrichten lässt.“  
Chakotay war zufrieden. Es war kein nein und wenn sie kommen würde, würden sie wenigstens ein wenig dem Abend zusammen verbringen.  
„In Ordnung, Captain. Ich werde es Harry und Tom ausrichten.“

Chakotay stützte sich ebenfalls mit dem Ellenbogen auf die Sofalehne und schaute Kathryn tief in die Augen. Ihre Augen strahlten so blau wie das Meer und er verlor sich in ihrem Blick.  
Er stützte sich ab und rutschte auf dem Sofa direkt zu ihr heran.  
Mit dem Handrücken strich er ihr zärtlich über die Wange, bevor seine Hände ihr Gesicht umfassten. Sie schloss die Augen und öffnete leicht den Mund. Er zog ihren Kopf vorsichtig zu sich heran, bis sich ihre Lippen berührten.  
Es folgte ein leidenschaftlicher Kuss, der sie aufstöhnen ließ, als ihre Zungen die Lippen des anderen erkundeten.  
Widerwillig löste Chakotay seine Lippen von ihren und sie schaute ihn sehnsüchtig an.  
„Ich muss jetzt gehen!“ flüsterte er leise.  
„Ich weiß“ gab sie traurig zurück.  
Chakotay küsste sie noch einmal kurz auf ihre weichen Lippen, ließ ihr Gesicht los und stand auf.  
„Ich würde mich sehr freuen, Sie heute Abend im Casino anzutreffen, Captain.“  
Statt zu antworten zuckte sie mit den Schultern und lächelte ihn frech an.  
Er drehte sich um, legte eine neutrale Miene auf und verließ ihren Bereitschaftsraum.

Zurück auf der Brücke trafen ihn direkt die neugierigen Blicke von Tom Paris und Harry Kim.  
„Spannen Sie uns nicht so lange auf die Folter, Chakotay. Was hat sie gesagt?“ fragte Tom ungeduldig.  
Chakotay ließ sich nicht aus der Ruhe bringen, ging in aller Seelenruhe zu seinem Sessel und nahm Platz.  
„Sie schaut, ob sie es einrichten kann.“  
In Toms Gesicht machte sich ein grinsen breit.  
„Hey, das ist immerhin kein nein!“ rief er erfreut.  
„Machen Sie sich keine allzu großen Hoffnungen. Sie kennen doch den Captain. Im letzten Moment lässt sich meistens doch noch eine Ausrede finden“ stellte Chakotay fest.  
„Sein Sie nicht so pessimistisch, Commander. Wir werden es ja sehen.“  
Toms Optimismus war manchmal wirklich ansteckend und Chakotay verzog das Gesicht zu einem leichten grinsen.  
„Das werden wir“ sagte Chakotay leise und wandte sich seiner Mittelkonsole zu.

Harry Kim fiel ein Stein vom Herzen. Immerhin hatte sie nicht direkt nein gesagt. Er freute sich auf den Abend und war wirklich gespannt, ob sie kommen würde oder nicht.  
 _*Wir werden es ja sehen*_ dachte er für sich und wiederholte noch einmal Toms Worte.

Der Rest der Schicht verging wie im Flug und die Offiziere wurden von dem Team der Spätschicht abgelöst. Tuvok war der einzige, der freiwillig eine Doppelschicht einlegte.  
So entging er der freudigen Zusammenkunft der Crew, wurde nicht von Neelix in nicht-enden-wollenden und unnützen Gesprächen verwickelt und hatte einen angenehmen Dienst auf der Brücke.

Mit einer kleinen Verspätung betrat Chakotay um 19:10 Uhr das Casino.  
Es herrschte ein buntes Treiben. Einige Crewmitglieder tanzten bereits, andere aßen vom Buffet oder unterhielten sich angeregt miteinander.  
„Aahh, Commander, das sind Sie ja. Schön, dass sie gekommen sind!“  
Neelix stürmte auf Chakotay zu und reichte ihm ein Glas.  
„Hier, bitte!“  
„Danke Neelix, was ist das?“  
Chakotay betrachtete das Glas. Die Flüssigkeit war rot und roch süßlich.  
„Ich habe es selbst kreiert. Eine Komposition aus süßen Erdbeeren mit einem Schuss Zitrone.“  
Neelix war stolz auf sich, das konnte man ihm an der Nasenspitze ansehen.  
Chakotay nippte an seinem Glas und zog erstaunt die Stirn nach oben.  
Es schmeckte wirklich sehr gut.  
„Die anderen sind da vorne am Buffet“ sagte Neelix.  
So schnell, wie er aufgetaucht war, war er auch schon wieder in der Menge verschwunden.  
Er ging zu B’Elanna, Tom und Harry rüber, begrüßte sie und setzte sich zu ihnen.

Kathryn legte das letzte Padd des Tages auf ihren Schreibtisch.  
Endlich war sie fertig. Es war schon 19:45 Uhr.  
Sie hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass es schon so spät war.  
 _*Die Party*_ schoss es ihr durch den Kopf.  
 _*Jetzt lohnt es sich sicherlich sowieso nicht mehr hinzugehen*_  
Sie lehnte sich in ihrem Stuhl zurück und dachte über Chakotays Worte nach.  
 _*Ich würde mich sehr freuen, Sie heute Abend im Casino anzutreffen, Captain*_ wiederholte sie gedanklich und lächelte.  
Sie dachte an seine starken Hände, die sie an seinen Körper drückten, an seine zärtlichen Berührungen und wie er ihren Kopf zwischen seine Hände nahm, um sie zu küssen.  
 _*Geb dir nen Ruck, Captain*_ sagte sie zu sich, stand auf und ging auf die Brücke.

Sie ging auf Tuvok zu und nickte.  
„Lieutenant“  
„Captain“ entgegnete er trocken.  
„Sie haben die Brücke!“ sagte sie und legte ihm dankend eine Hand auf seine Schulter.  
„Jawohl, Captain.“

Der Turbolift stoppte. Sie stieg aus und ging den Gang entlang, der zum Casino führte.  
Als sie an der Krankenstation vorbei kam stellte sie fest, dass noch Licht brannte.  
Soweit sie informiert war, gab es aktuell keine verletzten- oder erkrankten Crewmitglieder also beschloss sie, einmal einen Blick reinzuwerfen.  
Sie trat ein, doch die Krankenstation war leer.  
„Doktor?“ rief sie vorsichtig.  
„Captain!“ er schoss eilig aus seinem Büro und bäumte sich vor ihr auf.  
„Wissen Sie eigentlich wie frustrierend es ist, hier eingesperrt sein zu müssen? Alle Crewmitglieder feiern ausgelassen im Casino und wer sitzt hier mal wieder fest?“  
Kathryn schaute ihn schief an.  
„Ach Doktor. Sie wissen doch...“ doch der Doktor unterbrach sie.  
„Wenn wir die Holoemitter auf der Voyager endlich erweitern würden, wäre das für alle ein Vorteil. Ich könnte in Notfällen überall hin und könnte ganz nebenbei eben auch an gesellschaftlichen Ereignissen teilnehmen, anstatt auf die Krankenstation beschränkt zu sein.“   
Kathryn schmunzelte. Diesen Vortrag hatte sie sich schon des Öfteren vom Doktor anhören müssen.

„Apropos Notfälle...“ begann er weiter zu sprechen.  
„... was machen Sie hier? Fehlt Ihnen etwas? Sie sehen nicht krank aus.“  
„Mir geht es bestens, Doktor. Ich habe Licht gesehen und mich gefragt, wer hier noch sein Unwesen treibt.“  
„Captain, ich bin doch kein Unwesen!“ rief der Doktor empört aus.  
„Aber nein Doktor“ sie klopfte ihm ermutigend auf die Schulter.  
„Jetzt wird es allerdings Zeit, dass auch Sie mal eine kleine Pause einlegen, Doktor.“  
„Also gut. Ich gebe mich geschlagen. Aber!... Sie denken über mein Anliegen nach!“  
„Das werde ich. Versprochen. Gute Nacht, Doktor!“  
„Danke! Gute Nacht, Captain – Computer, MHN deaktivieren!“  
Der Doktor verschwand und Kathryn reduzierte das Licht auf der Krankenstation, bevor sie ihren Weg fortsetzte.

Chakotay, B’Elanna, Tom und Harry unterhielten sich angeregt über den neuesten Klatsch und Tratsch auf der Voyager. Selbst Harry taute in der Gegenwart des Commanders ein wenig auf, was ihn sehr freute und er war wirklich froh, dass keiner der drei das Thema ‚New Earth‘ zur Sprache gebracht hatte. Er hätte weder gewusst wie er reagieren-, noch was er hätte sagen sollen.

Inzwischen war es 20:30 Uhr und die Feier war in vollem Gange.  
„Also, ich glaube sie kommt nicht mehr!“ warf Tom in die Runde.  
„Wer kommt nicht mehr?“ ertönte eine vertraute Stimme hinter seinem Rücken.  
Alle vier drehten sich abrupt um, als sie ihre Stimme vernahmen.  
„Ca... Captain!“ stellte Tom stotternd und mit großen Augen fest.  
“Schön Sie zu sehen, Captain” entgegnete Chakotay lächelnd.  
Kathryn lächelte ebenfalls und legte Chakotay eine Hand auf die Schulter. Diese Geste war unauffällig, denn sie tat es letztendlich nicht nur bei ihm.  
Jetzt allerdings galt diese Berührung ganz alleine ihm und an dem Druck, den sie ausübte, spürte er es genau.

„Kommen Sie, setzten Sie sich.“  
B’Elanna rückte ein Stück zur Seite, sodass Kathryn sich zwischen sie und Chakotay setzen konnte.  
„Danke!“ sagte Kathryn, als sie Platz nahm.  
Sie saßen alle eng beieinander und so fiel der enge Körperkontakt von Chakotay und ihr gar nicht auf, denn auch B’Elanna saß von der anderen Seite recht eng an ihr dran.  
Die Tatsache, dass sie Chakotay nicht weiter berühren dufte, obwohl sie so nah beieinander saßen machte sie fast verrückt und sie zwang sich aufmerksam dem bunten Treiben im Casino zu lauschen, statt seinem Körper und seiner Wärme Beachtung zu schenken.

Es dauerte ein wenig, bis das Gespräch der Führungsoffiziere wieder einen lockeren und angeregten Lauf nahm. Wenn der Captain dabei war, überdachte jeder noch einmal seine Wortwahl ehe er aussprach, was er dachte.  
Die fünf Führungsoffiziere lachten miteinander und erzählten sich die Unterschiedlichsten Dinge.  
Kathryn berichtete von ihrer Begegnung mit dem Doktor.  
Er konnte einem ja doch etwas leidtun.  
Alle waren sich einig, dass sie seiner Bitte mit der Erweiterung der Holoemitter nachkommen sollten.

Einige Crewmitglieder hatten Kathryn angesprochen und ihr gesagt, wie sehr sie sich freuten, sie hier zu sehen. Neelix war sogar im Begriff gewesen, sie vor überschwänglicher Freude zu umarmen, überlegte es sich im letzten Moment aber nochmal anders.  
Der ganze Abend gab ihr ein gutes Gefühl, umgeben von ihren Freunden und ihrer großen Familie, der Crew und sie bemerkte gar nicht, wie die Zeit verging.

„Schon 23:30 Uhr?“ stieß B’Elanna hervor.  
„Captain, vielleicht sollten wir die Besprechung morgen auf 10:00 Uhr legen.“  
B’Elanna lachte.  
„Netter Versuch, Lieutenant“ lachte Kathryn und erhob mahnend einen Finger.  
„Ich werde mich nun aber auch für heute verabschieden. Commander, hätten Sie Lust, mich zu begleiten?“  
Chakotay riss die Augen auf und blickte sie entgeistert an.  
„Wie darf ich das denn nun verstehen, Captain?“  
Er wusste, was sie mit ihrer Frage meinte, konnte sich einen kleinen Scherz allerdings nicht verkneifen.  
„Oh, Commander!“  
Sie boxte ihm mit dem Ellenbogen in die Rippen und lachte.  
B’Elanna, Tom und Harry stimmten ins Gelächter mit ein, während Chakotay ihre ausgelassene Stimmung zufrieden beobachtete.  
„Ich begleite sie gerne bis zu Ihrem Quartier, falls Sie das meinten.“  
Er zwinkerte.  
„Genau das habe ich sagen wollen“ sagte sie, nachdem sie sich fast an einem Schluck von Neelix Erdbeer-Zitronen-Kreation verschluckte.

Die Führungsoffiziere standen auf, bedankten sich bei Neelix für den netten Abend und verließen gemeinsam das Casino.  
Vor der Tür trennten sich ihre Wege.  
Chakotay und Kathryn musste links den Gang hinunter und B’Elanna, Tom und Harry in die andere Richtung.

„Es war ein sehr schöner Abend. Ich wünsche Ihnen eine gute Nacht“ sagte Kathryn ehrlich.  
„Danke, Captain, Ihnen auch eine gute Nacht.“  
Harry nickte und lächelte sie an.  
B’Elanna und Tom stimmten dem zu.  
„Und denken Sie daran: 9:00 Uhr. Konferenzraum“ mahnte Kathryn noch einmal etwas scherzhaft.  
„Aye, Aye, Captain“ rief Tom noch im Gehen.

Chakotay bot ihr seinen rechten Arm an, den sie nur Allzugerne ergriff und schlenderte mit ihm in Richtung ihrer Quartiere.  
Auf ihrem Weg begegneten sie niemandem, sehr zur Freude von Chakotay, denn er hatte sich noch eine Kleinigkeit einfallen lassen.  
Er hätte es nicht ertragen können, wenn sie einfach so in ihr Quartier verschwunden wäre, nachdem sie und ihre Körper den ganzen Abend so eng beieinander saßen.

Es gab an manchen Stellen der Flure eine Art ‚Nische‘, ähnlich wie eine kleine Höhle.  
Sie dienten der Verteidigung gegen Feinde, sollten sich diese einmal Zugang zum Schiff verschaffen.  
In diesen Hohlräumen hatten gut zwei Personen Platz um im Falle des Falles aus dieser Position für den nötigen Überraschungsmoment zu sorgen.  
Sie waren so unscheinbar, dass sie selbst der Crew nicht auffielen, wenn sie daran vorbei liefen.  
Kathryn hatte diese ‚Verteidigungsposten‘ immer belächelt, bis sie einmal selbst in die Situation geriet und dort vor einem Feind Schutz suchen musste.

Chakotay vergewisserte sich, dass sie auch wirklich alleine auf dem Flur waren.  
Auf Höhe einer der Nischen zog Chakotay Kathryn über seinen rechten Ellenbogen vor seine Brust und umfasste ihren Körper mit seinem linken Arm. Er presste ihr seine rechte Hand auf den Mund, da er wusste, sie würde direkt protestieren wollen.  
Instinktiv griff sie nach seinem Arm, der eng um sie geschlungen war.  
Rasch zog er sie rückwärts hinter die Wand und drückte ihren Körper gegen seinen.  
Langsam löste er die Hand von ihrem Mund, hielt ihren Körper aber weiter fest.  
Es war dunkel und das einzige Licht schien vom Flur hinein.  
Niemand konnte sie sehen.  
„Chakotay...“ flüsterte sie.  
„... du bist verrückt!“

Sie drehte sich mit ihrem Körper ein wenig zu ihm und blickte Chakotay über ihre rechte Schulter ins Gesicht.  
Er spürte ihren Atem an seiner Wange und kam mit seinem Gesicht ihrem langsam näher.  
Er fand ihre Lippen und küsste sie zärtlich.  
„Ich bin verrückt nach dir“ raunte er, als er den Kuss kurz unterbrach.  
Er lockerte seinen Griff und sie drehte sich ganz zu ihm um.  
Sie schlang ihre Arme um seinen Nacken und presste ihre Lippen ungehemmt gegen seine.  
Seine Hände wanderten ihren Rücken entlang bis zu ihrem Po, mit dem sie sich einen Moment beschäftigten.

„Irgendwie habe ich grade ein Déjà-vu“ flüsterte sie lustvoll gegen seine Lippen.  
Sie vergrub ihre Hände in seinen Haaren und er stöhnte auf.  
„Kathryn...“ brummte er in ihr Ohr, als er eine Spur aus Küssen auf ihrer Wange hinterließ.  
Langsam aber sicher verlor er die Kontrolle über seinen Verstand.  
Seine Hände wanderten ihren Rücken hinauf und bahnten sich einen Weg unter ihre komplette Uniform. Er spürte ihre nackte, weiche und warme Haut und er spürte seine Erregung, die heiß wie Feuer in ihm brannte.

Das Gefühl seiner warmen Hände jagte ein Kribbeln durch ihren ganzen Körper.  
Sie spürte seine Härte an ihrem Unterleib, was ihr ein lustvolles Ziehen verschaffte.  
Ihre eigene Erregung drohte sie zu überfluten.

Langsam fuhr er mit seiner Zunge ihren Hals entlang und küsste sie an jeder Stelle, an der er ihre Haut zu fassen bekam.  
Seine Hände fuhren ungehindert zu ihren Brüsten. Seine Fingerspitzen berührten sie erst vorsichtig, dann umfasste er sie komplett.  
Durch den dünnen Stoff konnte er ihre Brustwarzen spüren, die er vorsichtig kniff.

Kathryn schloss die Augen und stöhnte auf.  
„Chakotay... wir können... doch nicht... hier... ooohhh verdammt...“  
Ihr Herz wollte explodieren. Sie musste seine Hände stoppen, wenn sie nicht auf der Stelle seinen Namen rufen wollte.  
Sie suchte seine Lippen, knabberte und sog an ihnen rum.  
Ihr Plan ging auf. Seine Hände verharrten unter ihrem Shirt und er konzentrierte sich auf die Dinge, die sie tat.  
Ihre Hände wanderten über seine Uniform hinab zu seinem Hosenbund.  
„Bitte Kathryn... tu... das... nicht...“  
Stöhnend flehte er sie an, doch es war zu spät.  
Ihre Hände wanderten über seine Hüften immer tiefer, bis sie sanft über seine Beule strich, die sich fordernd gegen sie presste.

Schweißperlen standen ihm auf der Stirn und sein Atem ging immer heftiger. Er biss sich auf die Lippen um nicht noch lauter zu stöhnen.  
Viel zu lange hatte er sich nach diesen Berührungen gesehnt. Nun brachen sie über ihn hinein, wie der Plasmasturm auf ‚New Earth‘.

Kathryn wollte ihn. Sie begann, sich an seinem Hosenbund zu schaffen zu machen, als sie abrupt stoppte und für einen kurzen Moment die Luft anhielt.

„Sscchhtt... Hörst Du das auch?“ flüsterte sie.  
Auf den Flur waren eindeutig Schritte zu hören, die immer näher kamen.  
Beide gaben sich die größte Mühe die Kontrolle wieder zu erlangen und versuchten, ihren lauten und schnellen Atem leise wieder einzufangen.  
Er hatte seine Hände unter ihrer Uniform hervor geholt, seine Arme um sie gelegt und sie liebevoll an sich gezogen.

Die Party im Casino musste wohl zu Ende sein. Wo kamen sonst um diese Uhrzeit so viele Crewman her. Sie hörten viel Getuschel und Gelächter, konnten aber keine klaren Worte verstehen.  
Sie verharrten ungefähr zehn Minuten in dieser Position bis alle Schritte verebbt waren.  
Erleichtert atmeten sie auf.

Chakotay suchte ihre Lippen und küsste sie.  
„Ich werde dich so sehr vermissen.“  
„Vermissen? Chakotay, wovon sprichst du?“  
Chakotay schaute sie verwirrt an.  
„Sag mir jetzt bitte nicht, dass du es vergessen hast.“  
„Was? Was habe ich vergessen?“  
„Die zweiwöchige Außenmission mit Tom Paris und Harry Kim. Wir starten morgen um 14:00 Uhr.“  
„Oh nein... nein!“  
Kathryn riss die Augen auf. Sie hatte diese Mission wirklich total vergessen.  
Die drei sollten mit dem Shuttle einen Nebel untersuchen, der ganz in der Nähe ihrer aktuellen Position lag.  
Genau deswegen kam B’Elanna auch jetzt mit ihren Vorschlägen zur Warpkern-Modifikation. Kathryn fiel wieder ein, dass B’Elanna irgendwas von den nächsten zwei Wochen sagte. Allerdings war das der Part, wo sie kurz mit ihren Gedanken abgeschweift war.

_*Das darf doch nicht wahr sein*_ seufzte sie innerlich  
Diese Mission hatte sie geplant, bevor sich etwas zwischen Chakotay und ihr entwickelt hatte.  
„Ich könnte Tuvok an deiner Stelle mitfliegen lassen.“  
„Hey, es sind nur zwei Wochen. Auf dich zu warten war deutlich härter für mich.“  
Er lächelte und stupste mit seiner Nase gegen ihre Wange.  
Es beruhigte sie ein wenig, doch sie seufzte traurig.  
„Du hast gewonnen... Ich werde dich auch sehr vermissen.“  
Sie vergrub ihren Kopf an seinem Hals und er drückte sie fest an sich.

„Lass uns schlafen gehen. Ich möchte morgen nicht mit dunklen Augenringen im Besprechungsraum auftauchen.“  
Er strich ihr sanft über den Rücken.  
„Schlafen wir... in einem Bett?“  
Kathryn traute sich fast nicht, ihm diese Frage zu stellen.  
„Ich würde nichts lieber tun, als neben dir zu liegen aber wenn ich das heute Nacht tue, überlege ich es mir mit der Außenmission womöglich doch noch einmal anders.“  
Er lächelte sanft.  
„Abgesehen davon würden wir beide dann heute Nacht wohl keinen Schlaf mehr finden.“  
Sein Lächeln barg etwas Geheimnisvolles.  
„Einverstanden“ flüsterte sie kaum hörbar.  
„Gehen wir von hier aus getrennt in unsere Quartiere? Ich weiß nicht, ob noch wer...“  
Chakotay beendete ihre Frage mit einem zärtlichen Kuss.  
„Ich warte hier, bis du außer Reichweite bist. Schlaf gut“ sagte er schließlich.  
Sie wollte sich grade umdrehen und gehen, als sie inne hielt und ihn noch einmal küsste.  
„Chakotay, ich liebe dich.“ flüsterte sie leise zum Abschied.  
„Ich liebe Dich auch, Kathryn.“  
Sie zupfte ihre Uniform zurecht, drehte sich um und verschwand schnellen Schrittes auf dem Flur.  
15 Minuten später war auch Chakotay in seinem Quartier angekommen.  
Ihm war glücklicherweise niemand mehr begegnet.  
Schnell zog er sich um und fiel glücklich und erschöpft in sein Bett.


	7. Chapter 7

Tag 1

Kathryn stand mit einer Tasse Kaffee in der Hand am Panoramafenster des Besprechungsraumes.  
Es war 8:45 Uhr und sie gähnte leise in sich hinein, während sie die vorbeiziehenden Sterne beobachtete.  
Sie hatte beinahe verschlafen und konnte sich nur mit viel Mühe dazu aufraffen ihren schmalen Körper aus dem Bett zu heben.  
Mit aufgesetzter guter Laune war sie über die Brücke und ihren Bereitschaftsraum in den Besprechungsraum getreten, um noch einmal die Ruhe vor B’Elannas Vortrag zu genießen.  
Sie dachte kurz an den gestrigen Abend zurück und blieb an Chakotays Lippen hängen.  
Ein wohliges Gefühl breitete sich in ihr aus, obwohl sie ihm eigentlich böse sein musste.  
Er hatte sie abgewiesen, als sie ihn fragte, ob sie in einem Bett schlafen würden, doch dann erinnerte sie sich daran, dass grade sie diejenige war, die alles langsam angehen lassen wollte.  
Völlig in ihren Gedanken verloren bemerkte sie gar nicht, dass plötzlich jemand hinter ihr stand.

„Wenn sich das verträumte Lächeln des Captain im Fenster spiegelt kann es nur bedeuten, dass sie an etwas Schönes denkt.“  
Chakotay trat neben sie und sie zuckte zusammen, sodass sie beinahe den Kaffee über ihre Uniform goss.  
„Commander, tun Sie das nie wieder!“  
Sie wollte ihn mahnend anschauen, konnte sich aber ein kleines Grinsen nicht verkneifen.  
Mittlerweile war es 8:50 Uhr. 

„Hast du gut geschlafen?“  
„Commander!“  
Sie machte ihn mit einem Kopfnicken Richtung Tür darauf aufmerksam, förmlich zu bleiben.  
„Keine Sorge, sie haben noch 10 Minuten oder ist außer Tuvok schon einmal irgendwer zu früh zu einer Besprechung gekommen?“  
„Stimmt aber lass uns nichts riskieren.“  
„Einverstanden!“  
Chakotay nickte und schenkte ihr sein schönstes Lächeln, in dem sie sich für einen kurzen Moment verlor.  
„Also, Captain?“  
Er holte sie aus ihrem kleinen Tagtraum zurück.  
„Äähhmm, wie bitte?“  
„Haben Sie gut geschlafen?“  
Kathryn war etwas rot angelaufen, obwohl es ihr in seiner Gegenwart nicht mehr unangenehm sein musste, ihn einfach nur anzusehen.  
„Ich war… sehr allein, Commander.“

„Oh!“  
Chakotay wusste genau, worauf sie anspielte. Er hatte sie abgewiesen, indem er die Nacht nicht mit ihr in einem Bett verbringen wollte.  
Sie wollte, das hatte sie ihm deutlich zu spüren gegeben und wären die restlichen Crewman nicht aus dem Casino gekommen, hätte er in dem Moment auch so für nichts mehr garantiert.  
Letztendlich war er jedoch froh darüber, da er die erste gemeinsame Nacht mit ihr zu etwas ganz besonderem machen wollte.  
„Es tut mir leid“ flüsterte er leise.  
„Muss es nicht, Chakotay. Ich glaube, es war besser so“ flüsterte sie ebenfalls und lächelte ermutigend.  
„Immerhin sind wir pünktlich hier gewesen“ sagte sie nun wieder in normaler Lautstärke.

Die Türen des Bereitschaftsraumes öffneten sich mit einem Zischen und Tuvok trat ein.  
Tuvok kam immer fünf Minuten vor dem Termin in den Besprechungsraum.

„Lassen Sie uns doch schon einmal Platz nehmen, meine Herren!“  
Kathryn wandte sich Tuvok und Chakotay offen zu und ging zu ihrem Platz.  
Links von ihr Chakotay, rechts Tuvok.  
Die drei hatten grade Platz genommen, als B’Elanna, Tom und Harry durch die Tür traten.  
„Guten Morgen“ sagten die drei gleichzeitig, da sie den Captain zuvor auf der Brücke noch nicht gesehen hatten.  
„Guten Morgen“ entgegnete Kathryn.  
Harry nahm neben Chakotay platz und Tom setzte sich neben Tuvok.  
B’Elanna gab einige Daten in die Konsole ein und es öffnete sich eine Darstellung des Warp-Kernes.  
„Lieutenant, wenn sie bereit sind, können Sie gerne loslegen.“  
Kathryn lehnte sich in ihrem Stuhl zurück.  
„Sehr gerne, Captain.“

Alle Offiziere schenkten B’Elanna ihre volle Aufmerksamkeit.  
Hochmotiviert begann sie ihren Vortrag und zeigte der kleinen Runde genau, was sie geplant hatte und wie sie es umsetzten wollte..  
Ihre Ausführungen waren vielversprechend und würden ihre Reise effektiv um sieben Jahre verkürzen.  
Es erfüllte Kathryn mit Stolz, dass B’Elanna alles daran setzte sie so gut es ging zu unterstützen, um das Schiff und die Crew schnell nach Hause zu bringen.  
Sie entspannte sich und ließ den Blick über ihre Führungsoffiziere schweifen.  
Ihr Blick blieb dabei an Chakotay hängen. Seine schwarzen Haare, sein muskulöser Körper und sein Lächeln, das er grade aufgelegt hatte, jagten ihr einen warmen Schauer durch den Körper.

Chakotay drehte sich mit seinem Stuhl zum Tisch, als B’Elanna eine der vielen Fragen von Tuvok beantwortete und schaute zu Kathryn.  
Überrascht stellte er fest, dass ihr aufmerksamer aber doch verträumter Blick ihm galt.  
Er sah in ihre kristallblauen Augen und für ein paar Sekunden schien alles um sie herum still zu stehen.  
„Hat sonst noch jemand von Ihnen eine Frage?“  
B’Elannas Stimme unterbrach das vertraute Gefühl der Verbundenheit.  
Chakotay räusperte sich und hoffte, dass niemand den intensiven Blickkontakt bemerkt hatte.

„Soweit ich das sehe, haben Sie uns exzellent über ihr Vorhaben informiert, Lieutenant, was meinen Sie, Captain?“  
Chakotay war froh, grade noch einmal die Kurve gekriegt zu haben und schaute Kathryn nun wartend an, während B’Elanna neben Tom platz nahm.

Kathryn stand auf und ging langsam durch den Raum, bis sie hinter Chakotay und Harry zum stehen kam.  
„Lieutenant, ich bin begeistert“ rief sie euphorisch aus und legte ihre rechte Hand auf Chakotays- und ihre linke Hand auf Harrys Schulter.  
Harry zuckte kurz unter ihrer Berührung auf, was sie allerdings ignorierte.  
„Wenn Sie mich fragen, können Sie sofort beginnen.“  
Ihr Blick war auf B’Elanna gerichtet.  
„Oder hat noch jemand Einwände?“  
Jetzt schaute sie durch die Runde und beugte sich etwas vor, um auch die Gesichtsausdrücke von Harry und Chakotay besser sehen zu können, wobei sie ihr Gewicht ganz unbewusste deutlich mehr auf die starke Schulter von Chakotay stützte.

Die Offiziere schüttelten zufrieden mit den Köpfen.  
„Die Ausführungen von Lieutenant Torres sind logisch und effizient. Ich sehe keinen Grund, warum sie die Arbeiten weiter aufschieben sollte“ stellte Tuvok abschließend fest.  
„Also gut. Lieutenant, legen Sie los!“  
Kathryn war aufgeregt, versuchte aber sich nicht so viel anmerken zu lassen.  
„Mit dem größten Vergnügen, Captain.“  
„Das wär‘s dann erstmal. Chakotay, Tom, Harry, Sie starten pünktlich um 14:00 Uhr. Wegtreten.“  
Kathryn löste die Hände von Harrys- und Chakotays Schultern und ging wieder in Richtung ihres Stuhles.  
Die Offiziere erhoben sich und gingen zur Tür.  
„Commander, warten Sie bitte noch einen Moment.“  
Chakotay stoppte in seiner Bewegung und wandte sich Kathryn zu.  
„Ja, Captain?“

Als alle anderen Offiziere den Besprechungsraum verlassen hatten, ging sie auf Chakotay zu und reichte ihm ein Padd.  
„Hier. Mein zweites Padd.“  
„Ich verstehe nicht ganz, Captain?“  
Chakotay nahm das Padd und blickte sie verwirrt an.  
„Ich habe meine beiden Padds ein wenig… na, sagen wir es mal so… technisch verbessert.“  
„Und das bedeutet?“  
„Das, mein lieber Chakotay bedeutet, dass diese Padds auch dann noch miteinander kommunizieren können, wenn Sie mitten im Nebel sind.“  
„Bei diesem Nebel hat selbst die Voyager Probleme mit der Kommunikation. Wie ist das möglich?“  
Chakotay war sichtlich erstaunt.  
„Es ist einfacher, die kleinen Datenströme auf die Daten den Nebels zu kalibrieren, als das ganze Schiff, Commander.“  
„Ich verstehe!“  
Chakotay begann schelmisch zu grinsen.  
„Hmm? Was ist so amüsant?“  
Kathryn stemmte die Hände in die Hüften.  
„Ich stelle mir nur grade vor, dass es ziemlich interessant werden könnte.“  
„Interessant?“  
„Ein einsamer Captain, der sehnsüchtig auf die Nachrichten des ersten Offiziers wartet und ein einsamer, in einem Shuttle gefangener, erster Offizier, der sich nach ein paar Zeilen seines Captains sehnt…“  
Sein grinsen wurde breiter.  
„Chakotay!“ rief sie empört aus.  
„Sie dürfen dieses Padd nicht aus den Augen lassen, verstanden?“  
„Aye, Captain.“

Chakotay umfasste blitzschnell ihr Gesicht, schloss den kleinen Abstand zwischen ihnen und küsste sie.  
Kathryn wollte sich wehren, doch seine weichen Lippen und seine warmen Hände an ihren Wangen machten ihr einen Strich durch die Rechnung.  
Als Chakotay den Kuss löste, entfuhr ihr ein kurzer Laut des Protestes.  
„Was war das denn, Commander?“  
Kathryn lächelte zufrieden und versank in seinen braunen Augen.  
„Ich glaube, man nennt es Kuss.“  
Chakotay tat unschuldig und zuckte mit den Schultern.  
„Sehr witzig“ flüsterte sie.  
„Ich habe keine Ahnung, ob wir uns vor meiner Abreise noch einmal sehen, daher habe ich diese Situation als geeignet angesehen.“  
„Sehr gut durchdacht, Commander.“  
„Ich werde jetzt meine restlichen Sachen packen. Ich habe nur noch zwei Stunden.“  
Chakotay stellte fast erschrocken fest, wie spät es schon war.  
„Einverstanden. Wegtreten.“  
Sie zwinkerte ihm noch einmal zu, bevor er sich umdrehte und den Besprechungsraum verließ.

Pünktlich um 14:00 Uhr Bordzeit trafen sich Chakotay, Tom und Harry an der Shuttlerampe.  
Der Doktor hatte sie alle für Missionstauglich erklärt.  
„Ich glaube, wir werden viel Spaß haben“ sagte Tom überschwänglich.  
„Freuen Sie sich nicht zu früh Lieutenant. Es kann ziemlich einsam werden da draußen.“  
„Ach kommen Sie, Chakotay. Das wird wie ein Campingurlaub. Drei Männer unter sich.“  
Tom schulterte seine Sachen, um sie in das Shuttle zu bringen.  
„Ich bin sehr gespannt“ entgegnete Chakotay lachend.

Harry Kim war immer noch nicht ganz wohl bei der Sache, zwei Wochen lang alleine mit dem Commander und Tom in einem Shuttle zu sitzen, doch Captain Janeway hatte ihm Mut gemacht und ihm gesagte, dass sie ihm vertraue.  
Er schnappte sich ebenfalls seine Sachen und brachte sie ins Shuttle.  
„Harry?“  
„Ja, Commander?“  
Automatisch nahm Harry Haltung an, als Chakotay ihn ansprach.  
„Für die nächsten zwei Wochen vergessen wir einmal das ‚Fähnrich‘ und das ‚Commander‘ und entspannen uns ein wenig, in Ordnung?“  
Chakotay lächelte ihn ermutigend an und Harry war seinen Worten sehr dankbar.  
„Gerne, Co… ähh, ich meine Chakotay.“  
Harry nickte verlegen.  
„Na dann wollen wir mal“ sagte Chakotay zu den beiden.

Die drei nahmen ihre Plätze im Shuttle ein.  
„Chakotay an Brücke.“  
„Sprechen Sie, Commander!“  
Kathryns Stimme ertönte in der Komm-Verbindung.  
„Captain, wir sind bereit zum Start.“  
„Starterlaubnis gewährt, Commander!“  
„Danke, Captain!“  
„Viel Erfolg und kommen Sie alle heile wieder, meine Herren.“  
„Wir geben unser Bestes!“  
Die Shuttlerampe öffnete sich und Tom flog das Shuttle galant ins All hinaus.

Kathryns restliche Schicht auf der Brücke verging wie so oft in letzter Zeit ereignislos.  
Sie hoffte, dass die drei sich während ihrer Außenmission nicht an die Gurgel gingen und dass keiner etwas von ihrem Padd mitbekam.  
Nachdem sie sich bei B’Elanna über den Beginn ihrer Arbeiten erkundigt hatte, beschloss sie, im Casino noch eine Kleinigkeit zu essen.  
Es war mittlerweile schon 20:00 Uhr und sie hatte gar nicht bemerkt, wie schnell die Zeit verflogen war.

„Guten Abend Captain, darf ich Ihnen etwas anbieten?“  
„Neelix, guten Abend, was haben Sie denn heute Schönes?“  
Kathryn blickte neugierig über seinen Tresen.  
„Wie wäre es mit ein paar Pfannkuchen mit selbstgemachter Erdbeermarmelade?“  
„Das klingt fantastisch. Ich nehme welche.“  
„Kommt sofort, Captain. Nehmen Sie doch schon mal Platz. Ich bringe sie Ihnen gleich.“  
„Danke!“  
Neelix verschwand in seiner Küche und Kathryn setzte sich an einen Tisch am Fenster.  
Es war nicht mehr viel los im Casino und die anwesenden Crewmitglieder ließen sie in Ruhe.  
Sie holte ihr persönliches Padd aus der Tasche und legte es vor sich auf den Tisch.  
 _*Vielleicht hat er mir ja schon eine Nachricht geschickt*_  
Doch das Display zeigte nichts an.  
 _*Dann bekommst du jetzt eine von mir, Chakotay*_  
Sie wollte grade beginnen, da kam Neelix fröhlich mit einem Teller in der Hand auf sie zu.  
Schnell schloss sie den Nachrichtenkanal und schob das Padd beiseite.  
„Die Arbeit hört bei Ihnen wohl nie auf, oder Captain?“  
Er stellte den Teller mit den duftenden Pfannkuchen vor ihrer Nase ab und deutete auf das Padd.  
„Das ist nun mal die Last des Captains, aber mit diesen Pfannkuchen läuft die Arbeit sicherlich gleich viel besser.“  
Sie lächelte Neelix zufrieden an.  
„Lassen Sie es sich schmecken, Captain.“  
„Danke, Neelix.“

Nachdem sich Kathryn satt und zufrieden noch einmal bei Neelix bedankt hatte, verließ sie das Casino und ging in ihr Quartier.  
Es war mittlerweile schon 21:30 Uhr und sie beschloss, sich bald schlafen zu legen.  
Wieder zog sie ihr Padd aus der Tasche und prüfte, ob eine Nachricht eingegangen war.  
 _*Schade*_ dachte sie sich, als das Display wieder keine Nachrichten anzeigte.  
 _*Vielleicht ist mir bei den Programmierung der Padds doch ein Fehler unterlaufen?*_ fragte sie sich.  
 _*Ich kann es nur erfahren, wenn ich es versuche*_  
Sie öffnete den Kanal und begann zu tippen.

**Kathryn Janeway:** Hallo Chakotay. Ich hoffe, bei euch ist alles in Ordnung. Ich komme grade aus dem Casino. Neelix hatte Pfannkuchen mit Erdbeermarmelade gemacht. Phänomenal sage ich dir. Schade, dass du sie nicht probieren konntest. Ich werde nun ins Bett gehen und hoffe, dass dich diese Nachricht überhaupt erreicht. Schlaf gut und lass dich von Tom und Harry nicht ärgern. Kuss, Kathryn.

Kathryn betrat das Schlafzimmer und legte ihr Padd zufrieden auf den Nachttisch.  
Sie ging noch einmal ins Bad, zog sich um und ließ sich dann in ihr gemütliches Bett fallen, wo sie schnell einschlief.

 

\- im Shuttle -

Tom und Harry witzelten ein wenig rum, während Chakotay die bisher gesammelten Daten analysierte.  
Der Flug verlief wie erwartet ruhig und es gab keine Probleme.  
Die drei hatten sich darauf geeinigt, dass Tom die erste Nacht am Steuer blieb.  
„Ich werde mich nun schlafen legen.“  
Chakotay gähnte und streckte die Arme.  
„Ich bleibe noch kurz bei Tom. Schlafen Sie gut.“  
Harry nickte.  
„Danke. Gute Nacht!“  
„Gute Nacht“ sagten Harry und Tom wie aus einem Mund.

Chakotay schwang sich auf seine Liege und zog vorsichtig das Padd von Kathryn hervor.  
Er staunte nicht schlecht, als es tatsächlich eine Nachricht von ihr anzeigte.  
 _*Es hat tatsächlich funktioniert*_ dachte er sich.  
Gespannt öffnete er die Nachricht und las sie durch.  
Er lächelte glücklich und war froh, dass sie wenigstens so miteinander kommunizieren konnten.  
Er hörte, wie Harry sagte, dass auch er nun schlafen gehen wollte und tippte ihr schnell eine Antwort.

**Chakotay:** Hallo Kathryn. Uns geht es gut und dir scheint es nach dem Abendessen ja hervorragend zu gehen. Die hätte ich wirklich gerne probiert. Vielleicht kann ich Neelix bestechen, wenn ich wieder da bin, sodass ich auch noch eine Portion bekomme. Morgen übernimmt Harry die Nacht. Übermorgen bin ich dran. Vielleicht haben wir da eine Chance uns ein wenig mehr zu ‚unterhalten‘. Ich würde mich freuen. Schlaf gut, Kathryn. Du fehlst mir jetzt schon. Dein Chakotay

Er hörte Harrys Schritte, schaltete eilig das Padd ab und versteckte es wieder.  
Zufrieden schloss er die Augen und fiel in einen tiefen Schlaf.


	8. Chapter 8

Tag 3

Kathryn saß am Schreibtisch ihres Bereitschaftsraumes und ging Tuvoks Sicherheitsbericht durch.  
Dieser ließ sich nicht einfach ‚mal eben‘ durcharbeiten. Tuvok beschrieb jede seiner Kontrollen und jedes Ergebnis bis ins kleinsten Detail, sodass man seine Schicht ohne Probleme hätte nachspielen können.  
Sie bewunderte seine Genauigkeit und seine sehr sachlichen Ausführungen.  
In B’Elannas Bericht konnte man manchmal beim lesen geradezu ihr Temperament spüren.  
Kathryn musste schmunzeln.  
 _*Das würde bei Tuvok nie passieren*_ dachte sie sich grinsend.  
Ihr Blick schweifte zu ihrem Chronometer.  
„20:00 Uhr??“ rief sie erschrocken aus.  
 _*Jetzt aber schnell, Captain!*_ scheuchte sie sich selbst.  
Um 22:00 Uhr wollte sie gemütlich mit ihrem Padd in der Hand im Bett liegen und darauf warten, dass sich Chakotay bei ihr meldete.  
So hatte sie es ihm gestern jedenfalls noch auf die schnelle geschrieben, bevor sie ins Bett gegangen war und er hatte ihr später mit einem kurzen ‚Ich freu mich drauf‘ geantwortet.  
Um 21:00 Uhr hatte sie auch den letzten Satz von Tuvoks Bericht gelesen und machte sich auf den Weg in ihr Quartier.  
Auf der Brücke grüßte sie freundlich die Spätschicht und verschwand schnell im Turbolift, bevor ihr noch jemand eine Frage stellen- oder sie in ein längeres Gespräch verwickeln konnte.

Als sich die Türen ihres Quartiers hinter ihrem Rücken schlossen atmete sie einmal tief durch.  
21:15 Uhr zeigte das Chronometer an. Sie hatte also noch genug Zeit etwas zu essen und sich in Ruhe umzuziehen.  
Nachdem sie sich bei ihrem Replikator einen Nudelauflauf bestellt hatte, nahm sie sich ihr Padd zur Hand und prüfte, ob Chakotay möglicherweise schon eine Nachricht geschickt hatte. Das Display zeigte nichts an - es war auch eigentlich noch zu früh.  
Der Nudelauflauf schmeckte erstaunlicherweise sehr gut und Kathryn aß ihn genüsslich auf.  
Sie recycelte Schale und Besteck und ging ins Bad um sich umzuziehen.

Sie löste die Haarklammern an ihrem Kopf und fuhr mit ihren zarten Fingern durch die langen Haare, die ihr seidig glatt über die Schultern fielen.   
Langsam öffnete sie ihre Uniform und ließ die Jacke, das Rollkragenshirt und die Hose zu Boden fallen.  
Sie schmunzelte ein wenig, als sie sich in schwarzer Spitzenunterwäsche im Spiegel betrachtete und dachte zurück an Chakotays warme Hände, die sich unter ihr Shirt geschoben hatten. Ganz unbewusst strich sie mit der rechten Hand über ihren Bauch und ihre Taille.  
Ihre Haut kribbelte unter der Berührung.  
 _*Himmel, Kathryn, was machst du denn da?*_ schoss es wie ein Blitz durch ihren Kopf.  
Sie blickte sich selbst verstohlen an und schüttelte eilig den Kopf.  
Ohne den Blick nochmal auf ihr eigenes Spiegelbild zu heften, zog sie schnell ihre Unterwäsche aus und zog ihr rosa-farbiges Seidennachthemd an.  
Dann machte sie sich auf ins Wohnzimmer, nahm das Padd und ging ins Schlafzimmer, wo sie sich unter ihre Bettdecke kuschelte und auf ein aufblinken ihres Padds wartete.  
Tausend Schmetterlinge schossen ihr durch den Körper und das Warten fühlte sich wie eine Ewigkeit an, die sie aber gerne in Kauf nahm, solange sie etwas von Chakotay höre würde.

 

\- im Shuttle -

Es war fast 22:00 Uhr und Chakotay wurde ungeduldig. Tom und Harry unterhielten sich seit zwei Stunden angeregt über die Idee einen neuen Holoroman zu programmieren. Er beschloss, die beiden wie kleine Kinder ans Schlafen zu erinnern. Notfalls würde er es ihnen befehlen.  
„Meine Herren, sollten Sie sich nicht langsam schlafen legen?“  
Gebannt wartete er auf eine Antwort.  
„Sie haben Recht, Chakotay. So langsam werden ich müde.“  
Harry streckte sich und gähnte.  
„Ach Harry, stellen Sie sich nicht so an.“  
Tom verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.  
„Tom, wir haben noch viel Zeit um uns über ein neues Holoprogramm einig zu werden, meinen Sie nicht?“  
„Ja, ja, schon gut. Ich gebe mich geschlagen.“  
Tom hob die Hände, als würde man mit einem Fazer auf ihn zielen.  
„Kommen Sie, gönnen wir Chakotay mal ein wenig Ruhe.“  
Harry stand und zwinkerte Chakotay, der als Antwort grinste.  
„Schlafen Sie gut.“  
„Danke, Ihnen eine ruhige Nacht und machen Sie ja nichts kaputt.“  
Tom hob mahnend einen Zeigefinger.  
„Ich gebe mir Mühe, Tom“ lachte Chakotay.

Als er von den beiden nichts mehr hörte war es bereits 22:15 Uhr.  
Er hoffte, dass Kathryn nicht schon eingeschlafen war oder dass ihr sonst nichts dazwischen gekommen war.  
Vorsichtig überprüfte er noch einmal, ob sich Tom und Harry auch wirklich zum schlafen gelegt hatten, dann zog er das Padd hinter seinem Rücken hervor und tippte schnell eine Nachricht.

**Chakotay:** Kathryn?

Fünf Minuten waren vergangen. Nichts geschah. Keine Antwort.  
 _*Ach, Kathryn*_ dachte er sich, als plötzlich der Bildschirm aufleuchtete.

**Kathryn Janeway:** Hi Chakotay.

**Chakotay:** Da bist du ja. Ich hatte schon befürchtet, dir wäre etwas dazwischen gekommen oder du hast dich schon schlafen gelegt.

**Kathryn Janeway:** Ich hab dir gesagt, dass ich warten werden. Ich werde dich doch nicht einfach so versetzen. Ich glaube, die Nachricht musste sich nur erst durch den Nebel kämpfen.

**Chakotay:** Da bin ich aber wirklich froh, dass sie es geschafft hat!

**Kathryn Janeway:** Wie geht es dir? Ist alles in Ordnung bei euch?

**Chakotay:** Mir geht es gut. Den anderen beiden auch. Bis auf Toms Schnarchen, was durch das ganze Shuttle hallt. Ich bin ständig durch sein Grunzen wach geworden, als ich gestern mit ihm im Schlafraum lag. 

**Kathryn Janeway:** Du kannst einem ja richtig leidtun…

**Chakotay:** Kathryn Janeway! Machen Sie sich grade etwa über die Situation Ihres ersten Offiziers lustig? Darf ich Sie daran erinnern, dass es Ihre Idee war, mich auf diese Mission zu schicken?

**Kathryn Janeway:** Commander, Sie wollen mir doch nicht etwa sagen, dass Sie sich dieser Aufgabe nicht gewachsen fühlen?

**Chakotay:** Solange ich weiß, wo und wie ich dich finden kann, fühle ich mich jeder Mission gewachsen!

Chakotay lächelte verträumt und sehnte sich nach Kathryn. Seiner Kathryn.

**Kathryn Janeway:** Du fehlst mir hier, Chakotay. Ich wusste gar nicht mehr, wie lange es dauert, wenn man alle Berichte alleine durcharbeiten muss.

**Chakotay:** Ich bin also nur dazu gut, Berichte mit dir durchzuarbeiten?

Chakotay grinste über beide Ohren. Er liebte es, so mit Kathryn scherzen zu können. Er wusste, dass sie es ihm nicht übel nahm, denn sie hatte scheinbar ebenso Gefallen daran. Warum würde sie auch sonst immer wieder mit einsteigen? 

**Kathryn Janeway:** Wenn du wüsstest…

Jetzt machte sie ihn neugierig.

**Chakotay:** Wenn ich was wüsste?

**Kathryn Janeway:** … wie oft ich schon mehr als nur Berichte mit dir durcharbeiten wollte.

Chakotay sog scharf die Luft ein. Damit hatte er nun wirklich nicht gerechnet.

**Chakotay:** Oh…

**Kathryn Janeway:** Entschuldige.

**Chakotay:** Nein, so meine ich das nicht. Das war eher ein positives ‚Oh…‘. Diese Gedanken hattest nicht nur du. Aber ich konnte dich ja nicht einfach packen und…

**Kathryn Janeway:** … und???

An der Menge der Fragezeichen merkte er, wie ungeduldig sie war. Ob ihr wohl grade auch etwas wärmer wurde?

**Chakotay:** … lieber deinen Körper, statt Berichte… 

**Kathryn Janeway:** Die Vorstellung ist nett!

**Chakotay:** Nett? Kathryn, ich bitte dich. Ich sitze hier in einem kleinen Shuttle, während ich mir vorstelle, gewisse Dinge mit dir zu tun und sagst dazu ‚nett‘?

**Kathryn Janeway:** Bitte setze deine Vorstellungen so schnell wie möglich in die Tat um, wenn du wieder hier bist.

_*Verdammt, meint sie das wirklich ernst? Verführt mich diese Frau grade wirklich über einen Padd-Chat?*_

**Chakotay:** Versprochen! Aber jetzt würde ich vorschlagen, das Thema zu wechseln, es wir nämlich grade ein wenig ‚eng‘.

**Kathryn Janeway:** Eng?

**Chakotay:** Oh nein Kathryn, das erkläre ich dir nun wirklich nicht. Du bist die klügste Frau, die ich kenne. Lass den großen Krieger bitte wieder anständig denken…

 

\- auf der Voyager -

Kathryn war heiß. Chakotay schaffte es tatsächlich sie mit ein paar Worten wie wachs schmelzen zu lassen und dann auch noch die Kommentare mit dem ‚eng‘ und dem ‚großen Krieger‘.  
 _*Kathryn, willst du es so sehr? Beruhige dich mal wieder*_  
Ihr Herz schlug wild und sie beschloss, dass sie beide mal wieder einen Gang runter schalten mussten.

**Kathryn Janeway:** Okay, okay du hast gewonnen. Ich sollte auch so langsam an etwas anderes denken…

**Chakotay:** Wie lange muss ich noch hier bleiben? 11 Tage? Das werden wohl die härtesten in meinem Leben.

**Kathryn Janeway:** Hey, wir schaffen das. Denk an die Zeit, die wir danach noch gemeinsam haben. Was sind da dann schon 11 Tage?

**Chakotay:** Dem habe ich nichts mehr hinzuzufügen.

Kathryn gähnte und stellte fest, dass es schon nach 23:00 Uhr war. Sie musste dringend schlafen.

**Kathryn Janeway:** Wann hast du deine nächste Nachtschicht?

**Chakotay:** In drei Tagen bin ich wieder dran. Du bist müde, oder?

**Kathryn Janeway:** Es tut mir leid, aber ja, das bin ich.

**Chakotay:** Das macht nichts. Ich muss hier gleich noch einiges auswerten und habe die Nacht damit noch gut zu tun. ‚Treffen‘ wir uns in drei Tagen um die gleiche Zeit wieder? Früher gehen Tom und Harry leider wirklich nicht schlafen. Ich musste sie heute schon beinahe zum schlafen zwingen.

**Kathryn Janeway:** In Ordnung. In drei Tagen! Ich wünsche Dir eine ruhige Nacht, großer Krieger.

**Chakotay:** Das wünsche ich der wunderschönen Kriegerin ebenfalls.

Das Display wurde schwarz. Ein Zeichen dafür, dass Chakotay den Kanal geschlossen hatte.  
Sie legte das Padd auf ihren Nachttisch und ließ sich das ‚Gespräch‘ nochmal durch den Kopf gehen, bevor sie glücklich einschlief.

 

Tag 6

 

\- im Shuttle -

 

Die drei Männer unterhielten sich schon den ganzen Nachmittag über die unterschiedlichsten Dinge, während das Shuttle für sie die Arbeit übernahm und die nötigen Daten sammelte.  
Die Stimmung war ausgelassen und entspannt. Keiner hätte wohl geglaubt, dass diese Mission so ruhig ablaufen würde.  
Chakotay hatte befürchtet, dass es zu einigen Reibereien untereinander kommen würde, doch bisher blieb das aus.

„Also Chakotay…“ begann Tom seine nächste Frage.  
„Kommen wir mal zu Ihnen und dem Captain.“  
Chakotay stockte der Atem und er weitete fast kaum merklich seine Augen, als er ein paar Befehle in die Konsole vor sich eingab.  
„Was soll mit dem Captain und mir sein?“  
„Was ist da zwischen Ihnen vorgefallen?“  
„Tom, ich weiß grade wirklich nicht, worauf Sie hinaus wollen!“  
Chakotay zuckte zwar mit den Schultern, wusste aber genau, wo dieses Gespräch enden würde.  
Tom war die Neugier in Person. Wenn er sich eine Frage in den Kopf gesetzt hatte, gab er auf dem Weg zur Antwort nicht so schnell auf wie manch anderer.  
„Was Tom eigentlich sagen will…“ Harry unterbrach Ihn in seinen Gedanken.  
„… als Sie und Captain Janeway von dem einsamen Klasse-M Planeten zurück kehrten wirkten Sie beide so verändert. Die Stimmung zwischen Ihnen war nicht mehr so wie früher. Ganz im Gegenteil. Sie haben kaum noch ein Wort miteinander gesprochen. Erst vor ein paar Tagen wurde es langsam wieder bessere und wir haben uns alle gefragt, ob etwas Schlimmes passiert sein mag.“  
Harry nahm wirklich kein Blatt vor den Mund.  
Tom nickte ihm dankend zu, da er nicht so recht wusste, wie er die Situation hätte beschreiben sollen.

Chakotay lächelte und beschloss, den beiden wenigstens ein paar Details aus den 3 Monaten preis zu geben. Sie würden ja doch keine Ruhe geben und er war überrascht, wie sehr Kathryn und er von der Crew beobachtet wurden. Sie machten sich wirklich Sorgen um ihr Führungsduo. Jetzt wurde Chakotay auch klar, warum die Stimmung an Bord im Allgemeinen so gedrückt war. Ihm selbst war das erst aufgefallen, nachdem er sich mit Kathryn ausgesprochen hatte.

„Ich kann Sie beruhigen…“ begann Chakotay seinen Satz.  
„… zwischen uns ist weder etwas schlimmes- noch etwas gravierendes passiert. Wir hatten uns tatsächlich darauf eingestellt, für sehr lange Zeit auf diesem Planeten zu bleiben und irgendwie waren wir beide fast ein wenig enttäuscht, dass wir das neu aufgebaute zurück lassen mussten.“  
„Was genau meinen Sie, Chakotay?“  
Da fing das neugierige Nachgefrage von Tom auch schon an.  
„Der Captain zum Beispiel hatte grade die Gartenarbeit für sich entdeckt und ein paar talaxianische Tomaten gepflanzt. Ich dagegen habe versucht, viele nützliche Gegenstände aus Holz zu bauen. Unsere Arbeiten ergänzten sich ganz gut und wir konnten ohnehin nicht den ganzen Tag rumsitzen und Däumchen drehen.“  
Tom und Harry nickten verständnisvoll.  
„Und was war mit der Forschung des Captain?“ wollte Harry wissen.  
„In den ersten Wochen wurden wir von einem Plasmasturm überfallen. Er kam völlig unvorhergesehen und wurde durch keinen Sensor angezeigt. So war es dem Captain auch nicht möglich, die Messstationen rechtzeitig in Sicherheit zu bringen. Sie wurden alle Opfer des Sturmes.“

Chakotay dachte an den Plasmasturm zurück. Er hatte Kathryn im Wald gesucht und war dann mir ihr eng umschlungen zum Haus zurück gelaufen.  
Sie hatten sich unter einem Tisch versteckt und er hielt sie wie selbstverständlich eng an sich gezogen in seinen Armen. Er spürte zum ersten Mal die Wärme ihres zarten Körpers und konnte ihren Duft in sich aufnehmen. In diesem Moment wusste er, dass er den Kampf mit seinen Gefühlen endgültig verloren hatte. 

Chakotay flog ein leises Lächeln über die Lippen, was auch Tom bemerkte.  
„Jetzt seien Sie mal ehrlich zu uns, Chakotay. Haben Sie nie versucht, dem Captain etwas näher zu kommen? Sie waren schließlich die einzigen Menschen auf diesem gottverlassenen Planeten.“  
„Tom!“ mahnte ihn Harry vorwurfsvoll.  
„Schon gut.“  
Chakotay winkte ab. Jetzt musste er sich wirklich etwas Gutes einfallen lassen.  
„Ich würde lügen, wenn ich sagen würde, dass ich nicht darüber nachgedacht hätte.“  
Tom und Harry stand der Mund offen. So direkt hatten sie die Antwort wirklich nicht erwartet.  
„Aber?“  
Tom war der erste, der seine Sprache wieder fand.  
„Tom, Sie kennen den Captain genauso gut, wie ich. Hätten Sie es wirklich gewagt, ihr ein derartiges Angebot zu machen?“  
„Ich weiß es nicht. Ich war nicht in Ihrer Situation. Auf der anderen Seite ist Captain Janeway eine sehr attraktive Frau und Sie haben sie sicherlich nicht 24 Stunden am Tag in ihrer Uniform gesehen, wenn Sie verstehen, was ich meine.“  
Tom grinste verschwörerisch und Chakotay räusperte sich.  
„Ich verstehe durchaus, was Sie meinen, Tom.“  
Es entstand eine Stille, in der niemand es wagte einen Ton von sich zu geben, bis Harry die Stille irgendwann zu still wurde.

„Ich verstehe nur immer noch nicht, warum Sie sich dann so komisch verhalten haben, als Sie zurück an Bord waren.“  
Chakotay seufzte innerlich.  
 _*Wenn du wüsstest, Harry…*_  
„Ich denke, wir mussten uns einfach wieder in unser ‚altes‘ Leben einfinden. Jeder ging so seiner Arbeit nach und versuchte so schnell wie möglich die vergangenen drei Monate aufzuholen.“  
„Das ist natürlich logisch. So habe ich das noch gar nicht gesehen.“  
Harry nickte verständnisvoll.  
„Zum Glück ist ja jetzt alles wieder beim alten und Sie und der Captain sind wieder gesund und munter.“  
Tom klopfte Chakotay auf die Schulter.  
„Das sehe ich genau so, Tom“ stellte Chakotay zufrieden fest.

„Harry, was sagten Sie vorhin noch gleich? Wie wollten Sie die Subroutinen der Holoemitter ausrichten?“  
„Also…“ begann Harry und drehte sich zu Tom.

Chakotay atmete erleichtert aus. Das Gespräch verlief deutlich besser, als er es sich je vorgestellt hatte.  
Er wusste, dass es kommen würde, doch er hatte immer Angst davor. Jetzt konnte er sich entspannt zurück lehnen und sich auf das Gespräch heute Abend mit Kathryn freuen.

 

\- auf der Voyager -

„Geben Sie mir bitte einmal den Schraubenschlüssel von da vorne, Captain.“  
Kathryn trat einen Schritt vor, griff den Schraubenschlüssel und überreichte ihn B’Elanna.  
„Danke, Captain.“  
B’Elanna und Kathryn arbeiteten nun schon den vierten Tag in Folge zusammen im Maschinenraum.  
Auf der Brücke gab es nicht viel zu tun und so übertrug sie das Kommando auf Tuvok. Er hatte was das betraf in den letzten drei Monaten genug Übung und Erfahrung darin sammeln können.  
Morgens arbeitete sie selbst noch einige Berichte durch und übergab die restlichen dann an Tuvok, der kein Problem damit hatte, sie zu prüfen.

Kathryn freute sich darüber auch mal ein wenig Zeit im Maschinenraum zu verbringen und sich so noch mehr mit der ganzen Materie vertraut zu machen.  
B’Elanna empfand es als Ehre, dass sie vom Captain persönlich unterstützt wurde und jede Hilfe von ihr bekam, die nötig war.

Die Arbeit war teilweise nicht ganz leicht und die Temperatur im Maschinenraum war deutlich höher als auf der Brücke, doch Kathryn gab sich nicht geschlagen.  
„Sie können ruhig eine Pause einlegen, Captain!“  
B’Elanna sah, wie Captain Janeway der Schweiß von der Stirn lief.  
„Wollen Sie mich etwa loswerden, Lieutenant?“  
Sie wischte sich mit dem Ärmel durchs Gesicht, um den kitzelnden Schweiß zu trocknen.  
„Captain, sie sind nicht so oft hier unten. Die Begebenheiten hier sind etwas anders.“  
„Schon gut. Es ist einfach nur etwas wärmer als gewöhnlich. So spare ich mir den Sport.“  
Die beiden Frauen lachten und gingen dann wieder konzentriert ihrer Arbeit nach.

Als Kathryn ihr Quartier betrat, stieß sie einen lauten Seufzer aus.  
Heute war es wirklich besonders warm und anstrengend gewesen aber die Arbeiten gingen wirklich gut voran.  
Kathryn zog ihre Schuhe aus, steuerte gradewegs auf ihr Bad zu genehmigte sich eine ausgiebige Schalldusche.  
Für ein Bad war keine Zeit mehr, da sie bereits in einer Stunde mit Chakotay verabredet war.  
Sie hoffte, dass sich die drei Männer nicht bereits die Köpfe eingeschlagen hatten.  
Nachdem sie sich umgezogen hatte, nahm sie sich ihr Padd und ging auf ihr Bett zu.  
Sie setzte sich auf die Kante und ließ sich zurück fallen.  
Erst jetzt spürte sie jeden Muskel ihres Körpers. Mühsam robbte sie sich ganz auf ihre Matratze und deckte sich zu.  
Ein Blick auf die Uhr verriet ihr, dass sie noch 45 Minuten warten musste, ehe sich Chakotay melden konnte.  
 _*Wie soll ich das bloß schaffen?*_ dachte sie sich, wobei ihre Augen fast das erste Mal zu fielen.  
Ihr Körper forderte Ruhe und Schlaf. Sie hatte gar nicht bemerkt, wie ihr Körper unter der Arbeit litt.  
 _*Chakotay, es tut mir so leid*_ dachte sie wehmütig und begann, ihm eine Nachricht zu tippen.

**Kathryn Janeway:** Chakotay, es tut mir so leid aber du wirst heute auf mich verzichten müssen. Ich weiß, dass wir jetzt wieder drei Tage warten müssen aber ich kann meine Augen kaum noch offen halten. Ich verbringe viel Zeit mit B’Elanna im Maschinenraum. Es ist warm dort und ich muss mich erst einmal daran gewöhnen. Bitte sei mir nicht böse. Ich schicke dir morgen eine ausführliche Nachricht. Ich muss jetzt unbedingt schlafen. Du hättest mich wahrscheinlich schon längst in Bett gesteckt, damit ich mich ausruhe. Du fehlst mir. Gute Nacht, Kathryn.

Sie schaffte es nicht einmal mehr, dass Padd auf ihren Nachttisch zu legen. Ihre Muskeln entspannten sich in ihrem weichen Bett und die Augen fielen ihr einfach zu.

 

\- im Shuttle -

Chakotay zog sein Padd hervor und wunderte sich, dass es bereits eine Nachricht anzeigte.  
Es war 21:55 Uhr, sogar früher als vereinbart.  
Er öffnete Kathryns Nachricht und laß sie mit Bedauern durch.  
Natürlich konnte er sie verstehen. Den ganzen Tag im Maschinenraum zu arbeiten war für jemanden, der daran nicht gewohnt war, wirklich ein Unterschied wie Tag und Nacht im Gegensatz zur normalen Umgebungstemperatur auf der Voyager.  
Er war traurig aber beschloss, den Kopf nicht hängen zu lassen und tippte ihr schnell eine kurze Antwort.

**Chakotay:** Mach dir keine Sorgen, ich bin dir nicht böse, obwohl ich mich sehr auf dich gefreut hatte. Nun erwarte ich mit Spannung deine morgige Nachricht. Du fehlst mir auch. Sehr sogar. Arbeite nicht zu viel. Schlaf gut! Chakotay

Chakotay versteckte das Padd und widmete sich seufzend seiner Konsole.  
Es würde ein langer Abend werden und eine umso längere Nacht.


	9. Chapter 9

Tag 7

Der Weckalarm riss sie aus einem unruhigen Schlaf. Kathryn erwachte mit einem schlechten Gewissen, weil sie es nicht geschafft hatte durchzuhalten, bis Chakotay Zeit hatte, ihr zu schreiben.  
„Computer, Alarm beenden!“  
Sogleich herrschte wieder Stille in ihrem Schlafzimmer.  
Fast schon ein bisschen ängstlich blickte sie um sich, da ihr Padd nicht auf ihrem Nachttisch lag.  
Sie tastete mit den Händen ihr Bett ab und entdeckte das Padd auf Höhe ihrer Unterschenkel.  
Sie zog es zu sich und entdeckte eine Nachricht von Chakotay.  
Sie schloss für einen Moment die Augen um sich auf irgendeine negative Nachricht einzustellen, da sie davon ausging, dass er wütend und enttäuscht war.  
Erleichtert atmete sie aus, als sie feststellte, dass er ihr Verständnis entgegen brachte und eine wohlige Wärme breitete sich in ihr aus.  
Sie hatte noch etwas Zeit, bis sie auf die Brücke musste und so entschied sie, ihm direkt ihre versprochene Nachricht zu senden.

**Kathryn Janeway:** Hey Chakotay. Da bin ich wieder. Dieses Mal etwas ausgeruhter, als gestern Abend. Ich habe nicht so gut geschlafen, weil mich ein schlechtes Gewissen geplagt hat. Ich habe dich versetzt und habe mit dem schlimmsten gerechnet, also ich meine, dass du mir sagst, wie enttäuscht du bist, dass es dich verletzt aber du sagst mir stattdessen, wie sehr du mich auch vermisst. Womit hab ich dich eigentlich verdient?  
Ich wusste nicht, dass es so quälend ist, dich zu vermissen, aber jetzt grade würde ich nichts lieber tun, als in deine Arme zu fallen. Man, klingt das kitschig. Das dürfte auch keiner lesen. Jeder würde denken, dass der Captain nun völlig weich geworden ist.   
Heute ist sozusagen der siebte Tag, den du da draußen bist. Geht es euch allen gut? Ich hoffe, ihr habt euch nicht die Köpfe eingeschlagen oder habt euch so gefetzt, dass nun keiner mehr ein Wort spricht.  
Hier auf der Voyager geht die Arbeit gut voran. Ich helfe B’Elanna viel im Maschinenraum. Irgendwie erfüllt mich diese Arbeit sehr. Es tut gut auch mal wieder körperliche Dinge hier zu verrichten, anstatt immer nur in einem bequemen Sessel zu sitzen und seinen ersten Offizier anzuschmachten.  
Ich grinse grade... Du auch?   
Heute Vormittag werde ich wieder ein paar Berichte durcharbeiten und danach in den Maschinenraum ‚flüchten‘. Ohne euch ist es auf der Brücke einfach nicht dasselbe.  
Ich werde übermorgen pünktlich und ausgeruht um 22:00 Uhr vor diesem Padd sitzen und auf dich warten. Versprochen, mein lieber!  
Du musst mir nicht antworten, es könnte auffallen. Ich glaube, die Augen von Tom Paris sind überall.  
Wir lesen uns übermorgen. Ich freue mich! Kathryn

Kathryn strahlte über das ganze Gesicht, legte das Padd zufrieden auf ihren Nachttisch und ging ins Bad um sich fertig zu machen.  
Wenig später machte sie sich auf den Weg zur Brücke, ließ sich kurz über den aktuellen Stand der Dinge berichten und machte sich in ihrem Bereitschaftsraum an einige Berichte.  
Sie war glücklich und dachte hin und wieder daran, wie wohl die Zukunft hier auf dem Schiff mit Chakotay aussehen würde. Sie fragte sich, wie lange es wohl dauern würde, bis die Crew etwas raus findet und was wohl an dem Tag geschieht, an dem Chakotay von der Außenmission zurück kommt.

 

\- im Shuttle -

Harry schlug die Augen auf und streckte sich. Irgendein Geräusch hatte ihn geweckt. Er blickte um sich herum und entdeckte ein Padd, dass in der Mitte auf dem Boden zwischen ihm und Chakotay lag, der scheinbar noch tief und fest schlief.  
Da die Betten der beiden nicht weit auseinander lagen, streckte Harry seinen Arm aus und griff nach dem Padd.  
Ohne, dass er einen Befehl eingab, öffnete sich eine Nachricht, die auf dem Display aufblinkte.  
Dadurch, dass es so schnell ging, konnte er nicht erkennen, von wem die Nachricht war, also begann Harry, sie zu lesen.

Seine Augen weiteten sich, als er feststellte, dass diese Nachricht nicht für ihn bestimmt war.  
 _*Nein, nein, nein, nein. Das ist nicht gut. Das ist gar nicht gut. Was mache ich denn jetzt?*_  
Harry wurde hektisch. Dies war definitiv eine private Nachricht an Chakotay und das scheinbar auch noch von Captain Janeway persönlich.  
 _*Das darf doch nicht wahr sein*_ Harry zitterte beinahe.  
Er fragte sich kurz, wie es überhaupt möglich war, dass man in diesem Nebel eine Nachricht erhalten konnte, doch dann bemerkte er, dass Chakotays Schlaf flacher zu werden schien. Er brummte und gähnte im Schlaf.  
Er gab einige Befehle in das Padd ein und die Nachricht blinkte als ‚ungelesen‘ wieder auf dem Display auf.  
Chakotay schlief zu Harrys Erleichterung nach einer Drehung weiter.  
Er deaktivierte das Padd und überlegte, wo er es am besten verstecken soll.  
 _*Denk nach, Harry, denk nach. Wo würdest du so etwas verstecken. Wo soll keiner ran kommen?*_  
Harry musterte das Bett von Chakotay.  
 _*Das Kopfkissen! Ich würde es unters Kopfkissen legen!*_  
Diese Idee erschien Harry mehr als logisch. Er stand vorsichtig auf und schlich zu Chakotay Kopf rüber.  
Ganz sachte und stets darauf bedacht, Chakotay nicht zu wecken, schob er das Padd vorsichtig unter sein Kopfkissen.  
Chakotay setzte zu einem tiefen Atemzug an und Harry befürchtete, das Chakotay ihn im nächsten Moment ungläubig anblicken würde, doch Chakotays Augen blieben geschlossen. Erleichtert atmete Harry aus und setzte sich auf sein Bett zurück.

Er lehnte sich mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand und versuchte die ganzen wilden Gedanken in seinem Kopf zu ordnen.  
 _*Chakotay erhält eine Nachricht von Captain Janeway. Eine sehr persönliche Nachricht. Sie vermisst ihn und möchte sich in seine Arme... Halt. Sie vermisst ihn? Was heißt das?*_  
Harry traute seinen eigenen Gedanken kaum, bis ihm ganz langsam ein Licht aufging.  
 _*Der Captain und der Commander! Kann das sein? Ist das der Grund, warum sie wieder offener miteinander umgehen? Oh je, sage ich es Chakotay? Ich sage es Tom! Aber… Nein, Tom darf das nicht erfahren. Nicht mal ich dürfte es erfahren. Vielleicht bilde ich mir das ja auch nur alles ein.*_  
Weiter kam Harry mit seinen Gedanken nicht, da ihm gegenüber Chakotay wach wurde und sich streckte.

„Guten Morgen, Sir.“ stammelte Harry etwas unsicher  
„Harry, guten Morgen. Sie sind schon wach?“  
Chakotay setzte sich auf und musterte Harry.  
„Ich konnte einfach nicht mehr schlafen, wollte Sie aber auch nicht wecken, in dem ich hier Krach mache.“  
„Sehr nett von ihnen, aber es hätte mich nicht gestört. Das nächste Mal stehen Sie ruhig auf. Sie müssen nicht meinetwegen still sitzen.“  
Chakotay lächelte ihn an.  
„In Ordnung“ gab Harry lächelnd zurück.  
Sein Puls verlangsamte sich wieder und er gab sich Mühe, sich wieder zu entspannen.  
„Dann wollen wir mal sehen, ob Tom die Augen noch offen halten kann. Ich bin sicher, er sehnt sich nach eine Portion Schlaf.“  
„Da bin ich ganz Ihrer Meinung, Chakotay.“  
Beide standen auf und zogen sich um.  
„Gehen Sie ruhig schon nach vorne. Ich komme gleich hinterher.“  
Chakotay tat so, als würde er noch seine Sachen wegpacken.  
„Ist gut. Bis gleich.“  
Harry ahnte, warum er schon vor gehen sollte. Chakotay wollte die Nachricht auf dem Padd lesen. Er beschloss jedoch, erst mal nichts zu sagen, auch, wenn sie noch ein wenig Zeit alleine im Shuttle hatten, bevor Tom ausgeschlafen hatte.  
Er wollte dem Captain und den Commander den nötigen Respekt erweisen. Er selber würde auch nicht wollen, dass jemand sein Privatleben auf dem Schiff breit trat.

Chakotay zog das Padd unter seinem Kopfkissen hervor und entdeckte Kathryns Nachricht.  
Sie war ausführlich und zauberte ihm ein Lächeln aufs Gesicht als er las, wie sehr sie ihn vermisste.  
 _*Kathryn, wenn du wüsstest, wie sehr du mir fehlst*_  
Chakotay schluckte und strich gedankenverloren über das Padd.  
 _*Bald bin ich wieder bei dir*_  
Er hörte Toms Stimme näher kommen, also deaktivierte er schnell das Padd und versteckte es wieder unter seinem Kopfkissen.  
Er räumte schnell noch ein wenig auf und bemühte sich, sein freudestrahlendes Gesicht zu unterdrücken als die Tür aufging und Tom zu ihm trat.  
„Guten Morgen und gute Nacht, Chakotay!“  
„Schlafen Sie gut, Tom, ich lasse sie jetzt auch in Ruhe.“  
Tom gähnte.  
„Keine Eile. Ich würde auch einschlafen, wenn Sie jetzt eine Oper singen würden.“  
Chakotay lachte auf.  
„Davor verschone ich sie lieber. Bis später.“  
Tom gähnte erneut.  
„Gute Nacht.“  
Chakotay verließ den Schlafraum und setzte sich zu Harry nach vorne, um die Daten der Nacht auszuwerten.


	10. Chapter 10

Tag 9

 

\- auf der Voyager -

_Chakotay strich ihr langsam den dünnen Träger ihres Nachhemdes von der linken Schulter._  
Er bedeckte ihre nackte Haut mit warmen und zärtlichen Küssen, unter denen sie eine Gänsehaut bekam.  
Er wanderte über ihr Dekolleté zu ihrem rechten Träger und zog ihn sachte mit den Zähnen ihren rechten Arm herunter.   
Kathryn stöhnte auf, als seine Zähne leicht an ihrer Haut knabberten.  
Das leichte Seidennachthemd fiel in ihren Schoß und gab ihren Oberkörper frei.  
Chakotays Zunge fuhr vorsichtig ihren Hals hinauf zu ihrem rechten Ohr und seine Hände wanderten über ihren Bauch zu ihren Brüsten, die er scheu berührte.  
„Du bist so wunderschön Kathryn!“  
Kathryn schloss die Augen und gab sich voll und ganz seinen Berührungen hin.  
Seine Lippen fanden ihre, seine Hände umfassten ihren Körper und zogen sie auf seinen Schoß.  
„Chakotay“ hauchte sie in sein Ohr. 

_Kathryn spürte seine Erregung in ihrem Schoß und es brachte ihr Blut noch mehr in Wallungen._  
Es war mitten in der Nacht und sie und Chakotay saßen alleine in dieser Jeffries-Röhre und spielten ein immer tiefer gehendes Liebesspiel miteinander.  
Sie hatten sich durch einen Ort zu Ort Transport in die Röhre beamen lassen, damit sie ganz sicher ungestört blieben.  
Jetzt benebelte Chakotay ihre Sinne.  
Seine Küsse brannten wie Feuer auf ihrer Haut und sie glaubte, sie würde jeden Moment in 1000 Stücke zerspringen. Es war heiß. Kleine Schweißperlen standen ihr auf der Stirn und auch Chakotays Gesicht glänzte verdächtig. 

_Ihre Hände wanderten zum Bund seiner Shorts, doch er ließ sie nicht so einfach gewähren._  
Seine Lippen umfassten ihre linke Brustwarze und seine Zunge spielte mit ihrer harten Knospe.  
Kathryn stöhnte auf und vergrub ihre Hände in seinen Haaren, während sie ihren Unterleib über seinen harten Schoß rieb.  
Sie beschleunigte ihre Bewegungen, was Chakotay inne halten ließ. Er löste sich von ihrer Brust, um sie mit seinen Händen an Ihren Hüften zu stoppen.  
„Kathryn, wenn Du so weiter machst, dann…“  
Doch weiter kam er nicht, da sie seine Worte mit einem Kuss erstickte.  
Chakotay umfasste ihren Po und ließ sich langsam mit ihr auf den Boden gleiten.  
Er streifte ihr den Rest des Nachthemdes über die Beine und zog ihren Slip direkt hinterher.  
Seine Hände erforschten ihre Haut, ohne dass er seine Lippen von ihren löste. 

_Kathryn unternahm einen zweiten Versuch, ihm die störende Hose von den Hüften zu ziehen._  
Dieses Mal gelang es ihr und ihre Hand wanderte langsam seinen Oberschenkel hinauf, bis sie an seiner harten Männlichkeit angekommen war.  
Chakotay stöhnte laut auf, als ihre Hand sein Glied fest umschloss und er musste sich konzentrieren, nicht auf der Stelle seinem Höhepunkt zu verfallen. 

_Er drückte Kathryn an den Schultern sanft zu Boden und atmete einen Moment durch, da sie so gezwungen war, ihn loszulassen. Mit der linken Hand wanderte er über ihren Bauch immer tiefer und mit der rechten hielt er sie spielerisch am Boden._  
Seine Hand strich liebevoll über ihre linken Oberschenkel. Ganz langsam glitt er zwischen ihre Beine und entdeckte ihre feuchte Stelle.  
„Kathryn, du machst mich wahnsinnig.“  
Er klang heiser und bemühte sich, seinen wilden Atem unter Kontrolle zu behalten.  
Sie wollte gegen ihn protestieren und sich aufrichten, um wieder bei dieser Folter mitspielen zu können, doch er ließ es nicht zu.  
Seine Finger fanden ihre empfindlichste Stelle und fingen an sie zu massieren.  
„Oh verdammt!“ stöhnte Kathryn auf.  
Chakotay gefiel ihre Reaktion und er beschleunigte sein Tun und küsste sie stürmisch. 

_Die Gefühle schienen sie auszupeitschen. Ihr Blut rauschte durch ihre Adern und ihr Atem ging schneller und schneller. Er wusste scheinbar genau, was er in ihr auslöste und scheinbar dachte er nicht einmal im Traum daran aufzuhören._  
Sie spürte das kribbeln in ihren Unterleib und eine immer größer werdende Wärme stieg in ihr auf.  
Ihr Atem verwandelte sich in ein wildes Stöhnen.  
„Chakotay… bitte… bitte…“ doch er ignorierte sie.  
Alle ihr flehen half nichts mehr. Die Wellen ihres Höhepunktes übermannten sie und sie… 

…schlug erschrocken die Augen auf.  
Ihr Atem ging schnell und sie spürte die Wärme und das Kribbeln zwischen ihren Beinen.  
Langsam setzte sie sich auf, als das Kribbeln verebbte und das Rauschen in ihrem Körper abnahmen.  
Ihre Haut war schweißnass und ihr Herz schlug wild gegen ihre Brust.  
 _*Verdammt, was war das denn? Es war so real. So intensiv.*_  
Verlegen tätschelte sie ihr Gesicht und sprang aus ihrem Bett.  
Hatte sie das wirklich grade geträumt? Ein heimliches Vergnügen mit Chakotay in der Jeffries-Röhre?  
Sie konnte sich die Gefühle, die sie beim erwachen verspürte, nicht erklären.  
 _*Wie ist das möglich?*_ war alles, was sie denken konnte.  
Es dauerte ein wenig, bevor sie sich einen Ruck gab, um in den Tag zu starten.  
Irgendwas hatte sich in ihr verändert. Sie spürte noch immer Chakotays Hände auf ihrem Körper, fühlte seine Küsse und seinen Atem an ihrem Ohr.

Etwas nachdenklicher als sonst betrat sie an diesem Morgen ihren Bereitschaftsraum und machte sie an ein paar Berichte, mit denen sie allerdings nicht weit kam.  
Sie überlegte hin und her, ob sie Chakotay von ihrem Traum erzählen sollte.  
Je mehr sie daran dachte, desto größer wuchs in ihr das Verlangen, diesen Traum in die Tat umzusetzen.  
Zugegeben, nicht unbedingt in einer Jeffries-Röhre aber das würde ihr im Notfall auch egal sein.  
Schmerzhaft dachte sie an die zwei Wochen zurück, in denen sie sich so von ihm distanziert hatte.  
Es war im Grunde genommen ihr Stolz, ihre Beharrlichkeit an den Regeln festzuhalten und ihr persönliches Durcheinander, die dazu geführt haben, dass sie sich und Chakotay das Leben schwer gemacht hatte.  
Ein seufzen entfuhr ihrem Mund.

Sie wollte Chakotay. Sie wollte diesen Mann, der ihr von der ersten Sekunde ihrer Begegnung den Kopf verdreht hatte und es war ihr fast egal, ob es jemand rausfinden würde, was sich da grade zwischen Ihnen abspielte.  
Chakotay hatte ihr gesagt, dass die Crew zu 100 % hinter ihrem Captain steht, egal, was passieren würde.  
Sie war sich sogar sicher, dass Tom Chakotay mittlerweile wie eine Zitrone ausgepresst haben musste und ihm etliche Fragen zu ihrem Aufenthalt auf ‚New Earth‘ gestellt haben musste.

Ihr sehnlichster Wunsch war es in diesem Moment, seine Nähe zu spüren. Sie erschrak über ihre eigenen Gedanken, die seit dem Traum von heute Morgen nicht umhin kamen sich vorzustellen, wie die erste gemeinsame Nacht mit ihm werden würde. Ein Schauer lief durch ihren ganzen Körper, ein Lächeln betrat ihre Lippen sie beschloss etwas zu tun, was sie sonst nie freiwillig tat. Sie stand auf und ging zur Krankenstation.

Der Doktor war aktiv und schaute nicht schlecht, als eine augenscheinlich völlig gesunde Kathryn Janeway durch die Türen der Krankenstation trat.  
„Captain?“  
Er schaute sich ungläubig an.  
„Dokor!“  
Sie lächelte etwas verlegen, was ihm direkt etwas merkwürdig vorkam.  
„Wie kann ich Ihnen helfen, Captian? Sie sehen… nicht krank aus.“  
Kathryn schmunzelte ein wenig bei seiner Feststellung.  
 _*Krank vor Liebe*_ dachte sie sich und schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Sie können mir sagen, ob mein Implantat noch aktiv ist, Doktor.“  
Der Doktor verzog eine Augenbraue nach oben und räusperte sich, bevor er seine Sprache wiederfand.  
„Gibt es Probleme damit?“  
„Nein, soweit ich das beurteilen kann nicht. Ich möchte auch einfach nur wissen, ob es noch richtig funktioniert.“  
Sie betonte den letzten Teil des Satzes mit einer kräftigen Stimme.  
Der Doktor griff nach seinem Trikorder und begann damit, sie zu scannen.

Die Stille zwischen ihnen war beinahe beängstigend und der Doktor beschloss seiner Neugierde nachzugeben.  
„Wenn Sie erlauben Captain…“ er machte eine Pause und schaute sie fragend an.  
„Schießen Sie los“ gab sie leicht genervt zurück.  
„… planen Sie geschlechtlich zu verkehren?“  
„Doktor!“ Kathryn hatte die Augen aufgerissen und sich versteift.  
„Captain, ich darf Sie daran erinnern, dass ich der ärztlichen Schweigepflicht unterliege und das ich Ihnen als medizinischem Offizier…“  
„Schon gut, Doktor!“ sie hob die Hände um ihn zu bremsen und stieß einen tiefen Seufzer aus.  
„Sie geben ja doch keine Ruhe.“  
Der Doktor räusperte sich und wartete ungeduldig auf ihre Antwort.  
„Es ist möglich, dass es zu so einem Ereignis kommt.“  
„Ereignis?“  
„Doktor, bitte. Stellen Sie sich nicht dumm.“  
Die Neugierde des Doktors konnte manchmal ziemlich anstrengend sein.  
„… und Sie planen ungeschützten Verkehr zu haben? Bedenken Sie die weiteren Risiken.“  
„Das habe ich nicht gesagt. Ich will nur auf alles vorbereitet sein und zu Ihren weiteren Risiken…“  
Kathryn machte eine theatralische Handbewegung -  
„… ich bin mir sehr sicher, dass… er… vollkommen gesund ist.“  
Kathryn wurde das Gespräch zunehmend unangenehm. Eigentlich war sie dem Doktor keine Rechenschaft schuldig, doch sie wusste, sein Trikorder konnte auch nur den Hauch einer fremden DNA an ihrem Körper ausmachen und analysieren, wenn er wollte.

Der Doktor schloss seinen Scan ab und blickte Kathryn zufrieden an.  
„Nun Captain, ihr Implantat funktioniert einwandfrei. Sie haben keinen Grund zur Sorge.“  
Er klappte seinen Trikorder zu und lächelte sie ermutigend an.  
„Danke, Doktor!“  
Kathryn drehte sich um, um die Krankenstation zu verlassen, als der Doktor eine Hand auf ihre linke Schulter legte und sie inne hielt.  
„Captain, es geht mich zwar nichts an… und so unmöglich das jetzt klingen mag… Ich freue mich für Sie.“  
Kathryn schluckte und fühlte einen warmen Schauen über ihren Rücken laufen.  
Hatte Chakotay Recht? Selbst der Doktor steht voll und ganz hinter ihr und er freute sich sogar für sie.  
„Danke, Doktor.“  
Mit einem scheuen Lächeln auf den Lippen drehte sie sich um und verließ die Krankenstation.

 

\- im Shuttle -

Harry Kim gähnte und ein Grollen verließ ungewollt seine Lippen.  
Tom hatte Mühe, ein lautes Lachen zu unterdrücken. Harry war immer stets darauf bedacht, sich vorbildlich zu verhalten aber nach fast zehn Tagen alleine unter Männern fiel ihm auch das zunehmend schwerer.  
„Also ich weiß ja nicht, wie es Ihnen geht, Tom, aber ich muss jetzt schlafen.“  
„Mir wäre gar nicht aufgefallen, dass Sie müde sind, Harry. Gut, dass Sie das nochmal klar gestellt haben.“  
Tom lachte und auch Chakotay räusperte sich grinsend.  
„Sie machen mich wahnsinnig.“  
Harry konnte seine gespielte dramatische Miene nicht mehr aufrecht halten und prustete los.

„Die Müdigkeit scheint die Scherzkekse in Ihnen zu wecken meine Herren.“  
Chakotay stelle fest, dass es fast 22:00 Uhr war und er wollte Harry und Tom irgendwie ins Bett zwingen.  
„Sie haben gewonnen Chakotay. Wir gehen ja schon.“  
Harry zwinkerte unbewusst und Chakotay wusste nicht genau, was er ihm damit sagen wollte.  
„Gute Nacht“ sagte Chakotay leicht irritiert zu Tom und Harry.  
„Bis morgen“ sagte Tom.

Es wurde ruhig hinter ihm. 22:05 Uhr. Jetzt musste er sich beeilen und zog sein Padd hinter seinem Rücken hervor.

**Chakotay:** Kathyn?

**Kathryn Janeway:** Chakotay?

**Chakotay:** Hey mein lieblings-Captain!

**Kathryn Janeway:** Hat da jemand gute Laune?

**Chakotay:** Sehnsucht… nach dir…

**Kathryn Janeway:** Ich auch. Und das scheinbar ziemlich.

**Chakotay:** Scheinbar? Du machst mich neugierig. Was ist passiert? Hat Tuvok etwas raus gefunden?

**Kathryn Janeway:** Nichts dergleichen…

**Chakotay:** Aber?

**Kathryn Janeway:** Ich habe geträumt. Von dir und mir. In der Jeffries-Röhre.

Chakotay stieg ein wenig Wärme ins Gesicht.

**Chakotay:** Was haben wir denn in der Jeffries-Röhre gemacht?

**Kathryn Janeway:** Wir haben bestimmt nicht verstecken gespielt. Es war… recht unanständig.

Chakotay wusste nicht so recht, was er darauf antworten sollte.  
Er hatte in der letzten Zeit auch hin und wieder von ihr geträumt. Allerdings war es in seinen Träumen nie über einen Kuss hinaus gegangen. Die Vorstellung, dass sie etwas Intimeres geträumt hatte, verschaffte ihm Gänsehaut.

**Kathryn Janeway:** Sag was…

**Chakotay:** Ich würde lügen, wenn ich sagen würde, dass mir das nicht gefällt.

**Kathryn Janeway:** Ich war heute beim Doktor.

Chakotay wusste nicht so recht, was der Doktor damit zu tun hatte. Sie hatte ihn doch nicht etwa…

**Chakotay:** Sag mir bitte, dass mit dir alles in Ordnung ist und dass du den Doktor nicht auf deinen Traum angesprochen hast.

**Kathryn Janeway:** Um Himmels Willen. Chakotay! Nein. Ich habe ihn lediglich gefragt, ob mein Implantat noch funktioniert.

Chakotay holte tief Luft. Es waren nur noch 4 Tage bis er sie wiedersehen würde. Sie hatten bisher kaum Zeit zu zweit und die Zeit, die sie hatten, war in einer wilden Knutscherei in ihrem Bereitschaftsraum und in einer noch wilderen Sache in einer Nische neben dem Flur geschehen.  
Es gab nichts, was er mehr wollte, als endlich die Nacht mit ihr zu verbringen und sie schien das ebenso zu wollen.

**Chakotay:** Wie lange muss ich hier noch bleiben? Noch vier Tage oder? Verdammt, Kathryn!

**Kathryn Janeway:** Und ich bin an allem Schuld. Hätte ich dich doch bloß nicht in dieses Shuttle gesteckt.

Chakotay seufzte und bat sich selbst einen Gang zurück zu schalten.

**Chakotay:** Es ist ja bald überstanden. Das schaffe ich jetzt auch noch.

**Kathryn Janeway:** Wie geht es euch?

**Chakotay:** Deine Themenwechsel kommen heute ziemlich plötzlich meine liebe Kathryn, aber ja es geht uns gut. Kaum zu glauben. Tom ist gar nicht so schlimm wie ich immer dachte und Harry läuft endlich nicht mehr rot an, wenn ich mit ihm spreche.

Chakotay lachte in sich hinein. Er dachte an die ersten Wochen auf der Voyager zurück. Harry war schüchtern und hatte nicht viel Selbstvertrauen. Mittlerweile sah das ganz anders aus und er freute sich wirklich über die Entwicklung.

**Kathryn Janeway:** Das klingt ziemlich gut. B’Elanna ist hier auch bald fertig. Wenn alles klappt, sind wir der Erde um ganze sechs Jahre näher. Ich bin wirklich stolz auf sie.  
Kes hat wunderschöne Blumen gezüchtet. Neelix gibt sich wirklich Mühe, sie nicht überprüfen zu lassen, ob sie essbar sind. Irgendwo hören seine Experimente dann doch auf. Vor allem, wenn es Kes‘ Blumen sind.

**Chakotay:** Das glaube ich gerne! Ich freue mich bald wieder bei… dir zu sein.

**Kathryn Janeway:** Das hoffe ich! So langsam wird es wirklich ruhig hier ohne euch. Grade Toms wilde Partys auf dem Holodeck oder seine Sprüche fehlen einem dann irgendwie doch.

Plötzlich begannen die Anzeigen vor Chakotay zu blinken. Er stellte fest, dass er für die Behebung des Problems etwas länger brauchen würde.

**Chakotay:** Meine liebe… Ich sage das jetzt ungerne aber ich hab hier grade ein Problem mit dem Datenspeicher des Shuttles. Wenn wir hier nicht ungewollt länger bleiben wollen, muss ich mich leider darum kümmern.

**Kathryn Janeway:** Natürlich. Ich erwarte von meinem ersten Offizier, dass er in vier Tagen vor mir steht… und dass er mich in den Arm nimmt. Allerdings vielleicht erst, wenn wir alleine sind.

**Chakotay:** Nichts täte ich lieber, Kathryn. Schlaf gut. Ich freue mich auf dich! Wir sehen uns in vier Tagen.

**Kathryn Janeway:** Bis in vier Tagen. Gute Nacht mein Krieger.


	11. Chapter 11

Tag 14

 

\- auf der Voyager -

Drei Stunden vor dem offiziellen Weckruf war für Kahthryn an Schlaf nicht mehr zu denken.  
Tag 14. Chakotay.  
So lange würde sie ihn nie wieder auf eine Außenmission schicken. Das hatte sie sich nun wirklich geschworen.  
Sie war aufgeregt wie ein Teenager und konnte selbst nur über ihr Verhalten schmunzeln.

Die letzten drei Tage waren ziemlich arbeitsintensiv. Sie hatte viele Berichte durchgearbeitet und B’Elanna bei den letzten Arbeiten im Maschinenraum geholfen.  
Sie war wirklich fertig geworden, vielleicht auch dank der Hilfe von Kathryn. B’Elanna hatte angekündigt, noch ein paar letzte Tests zu machen und wollte ihr einen offiziellen Bericht abliefern, bevor die Shuttle-Crew wieder zurück kommt.  
Offiziell sollte das Shuttle um 15:00 Uhr die Voyager erreichen. Kathryn seufzte. 15:00 Uhr. Noch 11 lange Stunden.  
Kathryn stand auf und replizierte sich einen Kaffee. Durch die ganze Arbeit, die geregelten Tagesabläufe und den vielen Schlaf, den sie in letzter Zeit bekam, war ihr Kaffeekonsum unbewusst gesunken. Der Doktor wäre stolz auf sie und der flüchtige Gedanke zauberte ein Lächeln auf ihre Lippen.

Sie beschloss sich noch ein entspannendes Bad zu gönnen. So würde wenigstens auch ein wenig die Zeit rumgehen. Sie musste sich selbst zur Beruhigung zwingen, damit sie nicht wie ein eingesperrter Tiger in ihrem Quartier auf und ab wanderte.  
Das Wasser lief quälend langsam in ihre Badewanne. War das schon immer so oder kam ihr heute einfach alles unheimlich langsam vor? Sie hatte bereits bei ihrem Replikator den Eindruck, dass dieser heute deutlich länger für ihren Kaffee brauchte.  
Sie ging noch einmal ins Wohnzimmer um sich aus ihrem Bücherregal ein Buch zu suchen, doch welches Buch sie auch in die Hände nahm, sie konnte sich nicht entscheiden.

„Das darf doch alles nicht wahr sein. Computer, ruhige Musik abspielen!“  
Der Computer folgte ihrem Befehl und es ertönten klassische Töne in ihrem Quartier.  
Sie zog sich ohne Buch wieder in ihr Bad zurück und begab sich in die bisher halb gefüllte Wanne.

 

\- im Shuttle -

„Sind wir soweit?“ fragte Chakotay in den Raum hinein.  
„Alle Systeme sind bereit!“ entgegnete Harry.  
Chakotay blickte zufrieden ins All hinaus.  
„Also dann Tom, setzten Sie einen Kurs zur Voyager!“  
„Chakotay, wir werden weit vor unserer geplanten Ankunft die Voyager erreichen.“  
„Das ist mir durchaus bewusst Tom, aber wie sind hier soweit fertig oder wollen Sie hier gerne noch vier Stunden Däumchen drehen, damit wir pünktlich um 15:00 Uhr da sind?“  
„Sicher nicht…“ Tom lachte.  
„… dann wollen wir doch mal raus finden, wie spontan man uns empfangen kann.“  
„Vielleicht lässt man uns ja gar nicht an Bord kommen“ schmunzelte Harry.  
„Das lassen Sie mal meine Sorge sein!“  
Chakotay schmunzelte ebenfalls.

Wenn alles wie geplant verläuft, würden sie bereits um 11:00 Uhr die Voyager erreichen. Auf der einen Seite freute sich Chakotay unheimlich, endlich zurück fliegen zu können, auf der anderen Seite blickte er auch etwas unsicher in die Zukunft. Wie wird Kathryn in empfangen? Was wird sie sagen? Wie wird sie reagieren?  
Chakotay bemerkte scheinbar gar nicht, wie starr er auf Tom’s Konsole starrte.  
„Chakotay? Ist alles in Ordnung mit Ihnen?“  
„Was? Ja, natürlich. Ich bin nur grade nochmal alle wichtigen Daten durchgegangen.“  
Ihm wurde ein wenig warm. Ein guter Lügner war er definitiv nicht, doch es schien Tom nicht aufzufallen.

Harry bemerkte die Unsicherheit von Chakotay und biss sich unbewusst auf die Unterlippe.  
Er hatte bisher noch nicht mit Chakotay über den Fund des Padds und der Nachricht des Captains gesprochen. Er wollte einfach keine schlechte Stimmung herbei führen und gab sich die größte Mühe, eine unschuldige Miene aufzusetzen.  
Er wusste, dass er sich bald irgendwem anvertrauen musste, doch erst einmal wollte er wissen, ob wirklich etwas dran war an dem, was er gelesen hatte. Vielleicht hatte er die Nachricht auch völlig falsch gedeutet und sie sind einfach nur wirklich gute Freunde.  
Er atmete einmal tief durch. Offenbar zu tief.

„Harry? Geht es Ihnen gut?“  
„Ja, Chakotay. Ich bin nur irgendwie wirklich froh, dass wir bald wieder zurück auf der Voyager sind.“  
„Ach kommen Sie, Harry. So schlimm war es mit uns doch wohl wirklich nicht, oder?“  
Tom drehte sich um während er ihn ansprach und Harry schüttelte unschuldig den Kopf.  
„Ich habe nie etwas Derartiges behauptet, oder?“  
Harry lächelte und zwinkerte Tom zu.  
„Na also!“  
Chakotay beobachtete die Situation zwischen Tom und Harry und lächelte vor sich hin.  
In fünf Stunden hätte sie ihre ‚Heimreise‘ geschafft. Zumindest die, bis zur Voyager, die ja nun einmal zweifelsfrei ihr aktuelles ‚Zuhause‘ darstellte.

 

\- auf der Voyager -

Kathryn hatte sich inzwischen in ihrem Bereitschaftsraum bequem gemacht und einige Berichte studiert. B’Elanna hatte ihr schon einmal einen Vorab-Bericht zukommen lassen, hatte sie aber gleichzeitig wissen lassen, dass sie sie gegen 9:45 Uhr in ihrem Bereitschaftraum zum Abschlussbericht aufsuchen wollte.

Alle Systeme auf der Voyager wurden genauestens gewartet und überprüft und funktionierten nun wieder einwandfrei. Sie hatte die Crew gebeten, ihr sämtliche kleine Probleme zu melden und sie hatte sich tatsächlich darum bemüht, alle aus der Welt zu schaffen.  
Kathryn war stolz auf ihre Crew und auch in bisschen auf sich. Sie hatte sich mit vielen Crewman unterhalten können und hat sich in den letzten zwei Wochen mindestens einmal auf jeder Station blicken lassen, wofür ihr jedes Mal wärmstens gedankt wurde.

Pünktlich um 9:45 Uhr ertönte ihr Türsignal.  
„Kommen Sie rein, B’Elanna“ rief Kathryn in Richtung der Tür.  
„Guten Morgen, Captain, Danke!“  
„Setzen Sie sich doch. Darf ich Ihnen etwas anbieten?“  
„Nein, danke Captain.“  
B’Elanna stutzte ein wenig. Capatin Janeway war bei bester Laune. Weder mürrisch, noch gestresst, noch in Eile.  
Sie saß gegenüber von B’Elanna am Schreibtisch und faltete ihre Hände auf dem Tisch.

„Wenn ich Ihrem Bericht glauben darf, sind Sie wirklich fertig geworden, Lieutenant.“  
„Das Werk ist vollbracht, Captain. Allerdings hätte ich das sicherlich nicht so schnell geschafft, wenn Sie mir nicht geholfen hätten. Ich weiß gar nicht, wie ich Ihnen dafür danken…“  
„Warten Sie, B’Elanna.“  
Kathryn unterbrach sie unsanft, doch B’Elanna stoppte und schaute sie wartend an.  
„Wenn hier jemand zu Dank verpflichtet ist, dann bin ich es. Ich habe nur versucht, Ihnen ein wenig unter die Arme zu greifen. Dank Ihrer Idee und Ihren genauen Planungen haben Sie uns nun so viel näher an die Heimat gebracht. Alleine das ist gar nicht in Worte zu fassen. Ich bin unheimlich stolz auf Sie!“  
B’Elanna saß wie versteinert auf ihrem Stuhl. Hatte sie sich grade verhört oder hatte ihr Captain Kathryn Janeway tatsächlich aus tiefstem Herzen gedankt? Ein wenig gerührt räusperte sich die sonst so impulsive Frau und fand zu ihrer Sprache zurück.  
„Ich… ich weiß gar nicht, was ich sagen soll. Gern geschehen.“  
B’Elanna lächelte ihren Captain vorsichtig an und Captain Janeway lächelte prompt zurück.

Kathryn bat B’Elanna mit ihrem offiziellen Bericht fortzufahren, was sie auch gerne tat.  
Sie bemerkten gar nicht, wie schnell die Zeit verflog. Ausnahmsweise waren B’Elannas Ausführungen alles andere als wilde technische Phrasen. Kathryn hatte sich mit der Technik des Schiffes viel näher vertraut machen können und konnte B’Elannas Worten mit großem Interesse folgen. Sie philosophierten ein wenig über weitere Modifikationen die möglich wären, eventuell auch während des normal laufenden Betriebes.

„Captain auf die Brücke“ ertönte plötzlich Tuvoks Stimme aus dem Kommunikator.  
Kathryn blickte zu B’Elanna.  
„Kommen Sie, lassen Sie uns mal sehen, was da vor sich geht.“  
Beide standen auf und gingen auf die Brücke.  
„Tuvok, was gibt es?“  
Kathryn ging zu ihrem Sessel und baute sich vor ihm auf. B’Elanna ging zu ihrer Station.  
„Wir erhielten soeben einen Ruf von unserem Shuttle.“  
Kathryn hielt für einen Moment den Atem an. Sie wären viel zu früh dran und sie befürchtete das Schlimmste. Sie schluckte hart.  
„Auf den Schirm!“

Vor ihr erschienen die unversehrten Gesichter von Chakotay, Tom und Harry.  
„Überraschung!“ rief Tom euphorisch.  
„Wir sind wieder dahaaa!“ Tom zog es absichtlich in die Länge, da er scheinbar beabsichtigte, es witzig klingen zu lassen.   
Kathryns Herz setzte für einen Schlag aus und Nervosität machte sich in ihr breit.  
Sie schluckte erneut hart uns setzte dann ihre beste Captains-Maske auf.  
„Meine Herren, Sie sind ein wenig früh dran.“  
„Tut uns leid, Captain. Wir hatten alle Arbeiten abgeschlossen und hatten keinen Grund, noch länger zu warten“ entgegnete Chakotay entschuldigend.  
„Außerdem brauchen wir alle eine ausgiebige Dusche“ setzte Tom noch hinzu.  
Kathryn schmunzelte.  
„Willkommen zurück. Ich erwarte Sie an Shuttlerampe zwei.“  
„Aye Captain“ sagten die Männer wie aus einem Mund.

„Tuvok, Sie haben die Brücke. Ich heiße unsere Offiziere Willkommen.“  
„Verstanden, Captain.“

Auf dem Weg zur Shuttlerampe raste Kathryns Herz und sie musste sich zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag zur Ruhe zwingen. Sie hatte sich insgeheim gewünscht, dass die drei etwas eher zurück kommen würden, doch dass sie vier Stunden früher kommen würden, hatte selbst sie überrumpelt.  
Vor dem Tor der Shuttlerampe atmete sie einmal tief durch und trat hindurch.  
Das Shuttle hatte grade angedockt und die Türen öffneten sich.  
Harry war der erste, der aus dem Shuttle stieg, dicht gefolgt von Tom.  
Beide streckten ihre Körper einmal der Länge nach durch und machten einen müden aber zufriedenen Eindruck.  
Kathryn trat zu Ihnen heran.

„Willkommen zurück meine Herren. Ich freue mich, sie unversehrt wieder zu sehen.“  
Sie schenkte ihnen ein Lächeln und Harry stieg direkt darauf ein.  
„Vielen Dank, Captain. Es tut gut wieder hier zu sein. Das Bett in meinem Quartier ist doch um einiges bequemer als das im Shuttle.“  
„Sie haben sich einen tiefen und erholsamen Schlaf redlich verdient, Fähnrich. Sie dürfen wegtreten.  
„Danke, Captain!“

„Captain!“  
Tom stand vor Kathryn und nickte.  
„Mister Paris!“  
„Ich würde ja gerne mit Ihnen plaudern, aber ich wäre Ihnen sehr dankbar, wenn wir das auf einen späteren Zeitpunkt verschieben könnten.“  
Er gähnte.  
Wie sehr hatte sie Toms lockeres Mundwerk vermisst. Und das nach nur ein paar Tagen.  
„Gönnen Sie sich ein paar Stunden Schlaf, Lieutenant. Wegtreten.“  
Sie lächelte zufrieden und Tom nickte.  
„Danke, Captain!“

Beide hatten die Shuttlerampe verlassen. Es fehlte noch immer jedes Lebenszeichen von Chakotay.  
„Commander?“ fragte Kathryn vorsichtig.  
„Hier, Captain. Ich bin gleich da.“  
Kathryn blieb vor dem Eingang des Shuttles stehen und schaute einmal um sich herum.  
Sie waren alleine. Niemand sonst befand sich an der Shuttlerampe. Sie musste sich also nicht sonderlich zurückhalten, was die persönliche Anrede betraf.  
Chakotay trat im Shuttle an sie heran und schaute sie erleichtert an.  
„Hey“ flüsterte Kathryn heiser.  
„Sind wir… alleine?“ fragte Chakotay zögerlich.  
Kathryn nickte grinsend.  
Chakotay trat aus dem Shuttle und blickte Kathryn tief in die Augen.  
„Du hast mir so gefehlt!“ raunte Chakotay gegen ihr linkes Ohr.  
Kathryn räusperte sich.  
„Du mir auch, Chakotay. Du mir auch!“

Die Worte schickten einige glückliche Wellen durch seinen Körper und er konnte nicht anders, als seine Arme um Kathryn zu schlingen und sie an sich zu ziehen.  
Kathryn schmiegte sich an ihn und in diesem Moment war er alleine durch diese Tatsache der glücklichste Mann des Deltaquadranten.  
Ihre Haare rochen nach Pfirsichen und ihr Körper war warm an seinen gepresst.  
Er konnte nicht sagen, wie lange sie in dieser Position verharrten. Irgendwann lösten sie etwas wiederwillig die Umarmung und schauten sich noch einmal tief in die Augen.  
„Darf ich dich heute Abend zum Essen in meinem Quartier einladen?“ fragte Chakotay etwas scheu.  
„Möchtest du dich nicht lieber etwas ausruhen? Wir können sonst auch morgen gemeinsam essen.“  
Chakotay tat ein wenig empört, konnte sich sein Grinsen allerdings nicht verkneifen.  
„Ich habe bis heute Abend noch genug Zeit. Ich kann noch ein paar Stunden schlafen und dann etwas Schönes für uns kochen.“  
Kathryn stemmte die Hände in die Hüften.  
„Nagut, du hast gewonnen.“  
Chakotay grinste triumphierend.  
„19:00 Uhr in meinem Quartier.“  
„Ich werde da sein.“  
„Ich freue mich.“  
Chakotay gab Kathryn einen Kuss auf die linke Wange, was ihr ein verträumtes Lächeln entlockte, dann setzten sie sich in Bewegung und verließen gemeinsam die Shuttlerampe.

Kathryn hatte sich wieder in ihren Bereitschaftsraum zurück gezogen. Sie hatte einige Crewman mit der Überprüfung des Shuttles und mit der Auswertung der gesammelten Daten beauftragt.  
Mittlerweile war es 17:00 Uhr und so langsam begann sie damit, sich auf ihren Abend mit Chakotay vorzubereiten.  
Sie konnte beinahe den ganzen Nachmittag an nichts anderes denken.  
Endlich war er wieder da und seine Umarmung war so wunderbar vertraut, dass es ihr viele Schmetterlinge durch den Körper jagte, sobald sie daran dachte.

Das Türsignal holte sie aus ihren Träumereien zurück.  
 _*Wer ist das denn jetzt?*_ dachte sie überrascht.  
„Herein!“ bat sie ihren Gast.  
Die Türen öffneten sich und Harry Kim trat ein.  
„Fähnrich. Sie sollten sich doch ausruhen“ tadelte Kathryn.  
Harry atmete einmal tief durch.  
„Ich weiß, Captain. Aber ich muss mit Ihnen reden. Es ist wirklich wichtig.“  
„Ist alles in Ordnung, Harry?“  
„Eigentlich ja, aber eigentlich auch nicht.“  
Harry druckste ein wenig rum. Er war nervös.  
„Kommen Sie, setzen Sie sich.“  
Kathryn stand auf und deutete ihm, auf ihrem Sofa Platz zu nehmen.  
Harry setzte sich und Kathryn nahm mit etwas Abstand neben ihm Platz.  
„Also Harry, was liegt Ihnen auf dem Herzen?“  
Kathryn versuchte, beruhigend auf ihn einzuwirken.  
Harry atmete noch einmal tief ein und blickte sie dann fest und entschlossen an.  
„Es geht um ein Padd… Ein Padd des Commanders…“


	12. Chapter 12

Kathryn schluckte und atmete hörbar ein. Ihre Augen weiteten sich und ihr Herz begann laut gegen ihre Brust zu schlagen. 

„Sagen Sie bitte nichts, Captain. Lassen Sie es mich einfach erklären. Bitte.“  
Kathryns Mund stand bereits offen aber sie zwang sich dazu, ihn zu schließen und Harry leicht verzweifelt zuzunicken.

Diese Art des Captains war vollkommen neu für Harry. Er hatte sie noch nie in so einer Verfassung gesehen. So verunsichert. Fast schon panisch und aufgewühlt und in ihren Augen sah man beinahe Angst.  
Er zwang sich mit aller Macht den Kloß in seinem Hals runter zu schlucken und versuchte sich darauf zu konzentrieren, was er ihr sagen wollte.  
Noch einmal atmete er tief ein und sah sie dann mit einem festen Blick an.

„Vor fünf Tagen bin ich morgens aufgewacht und fand in der Mitte des Ganges zwischen den beiden Betten im Shuttle ein Padd. Ich wollte wissen, wem es gehörte, da ich es recht ungewöhnlich fand, dass es mitten im Gang lag. Ich nahm es in die Hand und musste in dem Moment irgendetwas mit meinem Daumen bestätigt haben, sodass sich eine Nachricht öffnete. Eine Nachricht von Ihnen, was ich leider nicht im ersten Moment sah. Ich begann, die ersten Sätze zu lesen und stellte fest, dass diese Sätze für den Commander bestimmt waren…“

„Harry…“ unterbrach Kathryn in mit zittriger Stimme.  
Der Ausdruck in ihren Augen hatte sich nicht verändert und das Blut rauschte durch ihre Ohren.

„Bitte, Captain. Lassen Sie mich fortfahren.“  
Sein Blick war beinahe flehend und seine Stimme wackelte bedrohlich.  
Kathryn schluckte versteifte ihren Körper unbemerkt noch etwas weiter.  
„Okay“ flüsterte sie heiser.

„Ich bekam Panik. Pure Panik und wusste nicht, was ich tun sollte. Ich schaffte es irgendwie, dass die Nachricht wieder zurück auf dem Display stand, so als wäre sie grade angekommen. Ich habe das Padd unter das Kopfkissen des Commanders geschoben, da es für mich das sinnvollste Versteck war und legte mich zurück ins Bett. Der Commander hat von all dem nichts mitbekommen. Er schlief.“

„Weiß Commander Chakotay denn mittlerweile, dass Sie…?“

„Nein“ entgegnete Harry schnell und schüttelte langsam den Kopf.  
„Ich konnte ihn einfach nicht darauf ansprechen. Ich wusste, wenn Tom von diesem Gespräch erfahren hätte…“ Harry brach ab und sah Kathryn entschuldigend an.

„Ich wollte nicht, dass es unsere Mission beeinträchtigt und dass es sich binnen drei Stunden auf dem ganzen Schiff rumspricht. Ich meine, Sie kennen Tom. Ich kenne Tom und ich…“

„Danke!“  
Kathryn atmete ein wenig erleichtert aus. Sie ließ die Schultern sinken und ihr Herzschlag begann sich zu verlangsamen. Die Anspannung nahm deutlich ab.

„Captain?“ Harry schaute sie verdutzt an.  
„Danke, dass Sie es mir erzählt haben und danke, dass Mister Paris nichts davon weiß. Ich werde mit dem Commander darüber sprechen und…“  
„Captain?“ Harry unterbrach sie sehr direkt und es war ihm sofort unangenehm, seiner Vorgesetzten mitten im Satz das Wort abzuschneiden.  
„Ja?“ Jetzt war es Kathryn, die verdutzt schaute und eine Augenbraue hob.  
„Darf ich offen sprechen?“  
„Tun Sie das nicht schon?“  
Harry blickte beschämt zu Boden und ließ die Schultern sinken.  
„Der Commander und Sie. Sind sie… Ich meine… Ist es, was ich denke?“  
Harry wusste nicht, wie er die Frage formulieren sollte. Er wollte doch einfach nur wissen, ob die beiden ein Paar waren.  
„Sie meinen Liebe?“  
„Ja“ gab Harry kleinlaut zu.  
Kathryn seufzte und ließ ihre Captainsmaske noch etwas weiter sinken.  
„Damit wir uns verstehen: Dieses Gespräch bleibt in diesem Raum und keine Silbe dieses Gespräches wird je wieder ihre Lippen verlassen, es sei denn, ich fordere Sie dazu auf.“  
Harry hielt kurz die Luft an.  
„Ja Ma’m!“

Kathryn blickte ihn weich an. Sie wusste, dass es um dieses Geheimnis schon geschehen war und sie wollte Chakotay und all das, was bisher geschehen war, nicht aufgeben. Wie konnte sie auch? Es bedeutete mehr als sie es je zu glauben vermochte und leugnen hatte in diesem Fall keinen Sinn mehr. Harry wusste genau, was er da gelesen hatte und Kathryn wusste das auch.  
„Liebe? Ja! Und ja, ich weiß, dass es mir nicht zusteht. Ich bin Captain dieses Raumschiffes und ich kenne diese ganzen Protokolle und Regeln in- und auswendig. Aber wir sind hier im Deltaquadranten und…“

„Captain…“ wieder schnitt Harry ihr das Wort ab und er biss sich im selben Atemzug auf die Zunge, doch er streckte seine linke Hand aus und legte sie auf ihren rechten Unterarm.  
„Sie müssen sich vor mir nicht rechtfertigen. Ich glaube, am allerwenigsten vor mir. Ich gönne es Ihnen beiden. Tom hatte schon lange so etwas vermutet… naja… um ehrlich zu sein… einige von uns, doch dann kamen Sie nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit von diesem Planeten auf die Voyager zurück und Ihrer beider Verhalten war so vollkommen verändert. So negativ verändert, dass keiner mehr daran glauben wollte.“

Die Worte sprudelten nur so aus Harry hinaus. Es war ihm egal, was Captain Janeway in diesem Moment von ihm dachte. Er wollte ihr einfach nur sagen, dass es völlig okay war.

„Und?“ fragte Kathryn schüchtern.

„Und? Ich weiß, dass ich daran glauben darf und ich freue mich wirklich für sie beide. Es würde sich jeder für Sie freuen.“

„Ich danke Ihnen für Ihre ehrlichen Worte, Harry. Kann ich Ihnen absolut vertrauen, dass nichts von diesem Gespräch nach außen drängt? Ich würde gerne… es ist alles noch so… neu und…“

„Keine Sorge, Captain. Von mir wird niemand etwas erfahren. Privatsphäre ist wichtig und im Grunde geht es ja auch niemanden etwas an. Sie können mir vertrauen.“  
Er lächelte sie ehrlich an und drückte ihren Unterarm und erst jetzt fiel ihm auf, dass er seine Hand die ganze Zeit dort hatte liegen lassen.  
Er räusperte sich und zog die Hand zurück.

„Darf ich Ihnen noch eine Frage stellen, Captain?  
„Lassen Sie hören“ gab sie keck zurück und lehnte sich gegen die Sofalehne.  
„Wie haben Sie es geschafft, einen Kanal aufrecht zu erhalten? Der Nebel war so undurchdringlich. Wir hätten nicht einmal die Voyager kontaktieren können.“  
„Wissen Sie Harry, es gibt Privilegien, die so ein Captain nun mal hat.“   
Sie zwinkerte ihm zu und lächelte. Harry wusste, dass er keine direkte Antwort auf seine Frage erhalten würde aber der Versuch war es ihm Wert gewesen. Er lächelte sie noch einmal warm an.

„Ich werde mich nun in mein Quartier zurück ziehen, Captain!“  
„Danke, Harry!“  
„Ich danke Ihnen!“  
Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich um und verließ ihren Bereitschaftsraum. Er fühlte sich unglaublich erleichtert und freute sich ehrlich für Captain Janeway und Commander Chakotay.

Kathryn schwirrte der Kopf. Harry wusste Bescheid und sie hatte sich dazu hinreißen lassen, ihm einige Details Preis zu geben aber sie wusste, dass sie ihm voll und ganz vertrauen konnte.  
Sie musste es Chakotay sagen, doch sie wusste nicht wie sie das anstellen sollte.  
Sollte sie noch direkt vorm Abendessen damit raus rücken? Sollte sie ihn in ihren Bereitschaftsraum zitieren, obwohl er wahrscheinlich schlief?  
Ein Blick zum Chronometer verriet ihr, dass es bereits kurz nach 18:00 Uhr war. In weniger als einer Stunde war sie mit Chakotay in seinem Quartier verabredet.  
Sie ordnete sich die letzten Berichte für den nächsten Tag und machte sich auf den Weg in ihr Quartier um sich innerlich wie äußerlich auf das Abendessen bei Chakotay vorzubereiten.

Pünktlich um 19:00 Uhr stand sie vor seinem Quartier.  
Sie trug ihre schwarze Uniformhose, hatte sich allerdings obenrum einen hellblauen Pulli angezogen und hatte ihre Harre locker zu einem Zopf zusammen gebunden.  
Sie betätigte seinen Türsummer und wartete auf seine Antwort, doch nichts geschah. Sie versuchte es noch einmal. Wieder ohne Erfolg.  
„Chakotay?“ rief sie vorsichtig, nachdem sie sich vergewissert hatte, dass niemand auf dem Flur war.  
„Computer, wo befindet sich Commander Chakotay?“ fragte sie vorsichtig.  
„Commander Chakotay befindet sich in seinem Quartier!“ antwortete die Computerstimme.  
 _*Ob er noch schläft?*_ fragte sie sich.  
Ohne noch weiter darüber nachzudenken gab sie ihren Überbrückungscode ein und betrat leise sein Quartier.

Sie sah sich um und blickte auf den liebevoll gedeckten Tisch. Blumen standen in der Mitte in einer Vase und eine einzelne rote Rose lag etwas abseits auf dem Tisch.  
 _*Romantiker*_ dachte sie sich und ging weiter in sein Quartier hinein, um ihn zu suchen.  
Plötzlich vernahm sie Geräusche aus dem Bad. Er summte eine Melodie vor sich hin.  
 _*Kein Wunder, dass er mich nicht gehört hat*_.  
Sie ging zu seinem Sofa, setzte sich und hoffte, ihn nicht zu erschrecken, wenn er aus dem Bad käme.  
Sie hörte seine Stimme näher kommen und wurde nervös.

Chakotay schwang sich ein Handtuch um die Hüften und musterte sich im Spiegel.  
Er freute sich auf Kathryn und hoffte, dass sie ihren ersten richtigen gemeinsamen Abend zu zweit genießen konnten.  
Munter trat er durch die Türen seines Badezimmers und erblickte sie.  
„Kathryn!“ stieß er erschrocken hervor.  
„Was...? Wie...? Wie lange sitz...?“ Chakotay stammelte. Hatte er wirklich so derartig die Zeit vergessen?  
 _*Jetzt sag doch auch mal was*_ dachte er sich und atmete laut aus.

„Entschuldige, ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken…“ Sie sprang auf und gab sich mühe, ihren Blick an sein Gesicht zu heften.  
„… aber nachdem ich fünf Minuten vor deinem Quartier stand und mich niemand rein ließ, befürchtete ich, du würdest noch schlafen. Ich kam leise rein und stellte fest, dass du im Bad bist. Was hätte ich denn machen sollen? Mit unter die Dusche kommen?“  
Erst jetzt wurde Kathryn bewusst, was sie da grade gesagt hatte. Hitze stieg ihr in die Wangen und ihre Augen wurden größer.

„Nun...“ begann Chakotay seinen Satz und ging langsam auf sie zu.  
„... die Vorstellung ist schon ziemlich verlockend.“  
Er stand nun direkt vor ihr und grinste schelmisch. Dann schlang er seine Arme um sie und zog sie an sich.  
„Es tut mir leid. Ich muss irgendwie total die Zeit vergessen haben. Die Hauptsache ist, dass du jetzt hier bist.“ Er strich sanft über ihren Rücken.

Kathryn war überrascht, dass er sie direkt in seine Arme zog, aber sie genoss es, sich gegen seine nackte Brust zu schmiegen, als sie ihre Arme ebenfalls um seinen Körper legte. Er roch so gut und er sah noch viel besser unter dieser Uniform aus, als sie es sich je vorgestellt hatte. Sie hatte ihn zwar schon oft in ziviler Kleidung gesehen, aber nicht einmal auf ‚New Earth‘ konnte sie so einen Blick von ihm erhaschen. Sie ließ ihre Hände an seinem unteren Rücken kreisen und rutschte unbewusst immer etwas tiefer, bis sie am Saum seines Handtuchen angelangt war.  
Erst jetzt bemerkte sie, wo ihre Hände lagen und spürte, wie Chakotay eine Gänsehaut bekam und etwas schärfer einatmete.

„Ich… ich ziehe mich mal eben um, bevor wir zum gemütlichen Teil des Abends übergehen, okay?“  
Sein Gesicht war knallrot und er versuchte, ein wenig Abstand zwischen sie zu bringen.  
„Oh, natürlich!“ Sie löste sich von ihm und schaute ihm nach, während er in seinem Schlafzimmer verschwand.

_*Was war das denn??*_  
*Entspann Dich, Kathryn!* Sie atmete tief durch.  
Sie musste unbedingt mit ihm reden. Doch wie sollte sie beginnen?   
Ihn mit Tatsachen konfrontieren? Um den heißen Brei herum reden?  
Weiter kam sie mit ihren Gedanken nicht, da Chakotay aus seinem Schlafzimmer zurückkam.  
Er ging zu seinem Replikator und ließ von diesem das Essen zubereiten.  
Nudelauflauf mit Gemüse und augenblicklich duftete es köstlich im ganzen Raum.

Chakotay stellte den Auflauf auf den Tisch und beide setzten sich.  
Kathryn ergab sich dem duftenden Essen und beschloss, ihm von ihrem Gespräch mit Harry später zu erzählen.  
Der Tag war lang und sie hatte Hunger.

Chakotays Blick fiel auf die rote Rose, die er extra für Kathryn repliziert hatte.  
Kathryn bemerkte seinen Blick.  
„Chakotay?“  
„Eigentlich hatte ich dir diese Rose hier überreichen wollen, in dem Moment in dem du in mein Quartier kommst“  
„Oh.“ Ihr Blick lag auf der Rose.  
„Entschuldige, dass ich hier einfach rein geplatzt bin.“

Chakotay sah sie liebevoll an und stand auf.  
„Ich kann es immer noch nachholen, oder?“  
Er ging um den Tisch, nahm sich sie Rose und schlich an ihre Seite. Kathryn verstand und stand auf.  
Er stellte sich dicht neben sie, schlang seinen rechten Arm um ihre Taille und überreichte ihr die Rose.  
„Eine wunderschöne Rose für eine wunderschöne Frau.“  
Sie schmolz dahin, nahm die Rose entgegen und schmiegte sich an ihn.  
Zaghaft küsste er sie auf die Stirn. Sie hob ihren Blick und suchte seine braunen Augen.  
Als ihre Blicke sich trafen, verschmolzen sie für einige lange Sekunden ineinander.

Kathryn legte die Rose vor sich auf den Tisch und wandte sich Chakotay zu, ohne die Blicke zu lösen und die Berührung zu unterbrechen.   
Langsam legte sie ihre Hände in seinen Nacken und zog ihn zu sich.  
Als sich ihre Lippen endlich berührten, wurde ihr leicht schwindelig.  
Nach zwei Wochen ohne ihn fühlte es sich an, wie eine Erlösung.  
Der Kuss war erst vorsichtig und wurde immer inniger. Beide hatten ihre Augen geschlossen und ließen es einfach geschehen.

Chakotay zog sie an den Hüften näher an sich heran. Er wollte ihre Nähe spüren. Ihre weichen, heißen Lippen raubten ihm den Atem.  
Kathryn öffnete leicht ihren Mund für ihn und er tastete sich mit seiner Zunge vor. Sie ließ ihn scheinbar nur allzu gerne gewähren.  
Ihre Zungen vereinigten sich und kosteten voneinander. Kathryn stöhnte leise auf.

Wie ein Wirbelwind durchzogen ihn Gefühle der Leidenschaft. Es war ihm egal, dass sein Körper auf sie reagierte. Er wusste genau, dass sie ihn spüren konnte. Sie schmeckte so gut und sie fühlte sich so gut an. Leider wusste er aber auch, dass er das hier bremsen musste, sonst würden ihn sämtliche Gefühle übermannen und ihm den letzten Verstand rauben.

Er löste sich von ihr und schaute ihr tief in die Augen.  
„Ich hatte ja keine Ahnung, dass wir mit dem Dessert anfangen würden.“ schnaufte er atemlos, aber glücklich.  
„Entschuldige.“ Sie lächelte ihn glücklich an und strich über seine Wange.  
„Wir wäre es, wenn wir erstmal mit dem Hauptgang weitermachen?“  
Er gab ihr noch einen kleinen Kuss auf die Wange.  
„Eine ziemlich gute Idee.“  
Sie strich ihren Pullover glatt und setzte sich wieder an den Tisch.  
Chakotay begann damit, den Auflauf auf die Teller zu verteilen.  
„Der Auflauf ist jetzt leider ein wenig abgekühlt. Dafür ist mir jetzt umso wärmer.“ Er zwinkerte ihr zu und sie lächelte. 

Was sie grade alles gespürt hatte, benebelte noch immer ihre Sinne. Das klirren von Chakotay‘s Besteck riss sie aus ihren Gedanken und sie begannen zu essen.  
Während sie aßen unterhielten sie sich locker über das Schiff und die Crew. Chakotay erzählte ihr, von seiner Außenmission und Kathryn Berichtete, was es auf dem Schiff neues gab.

Als sie mit dem Essen fertig waren, räumte Chakotay das Geschirr ab und recycelte es.  
Kathryn stand auf, nahm ihre beiden Gläser mit ins Wohnzimmer uns setzte sich gedankenverloren auf das Sofa.  
Er setzte sich neben sie und lächelte sie an, doch sie erwiderte sein Lächeln nur halbherzig.  
Ihr Blick verriet ihm, dass sie etwas auf dem Herzen hatte.  
„Kathryn, was ist los?“  
„Hmm? Oh, entschuldige.“  
„Stimmt etwas nicht?“ Er rückte etwas näher an sie heran, doch sie wich ihm aus.  
Chakotays Augen weiteten sich. Hatte er etwas falsch gemacht?

Kathryn entfuhr ein tiefer Seufzer. Sie drehte sich zu ihm und schaute ihm in seine leicht panisch wirkenden Augen.  
„Chakotay, wir müssen reden!“


	13. Chapter 13

Chakotay riss die Augen auf und hielt automatisch die Luft an.  
‚Wir müssen reden‘. Wer kennt diese berühmten Worte nicht?  
Sie stehen oft für ziemlich ernste Dinge.   
Chakotay starrte Kathryn in die Augen und während er auf ihre nächsten Worte wartete, überlegte er fieberhaft, was passiert sein mag, dass sich ihre Stimmung so radikal verändert hatte.  
Sie saß dort, streng und gerade und Chakotay hatte das Gefühl, sie würde jeden Moment die Captains-Maske aufsetzen.

Kathryn nahm einen tiefen Atemzug und räusperte sich, bevor sie endlich begann, zu sprechen.  
„Wir sind aufgeflogen.“  
„Aufgeflogen?“ fragte Chakotay irritiert.  
„Harry hat das Padd im Shuttle gefunden.“  
„Oh“ war alles, was Chakotay schockiert entgegnen konnte.  
„Ja, oh!“  
Kathryn Ton wurde streng und der weiche Ausdruck in ihren Augen verschwand.

„Woher weißt du das?“  
Chakotay wusste nicht genau, wohin mit sich. Sein Herz hämmerte so sehr gegen seine Brust, dass ihm beinahe schwindelig wurde.  
„Harry war vor einer Stunde bei mir. Er hat eine Nachricht gelesen, die ich dir geschrieben habe. In der ich dir ziemlich persönliche Dinge geschrieben habe. Ist doch klar, dass er da eins und eins zusammen zählen kann.“  
„Das ist unmöglich. Wie soll er denn an das Padd gekommen sein?“  
Chakotay versuchte die Ruhe zu bewahren, doch es gelang ihm fast nicht.  
„Unmöglich? Hättest du es vielleicht nicht unter deinem Kopfkissen versteckt und wäre es nicht runter gefallen, während du geschlafen hast, wären wir jetzt nicht in dieser Situation.“  
„Moment mal, Kathryn. Welche Situation?“  
„Harry Kim weiß über uns Bescheid. Harry Kim! Einer der besten Freunde von Tom Paris und Tom? Oh, wir kennen Tom. Morgen weiß es das ganze Schiff!“  
Kathryn war aufgewühlt. Trotz allem, ihre Stimme war fest und entschlossen und Chakotay wusste nicht, wohin dieses Gespräch führen sollte.

„Hast du ihm denn nicht gesagt, dass er es vertraulich behandeln soll?“  
„Natürlich hab ich ihm das gesagt. Aber was denkst du denn von einem jungen Fähnrich? Er weiß etwas sehr intimes über seinen Captain und ihren ersten Offizier, was überhaupt nicht sein darf. Verstehst du? Ich bin hier der Captain. Ich dürfte dich nicht mal duzen. Ich dürfte hier nicht in privater Kleidung sitzen, mit einem Glas Wein auf dem Tisch vor mir und ich dürfte diese Gefühle für dich gar nicht haben.“  
„Kathryn…“ Chakotay Stimme war lediglich ein zaghaftes Flüstern.  
„Wir dürfen das nicht tun, Chakotay. Nicht, bis wir wieder zu Hause sind. Wie kann ich objektiv sein, wenn wir beide mehr als nur Captain und erster Offizier sind? Wie kann mir die Crew vertrauen, wenn ich die obersten Regeln selbst breche. Ich weiß nicht, warum ich das alles zugelassen habe.“

Kathryn stand auf und ging schnellen Schrittes zu Chakotays Panoramafenster.  
Sie schenkte den Sternen einen sehnsüchtigen Blick.  
„Vielleicht sollten wir das alles nicht tun, Chakotay. Vielleicht sollten wir einfach so weitermachen wie vor unserem Aufenthalt auf ‚New Earth‘ und alles was war vergessen.“

Chakotay schluckte. Er wollte etwas sagen, doch ihre Worte trafen ihn so hart, als hätte sie mit einem Fazer direkt auf sein Herz geschossen.  
Kathryn Janeway machte einen Rückzieher. Einen Rückzieher. Nach allem, was zwischen ihnen in den letzten Wochen gewesen ist.  
Er stand auf. Tränen schimmerten in seinen Augen. Er fühlte sich in einem Déjà-vu gefangen.  
Genau dieses Gespräch hatten sie vor ungefähr drei Wochen schon einmal geführt.

„Ich sollte jetzt besser gehen, Commander!“  
Kathryn wählte diese Worte mit Bedacht, das wusste er genau.  
Alles in ihm schrie laut. Alles in ihm wollte sie packen und sie erst dann wieder los lassen, wenn sie begriffen hatte, dass sie zusammen gehören, wenn sie begriffen hatte, wie ernst es ihm war und wenn sie endlich zu 100% hinter ihm stünde.  
Kathryn schaute ihn nicht an. Sie sah weder seine stummen Tränen, noch sein gebrochenes Herz.  
Wie konnte dieser Abend so eine Wandlung durchmachen?

Sie wandte sich um und ging in Richtung der Tür doch das war der Moment, indem der Krieger in Chakotay mit allen Mitteln in seinen Verstand zurück kehrte.  
Er ging beinahe lautlos auf sie zu und packte von hinten ihre Schultern.  
Erschrocken drehte sie sich um und blickte in seine traurigen Augen.

Sie erschrak und ihr Herz setzte einen Schlag aus.  
„Chakotay, bitte!“  
Doch er schüttelte langsam den Kopf.  
„Nein, Kathryn. Nein!“  
Chakotay trat dicht an sie heran. Sie wich nicht zurück und bevor sie etwas sagen konnte, versiegelte Chakotay ihre Lippen mit seinen.  
Der Kuss war zärtlich, ohne jegliche Hast, ohne Verzweiflung und ohne eine Art Zwang.  
Er konnte spüren, wie sich ihr Körper seinen Berührungen hingab und wie sie seinen Kuss erwiderte.

Chakotay löste den Kuss und öffnete seine Augen, um seinen Blick mit ihren Augen verschmelzen zu lassen.  
„Sag mir, dass du mich nicht liebst, sag mir, dass du das hier nicht willst, sag mir, dass es dir gefällt einsam zu sein, sag mir, dass es wirklich so schlimm ist, dass Harry es weiß, sag mir, dass du ihm nicht vertraust, sag mir…“  
Ihre Lippen trafen auf seine. Hart und voller Verzweiflung. Er umrahmte ihr Gesicht mit seinen Händen und spürte eine Tränenspur auf ihrer linken Wange.  
Sie löste den Kuss um zu Atem zu kommen, bevor sie sich Chakotay in die Arme warf.  
Völlig perplex und überrascht fing er sie auf und drücke sie an sich.

„Ich liebe dich. Ich liebe dich so sehr!“  
Sie wisperte die Worte leise und voller Bedeutung in sein Ohr und ließ sich noch eine Spur fester an seinen Körper drücken.  
„Bitte lass nie wieder zu, dass ich so sehr an mir und an dir zweifle. Bitte!“  
Ihre Worte klangen flehend und voller Angst.  
„Niemals, Kathryn, niemals. Ich lasse dich nie wieder alleine.“  
„Danke!“ hauchte sie erleichtert.

Sie standen mittlerweile mitten in seinem Quartier. Eng umschlungen und keiner der beide wollte diese Berührung unterbrechen.  
„Wollen wir uns vielleicht wieder setzen und du erzählst mir, wie wir nun mit Harry umgehen?“  
Er hatte sich fast nicht getraut, ihr diese Frage zu stellen, doch es musste sein, denn schließlich hat Harrys Besuch bei Kathryn dazu geführt, dass sie angefangen hat, zu zweifeln.  
„Okay!“ sie nickte und löste sich etwas von ihm.  
Er legte seinen rechten Arm und ihre Taille, zog sie eng an sich und führte sie zum Sofa.  
„Es tut mir so leid, Chakotay. So sollte der Abend bestimmt nicht verlaufen“ sagte Kathryn, während sie sich setzte.  
„Können wir das Thema…“  
„Vergessen?“ beendete Kathryn seinen Satz.  
„Ja, bitte!“  
Chakotay lächelte sie an und fühlte sich um einiges leichter, während Kathryn zufrieden nickte.

„Also, Harry!“  
Chakotay rückte ein wenig näher an sie heran, bis sich ihre Knie berührten.  
„Er hat mir versprochen, das Thema vertraulich zu behandeln.“  
„Warum ist er denn nicht zu mir gekommen? Das wäre doch das einfachste gewesen.“  
Chakotays linker Arm schlang sich wie von selbst um Kathryn.  
Er wollte sie nicht mehr loslassen und nicht mehr zulassen, dass sie davon lief.   
„Er hatte Sorge, dass es die Stimmung im Shuttle kaputt machen würde und er wollte nicht, dass Tom davon erfährt.“  
„Bitte? Das hätte ich ihm wirklich nicht zugetraut. Ich dachte immer, Tom wäre der erste, dem er sowas erzählen würde.“  
„Ja, genau das dachte ich auch. Aber Harry wollte wirklich nicht, dass Tom es weiß.“  
„Kathryn, ich bin mir sicher, dass wir ihm vertrauen können.“  
„Ja, ich mir auch und ich weiß wirklich nicht, was da in mich gefahren ist. Es war einfach alles so viel.“  
„Hey.“  
Chakotay streichelte ihr behutsam über den Rücken und küsste sie scheu auf die rechte Wange.

„Wenn du möchtest, spreche ich nochmal mit Harry. Nur im sicher zu gehen.“  
Kathryn schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Vertrauen wir ihm!“  
„Okay. Es ist ja auch nicht so, dass er uns nun jeden Tag knutschend im Turbolift entdecken wird. Alles bleibt beim Alten, wenn wir unsere Quartiere verlassen. Aber wenn wir hier sind, alleine, nur wir beide, dann will ich einfach der glücklichte Mann der Galaxie sein, in Ordnung?“  
Kathryn schmiegte sich an ihn und lächelte.  
„In Ordnung!“

Kathryns rechte Hand lang mittlerweile an Chakotays linkem Oberschenkel und streichelte dort langsam an der Innenseite auf und ab.  
Chakotay bemerkte erst jetzt, welch‘ wohlige Wirkung das auf ihn hatte.  
Er zog Kathryn mit sich, als er sich nach hinten in die Sofakissen fallen ließ.  
Sie stieß einen überraschten Laut aus, kuschelte sich danach aber nur Allzugerne an Chakotays warmen Körper.  
Ihre Hand fand wieder die Innenseite seines Oberschenkels und er lehnte seine Stirn gegen ihre rechte Schläfe und schloss die Augen.

Der Griff an seinem Oberschenkel wurde stärker und ihre Hand fuhr stetig etwas höher. Er bemühte sich, den Elektrisiereden Gefühlen, die sich in seiner Körpermitte ausbreiteten nicht zu viel Bedeutung beizumessen, aber als sie seinen Schritt fast mit ihrer Hand streifte spürte er, dass er seine Kontrolle mehr und mehr verlor.  
Seine Hose wurde ihm etwas enger und es zeichnete sich eine leichte Wölbung ab, die auch Kathryn nicht entgangen sein konnte.

Kathryn wurde nervös. Sie wusste, was ihre Streicheleien in ihm auslösten und mittlerweile konnte sie es auch sehen. Sie saß still da und hoffte, er würde nicht bemerken, wie heiß ihr war und wie hart ihr Herz das Blut durch ihren Körper pumpte.  
Sie spürte Chakotays Atem an ihrer Wange und ein leichter Seufzer verließ seine Lippen.  
Erneut strich sie die Innenseite seines Oberschenkels hinauf. Selbst, wenn sie mit allen Mitteln versucht hätte, es zu verhindern, sie kam nicht umhin mit zwei Fingern an seinem Schritt entlang zu streichen, bevor sie ihre Hand wieder nach unten wandern ließ.  
An ihrem rechten Ohr nahm sie einen erstaunten Atemzug wahr. Er hielt die Luft an und atmete langsam wieder aus. Seine Lippen streiften ihre Wange und platzierten einen Kuss unterhalb ihres Ohrs.

„Kathryn, du machst mich wahnsinnig!“  
Ein Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen, als sie bemerkte wie er mehr und mehr die Kontrolle verlor.  
Er, der Mann, der immer die Ruhe wahrte und jede Situation durch seine pure Anwesenheit entschärfen konnte, wurde wahnsinnig und es erregte sie, wie er die Worte aussprach.  
Er küsste sie weiter unter ihrem Ohr und zog eine Spur Küsse ihren Hals entlang, hinab auf ihre Schulter.

Ein hilfloses seufzen seines Namens aus ihrem Mund brachte ihn an den Rand seiner Selbstbeherrschung.  
Langsam zog er sie auf seinen Schoß, sodass sie genug Zeit hatte, zu registrieren, was hier vor sich ging.  
Sie hätte ihn unterbrechen können, doch sie tat es nicht.


	14. Chapter 14

Wenn es einen Moment gab, alle Protokolle und Regularien über Bord zu werfen, dann war es genau dieser!  
Kathryn wusste, was sie wollte und sie konnte fühlen, was Chakotay wollte.  
Zwei Wochen, zwei viel zu lange Wochen haben sie auf diesen Moment gewartet.  
Kathryn saß Chakotay zugewandt auf seinem Schoß. Sie spürte seine Erektion gegen sich drücken und es entlockte ihr einen tiefen, flatternden Atemzug.  
Sie schloss die Augen, während Chakotay mit seinen Händen ihren festen Po umfasste und sie noch enger an sich drückte.  
Sie spürte seinen Atem unter ihrem linken Ohr, bevor er ein paar Küsse darunter platzierte.

Chakotays Lippen wurden von Kathryns gefunden. Ihre Arme schlangen sich um seinen Nacken und sie küsste ihn mit einer Hingabe, als hinge ihr Leben in diesem Moment davon ab.  
Ihr Körper fest gegen seinen gepresst, ihre Zunge sanft mit seinen Lippen spielend.  
Chakotay konnte nicht anders, als in diesen Kuss zu stöhnen.  
Die Gefühle waren in diesem Moment zu überwältigend, als dass er einfach hätte still bleiben können.  
Sein Atem ging schneller, sein Herz schlug wild und jeder Zentimeter seiner Körpers verlangte danach, Kathryn zu spüren, ihr zu zeigen, wie sehr er sie liebte und wie sehr er sie wollte.  
Seine Hände fuhren unter ihren Pulli und glitten ihren Rücken hinauf zu den Spitzen ihres BH’s.  
Er spürte ihre Hüfte, die sich leicht aber mit stetig mehr werdendem Druck über seine Erektion rieb.  
Erschrocken über die Tatsache, dass es ihn langsam an den Rand seiner Fassung brachte, ließ er von ihrem BH ab, packte sie an den Hüften und hinderte sie daran, sich weiter zu bewegen.

„Du musst… damit… aufhören!“ keuchte er.  
Er blickte in ihre Augen. Was er sah, verschlug ihm auf der Stelle die Sprache.  
Da war keine zurückhaltende oder unsichere Kathryn- und da war auch kein Captain mehr. Es waren die dunkelblauen Augen einer Frau, die ihn voller Lust und Leidenschaft anschauten. Was er aber vor allem in diesem Blick fand, war Liebe und Zuneigung.  
Es erfüllte ihn mit Wärme und er hielt unbewusst den Atem an. Alles um sie herum schien still zu stehen.  
Um ihre erröteten Lippen stahl sich ein süßes, spielerisches Lächeln.  
„Ich will nicht aufhören. Nie mehr!“

Bevor er etwas sagen konnte, versiegelte sie erneut seine Lippen mit ihren und küsste ihn voller Leidenschaft. Seine Hände machten sich selbstständig, packten den Saum ihres Pullis und schoben ihn nach oben.  
Kathryn hob wie selbstverständlich die Arme und ließ sich den Pulli von Chakotay über den Kopf streifen.

„Du bist so wunderschön!“ hauchte er gegen ihr Dekolleté, bevor er seine warmen Lippen forschend über ihre Haut gleiten ließ.  
Ihre Hände fanden seine Schultern um sich abzustützen, damit sie sich gegen seine Küsse lehnen- und seine Berührungen genießen konnte.  
Sie warf ihren Kopf leicht in den Nacken, schloss die Augen und nahm jede neue Berührung auf ihrer Haut mit einem tiefen Atemzug wahr.

Elektrische Impulse zogen durch ihren Körper und sammelten sich in purer Sehnsucht und tiefem Verlangen in ihrer Körpermitte.  
Ein Stöhnen verließ ihre Lippen, welches Chakotay kurz innehalten ließ.  
Ihre Hände griffen sein Shirt und zogen es rasch über seinen Kopf.  
Sie lehnte ihre Stirn mit geschlossenen Augen gegen seine und ihre Hände fuhren über seine nackte heiße Haut. Langsam erkundete sie jeden Zentimeter, jeden Muskel, jede Faser. Seine Hände ruhten auf ihrem Rücken und er bemühte sich, seinen wilden Atem etwas zu mäßigen.

Ihre sanften Hände hinterließen eine Gänsehaut, die sich über seinen ganzen Körper ausbreitete und er schauerte.   
Der sonst so ruhige Indianer sprang innerlich über die Klippe der Gelassenheit. Er traf auf Feuer. Heißes, in ihm brennendes Feuer, was nur durch Kathryn gelöscht werden konnte.  
Er packte sie unter den Po, hielt sie fest an sich gedrückt und stand auf.  
Es entlockte ihr einen Laut der Verwunderung, doch gleichzeitig schlang sie instinktiv die Beine um seine Hüften.  
Mit jedem Schritt, den er sie zu seinem Schlafzimmer trug, spürte sie seine Erregung zwischen ihren Beinen. Es war das erste mal, dass sich ihre Oberkörper ohne störende Uniformen berührten. Bevor sie sich entscheiden konnte, welchem Gefühl sie mehr Aufmerksamkeit schenken wollte, standen sie in seinem Schlafzimmer vor dem Bett.

Chakotay setzte ein Knie auf das Ende seines Bettes und ließ sich langsam mit Kathryn hinab in die weichen Laken sinken.  
Es war ein unbeschreibliches Gefühl, Kathryn unter sich zu spüren. Ihr Blick noch immer hungrig und lustvoll. Ihr Körper war heiß, er glänzte und Chakotay wollte nichts mehr, als alles von ihm zu erkunden.

Er küsste sie leidenschaftlich, fuhr mit seiner Zunge über ihre Unterlippe, biss spielerisch hinein. Er zog eine feuchte Spur entlang ihrer Wange unter ihr linkes Ohr.  
„Ich will dich, Kathryn. Ich will dich so sehr!“ flüsterte er und sog ihr Ohrläppchen mit leichtem Druck zwischen seine Lippen.  
Er kniete über ihr, seine Hände wanderten hinauf zu ihren Brüsten, die er durch den dünnen Stoff ihres BH’s massierte.

Kathryn war unfähig, zu sprechen. Sie wollte ihm sagen, dass sie ihn auch wollte, dass sie ihn brauchte, doch es gelang ihr nicht mehr als ein hilfloses, wollendes Seufzen.  
Chakotays Hände auf ihren Brüsten und seine Lippen an ihrem Ohr machten sie wahnsinnig.  
Sie wollte ihn. Ganz.  
Ihre Hände wanderten zum Bund seiner Hose. Sie öffnete den Knopf, fand den Reisverschluss und öffnete ihn in Zeitlupe. Sie wusste, sie würde ihn damit reizen und strich mit der zweiten Hand mit leichtem Druck zwischen seinen Beinen entlang

Chakotay spürte ihre Hände, die erst leicht und dann fester gegen seine Wölbung strichen. Er fühlte sich, als würde er jeden Moment explodieren und es war der Moment, der ihn fast endgültig seine Selbstbeherrschung verlieren ließ.  
Ein tiefes Stöhnen entwich ihm und er atmete hastig gegen Kathryns Schulter aus.  
Er fuhr mit seinen Händen unter ihren Rücken und öffnete mit einem Griff ihren BH.  
Sie ließ mit den Händen von ihm ab und ließ sich den BH von Chakotay über die Arme streifen, ehe dieser auf dem Boden landete.  
Chakotay rückte mit seiner Hüfte weiter nach hinten, sodass die keine Chance mehr hatte, ihn mit ihren Händen zwischen seinen Beinen zu berühren.  
Kathryn gab einen Laut des Protestes von sich, doch Chakotay erstickte ihn mit einem fordernden Kuss.

Ihre Lippen pulsierten und kribbelten und es wurde mit jeder Berührung stärker. Ihre Schultern wurden von seinen starken Händen in die Laken gedrückt, während sein Mund den Weg ihren Hals entlang zu ihren Brüsten fand. Seine Zunge streifte ihre rechte Brustwarze, die augenblicklich noch härter wurde, als sie es vorher schon war. Kathryn hielt die Luft an, als sie plötzlich seine Lippen und seinen heißen Atem direkt auf ihrer Brustwarze spürte. Sie bog sich Chakotay entgegen, so gut sie konnte, um ihm zu zeigen, dass sie mehr wollte.  
Er knabberte und zog an ihren Brustwarzen, umfasste ihre Brüste mit seinen Händen und entlockte ihr mit jedem Atemzug ein wimmern, das stetig anklang in seiner Körpermitte fand.  
Er war sich sicher, er hätte auf der Stelle kommen können, doch er brachte die Flammen, die in ihm loderten noch ein wenig unter Kontrolle.

Kathryn wand sich unter ihm und wollte ihm ihre Hüfte entgegen pressen, doch seine Hände waren schneller und hielten sie fest.  
Mit einer schnellen Bewegung öffnete er ihre Hose und zog sie mit einer Hand hinunter. Er ließ den Anblick, den sie ihm bot auf sich wirken. Sie trug nun nichts weiter, als einen schwarzen Slip und er beschloss, dass seine eigene Hose schon viel zu lange viel zu störend war. Ohne den Blick von ihr zu lösen, streifte er die Hose von seinen Beinen, bis sie von seinen Füßen zu Boden fiel.  
Kathryn beobachtete ihn hungrig und biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Viel zu lange hatte sie auf diesen Moment gewartet. Sie griff nach seinen Schultern und zog den Mann ihrer Begierde eng an sich heran. Der folgende Kuss war innig, erlösend und ohne Eile.  
Das Gefühl von nackter Haut berauschte sie beide.  
Sie tauschten einen Blick voller Liebe und Vertrautheit, der beiden signalisierte, dass es jetzt kein Zurück mehr gab.

Die Flammen bekamen Wind. Sie bauschten sich auf und nahm sie beide gefangen.  
Chakotay presste seinen Körper auf ihren, seine Erektion gegen ihren Schritt und beide gaben einen Laut der Hilflosigkeit von sich. Ihre Hände, die fest seinen Rücken griffen, zogen mit den Fingernägeln kleine Spuren über seine Haut.  
„Bitte…“ flehte Kathryn.  
„Bitte, Chakotay!“  
Worte, die ihn taumeln ließen, die ihn beinahe schwindelig machten.

Er setzte sich zurück auf die Knie und zog ihr mit einem Ruck den Slip von den Hüften. Er verlagerte sein Gewicht auf sein rechtes Knie und schob ihren Slip mit dem linken Fuß von ihren Beinen.  
Langsam krabbelte er zu ihr hinauf und platzierte einige Küsse zwischen ihre Brüste.  
„Bleib liegen!“ hauchte er ihr zu, als er seinen Körper wieder abwärts gleiten ließ.  
Er wollte sie berühren, wollte seinen Namen aus ihrem Mund hören, wollte ihr jegliche Kontrolle nehmen, die sie sonst immer zu wahren versuchte.  
Seine Hände glitten an ihr hinab. Feuchte Handflächen hinterließen eine brennende Spur auf ihrem Körper.  
Seine rechte Hand ruhte schließlich auf ihrem Bauch, während seine rechte Hand langsam zwischen ihre Beine glitt, die sie automatisch für ihn spreizte.  
Ihre Augen waren geschlossen und ihre Zähne aufeinander gepresst, als Chakotay die Innenseiten ihrer Oberschenkel streichelte.

Er wussten nicht, woher er in diesem Moment die Ruhe fand, sie langsam und vorsichtig zu berühren, doch er schaffte es, zügelte sich irgendwie, um nicht sofort mit seinen Fingern in dem zu versinken, was ihm von ihr angeboten wurde.  
Stattdessen trafen seine Finger ihren wunden Punkt, sachte und langsam und ihre Hüfte erzitterte.  
Es war der allerletzte Schalter, der Chakotay zum kippen brachte.  
Er ersetzte seine Finger durch seine Lippen und ließ seine Zunge über ihren Kitzler gleiten.  
Ein Schrei verließ ihre Lippen und war der berauschendste Laut, den er je von ihr gehört hatte.  
Seine Finge fanden ihre feuchte und warme Öffnung und er ließ zwei in sie hinein gleiten um sich in ihr zu bewegen.

Explosionsartig überrollten sie nie gekannte Gefühle und Empfindungen. Sie konnte nicht anders, als ihren Gefühlen in einigen grollenden Lauten Platz zu machen.. Er machte sie wahnsinnig. Seine Zunge nahm ihren Kitzler in beschlag und seine Finger massierten ihr innerstes.  
Sie wollte es, sie wollte es so sehr, doch sie wollte ihn ganz und nicht nur seine Finger.  
Mit einer hastigen und ruckartigen Bewegung befreite sie sich halbwegs aus seinen Berührungen.  
„Bitte, Chakotay, ich will dich… Ganz... Jetzt!“

Es waren Worte, die er sich nicht zweimal sagen ließ.  
Sie griff den Bund seiner Shorts und zog sie hinab. Er kletterte hinaus, warf sie zu Boden, schob seinen Körper über Kathryns und stützte sich neben ihr ab. Er hätte mit allem gerechnet, aber nicht damit, dass Kathryn so sehr nach ihm flehen würde.  
Er küsste sie noch einmal, bevor er langsam in sie eindrang.  
Sie fühlte sich unglaublich gut an. Weich, feucht, heiß.  
‚Heiß‘ war der begriff der sein Glied nach vorne schnellen ließ.  
Kathryns Hände krallten sich in Chakotays Rücken und Chakotay konnte keine Geduld mehr aufbringen, diesen Moment langsam anzugehen.  
Sie presste seine Hüfte gegen ihn und nahm ihn voll in sich auf.

Ein überwältigendes Gefühl breitete sich in ihrem Unterleib aus. Alles kribbelte, wurde heißer und enger.  
Er fühlte sich so gut an. So perfekt.  
Schweißperlen standen ihr auf der Stirn, während sie ansatzweise seinen Namen winselte.  
Sie ließen ihren Gefühlen freien lauf. Es waren zu lang angestaute Emotionen, die damit drohten, sich heftig in einem Schlag zu entladen.

Chakotay nahm sie gefühlvoll aber energisch und er wusste genau, dass er diesem Rhythmus nicht lange standhalten würde.  
Nicht beim ersten mal mit ihr. Seiner Kathryn.  
Trotz allem, es war perfekt. Jeder Stoß, jedes Gefühl. Das Ziehen in seinem Unterleib und die leichten Kontraktionen ihrer Muskeln um sein Glied.  
Er hörte, wie sein Name ihre Lippen verließ, sah, wie ihre Lieder flatterten, fühlte ihre bebende Brust unter seiner und spürte, wie eng sie um ihn herum wurde.  
Ihr Stöhnen kam heftiger und seine Stöße gingen tiefer.

Das Kribbeln wurde zu einem lustvollen brennen. Begierde und Lust überfielen sie. Alles sprudelte mit seinen festen Stößen. Gedanken, Taten und Worte, die sie nicht mehr kontrollieren konnte.  
Hemmungsloses Stöhnen und Keuchen verließ ihre Lippen, als Chakotay sie an die Klippe führte, über die sie sprang um die Flammen mit Wasser zu löschen.  
Ihr Orgasmus flutete ihren ganzen Körper. Er ließ sie beben, zittern, zucken, mit jedem Muskel, der ihr zur Verfügung stand.  
„Oh… Gott… Ja…“ war alles, was sie zwischen einem Beben und den Wellen ihres Orgasmus‘ hinaus schrie. Sie spürte Chakotays Lippen an ihrem Hals, spürte seine Hände auf ihren Brüsten und seine finalen Stöße in ihre feuchte Enge.

Ihre Muskeln pulsierten um sein Glied herum und es brauchte nichts weiter als ihre Worte, um ihn ebenfalls springen zu lassen. Er schloss die Augen und ließ es zu. All seine Energie entlud sich in einem heftigen Orgasmus, der ihn mit all seiner Macht mit sich zog. Er verlor den Halt, fiel über Kathryn und stieß die letzten zitternden Wellen seines Höhepunktes tief in sie hinein. Er stöhnte ihren Namen an ihrem Ohr und spürte ihre Hände auf seinem Rücken, die in fest auf ihren Körper pressten.

Verschwitzt, atemlos und glücklich lagen sie da, spürten die Hitze des anderen und die bebenden Körper in den Nachwellen ihrer Höhepunkte.

Keiner konnte sagen, wie lange sie diesen Moment genossen, um wieder zu Atem zu kommen.  
Zurück in der Realität lockerte Kathryn ihren Griff um Chakotay. Er erhob sich und schaute ihr tief in die Augen.  
Sie küssten sich gefühlvoll und voller Liebe und als sie sich lösten, hinterließ der Kuss ein zufriedenes und glückliches Lächeln in ihren beiden Gesichtern.

„Ich liebe dich!“ sagte Chakotay und strich ihr die wilden Haare aus dem Gesicht.  
„Ich liebe dich auch, Chakotay!“  
Er streichelte ihre rechte Wange und küsste sie erneut, bevor er sich langsam aus ihr zurückzog.

Ohne, das weitere Worte von Bedarf gewesen wären, legte er sich neben Kathryn und zog die Decke über sie beide. Kathryn drehte sich auf die Seite und Chakotay drückte sich sanft von hinten an ihren Körper.  
Er schlang seinen rechten Arm um sie und streichelte ihre nackte Haut.  
Es war für Chakotay neben dem eben erlebten, eines der schönsten Gefühle, sie Haut an Haut bei sich spüren zu können.  
Er presste Kathryn einen Kuss auf die Schulter und löschte das Licht.

Kathryn kuschelte sich in seine Berührungen und glitt so zufrieden und glücklich wie noch nie in einen friedlichen Schlaf.


	15. Chapter 15

Kathryn blinzelte vorsichtig, als sie ein undefinierbares Gewicht über ihrem Körper spürte.  
Es war ein Arm. Nicht ihrer und sie lag auch nicht in ihrem Bett.  
Normalerweise müsste ihr die Tatsache Kopfzerbrechen bereiten, doch ihre Gedanken schweiften nur Allzugerne zum gestrigen Abend zurück.  
Da war er, Chakotay und da war sie und es war der schönste Abend, verbunden mit der schönsten Nacht, die sie in ihrem Leben bisher erlebt hatte.  
Ein Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen und sie kuschelte sich zufrieden enger an Chakotays Körper.  
Er schlief noch, drücke sie aber fester an sich. Sie waren noch immer nackt und Kathryn konnte jeden Muskel seines Oberkörpers spüren.  
Eine Gänsehaut breitete sich über ihrem Nacken aus und sie seufzte leise und zufrieden.

„Hey, guten Morgen“ hauchte Chakotay ihr ins Ohr.  
„Guten Morgen, ich wollte dich nicht wecken.“  
„Hast du nicht!“ Sanft küsste er ihren Nacken.  
„Mhhhmmm…“ murmelte Kathryn und machte Anstalten sich umdrehen zu wollen.  
Chakotay hielt sie fest und zog sie enger an sich heran.  
„Liegen bleiben!“ flüsterte er und begann, ihren Nacken und ihre Schulterpartie zu küssen.

Kathryn spürte seine Erregung an ihrem Po und seine Küsse ließen sie alles andere als kalt.  
Sie streckte ihre rechte Hand nach hinten aus und ließ sie über Chakotays Hüfte kreisen. Sie massierte sie und griff hin und wieder fester zu, sodass sie eine leichte Spur mit ihren Fingernägeln hinterließ.

Ein Signal, dass Chakotay nicht zweimal deuten musste. Er spürte, dass ihr gefiel was er tat und er spürte seine eigene Erregung immer weiter ansteigen.  
Sein rechter Arm, der bisher still um Kathryns Oberkörper lag, um sie an seinen zu pressen ging langsam auf Wanderschaft. Er umkreiste ihre Brüste mit den Fingerspitzen, berührte sie aber nicht.  
Seine Fingerspitzen berührten kaum ihre Haut als er sie leicht über ihren ganzen Oberkörper fliegen ließ. Er entlockte ihr ein leises Stöhnen und als er erneut mit seinen Fingerspitzen zwischen ihren Brüsten ankam drücke sie sich fest gegen seine Hand.  
Chakotay konnte nicht anders reagieren als zuzupacken, sich beinahe in ihrem Nacken zu verbeißen und ihre Brüste nacheinander zu liebkosten. Er spielte mit ihren Nippeln zwischen seinen Fingerspitzen und Kathryn atmete heftig gegen seine Berührungen.  
Er spürte ihre Ungeduld, ihr winseln und wimmen und seine Hand fand automatisch seinen Weg zwischen ihre Beine.  
Ein kurzer Laut der Begeisterung entrann ihrer Kehle und sie spreizte unweigerlich die Beine für ihn.

„Daran könnte ich mich gewöhnen!“ flüsterte Chakotay in ihr rechtes Ohr, bevor er sie darunter küsste.  
„Woran?“ keuchte sie, während seine Finger sie langsam zu massieren begannen.  
Er hielt kurz inne.  
„An diesen Anblick, an dieses Gefühl, an diese wunderschönen Geräusche aus deinem Mund, an deinen Körper…“ er massierte sie etwas schneller an ihrer intimsten Stelle.  
Ihr Atem ging schneller, ihr stöhnen wurde heftiger, ihr Körper zitterte und bäumte sich auf.  
„… an DAS hier!“  
Mit ein paar letzten Reizen stieß er sie über die Klippe in ihren Orgasmus.  
Kathryn stöhnte und zitterte heftig, die Laute kamen ungehindert über ihre Lippen, sie keuchte seinen Namen während er sie weiterhin eng an seinen Körper drückte. Er nahm jedes kleine Geräusch von ihr auf, jeden noch so kleinen Laut und er liebte jede Sekunde mit jeder Faser seines Körpers.

Als Kathryn wieder zu sich kam, drehte sie sich mit einem Ruck zu ihm um. Sein Arm hatte mittlerweile locker um ihren Körper gelegen.  
„Du bist furchtbar!“ sagte sie in einem gespielt ernsten Ton.  
„Bin ich das?“ er lächelte sie glücklich an.  
Kathryn griff nach seiner rechten Wange, zog ihn zu sich heran und küsste ihn. Es war ein zärtlicher und liebevoller Kuss. Ihre linke Hand strich zärtlich über seine Hüfte, hinüber zu seinem Po. Ihre Fingen krallten sich ein wenig in ihn und sie drücke sich gegen seine Erektion.  
Chakotay schloss die Augen. Ein atmete scharf ein und Kathryn lächelte verschmitzt.

„Brücke an Janeway!“ ertönte es aus ihrem Kommunikator, der neben dem Bett lag.  
Geschockt schaute Kathryn Chakotay in die Augen, die er vor Schreck geöffnet hatte. Keiner von ihnen hatte bisher auch nur kurz auf das Chronometer geschaut, geschweige denn auf den Weckalarm geachtet.  
Kathryn hob ihren Kommunikator auf und räusperte sich.  
„Janeway hier, was gibt es, Tuvok?“  
„Captain, der Commander und Sie sind bereits fünf Minuten zu spät zu ihrem Dienst.“  
„Entschuldigen Sie, Tuvok, ich hatte vergessen Ihnen Bescheid zu geben. Der Commander und ich gehen grade den Abschlussbericht der Außenmission durch. Sie können in ungefähr einer Stunde mit uns rechnen. Sie haben so lange die Brücke.“  
„Verstanden, Captain!“  
„Janeway Ende.“

Erleichtert atmete Kathryn aus, schaute Chakotay an und lächelte.  
„Abschlussbericht, mhmm?“ zwinkerte Chakotay ihr zu.  
Sie legte ihren Kommunikator wieder auf ihre Uniform auf den Boden und drückte Chakotay mit ihrem Körper auf die Matratze, sodass er auf dem Rücken- und sie auf ihm lag.  
„Wo waren wir stehen geblieben?“ fragte Kathryn spielerisch.  
Sie beugte sich nach vorne um ihn wieder zu küssen. Mit ihren Beinen saß sie gespreizt über seinem Schritt, quasi direkt über seine Erektion und sie rieb sich langsam an ihm auf und ab.  
Chakotay keuchte und sie spürte ein leichten zucken zwischen ihren Beinen.  
„Kathryn, bitte!“ flehte er.  
Sie drückte sich mit den Knien ein wenig nach oben und ließ sein Glied langsam in sich gleiten.  
Chakotay schloss die Augen und atmete heftig unter ihr.  
Langsam begann sie, sich auf ihm zu bewegen. Ihre Hände ruhten auf seiner Brust. Sie spürte sein wild hämmerndes Herz unter ihren Handflächen und sie spürte auch, dass Chakotay nicht mehr lange durchhalten würde. Er griff nach ihren Hüften um sich an ihr festzuhalten und ihr ein wenig Rhythmus vorzugeben.

Sie bäumte sich nach oben, nahm ihn so tief in sich auf, wie es ging, ließ noch einmal die Hüfte kreisen und brachte Chakotay zum explodieren. Seine Hände versteiften sich in ihrer Hüfte und sie spürte sein zuckendes Glied tief in sich. Er stöhnte ihren Namen und zuckte unkontrolliert mit der Hüfte, bis auch die letzten Wellen seines Höhepunktes vorbei gezogen waren. Während Kathryn weiterhin leichte Kreise mit ihrer Hüfte zog, beugte sie sich zu ihm und küsste seine Wange, sein Ohr, seine Stirn und seine Lippen.

„Guten Morgen“ flüsterte sie ihm noch einmal an diesem Morgen zu.  
Chakotay lächelte aus tiefstem Herzen und küsste sie.  
„Guten Morgen.“

Kathryn legte ihren Oberkörper auf Chakotays ab. Seine Hände lagen mittlerweile ruhig auf ihrem Rücken.

„An solche Missions-Abschlussbesprechungen könnte ich mich übrigens auch gewöhnen.“  
Er küsste ihre Schläfe und lächelte.  
„Ich könnte mich daran gewöhnen, jeden Abend neben dir einzuschlafen und jeden Morgen neben dir aufzuwachen“ gab Kathryn leise zu.  
„Kathryn?“ fragte Chakotay ungläubig, so als könne er die Worte kaum glauben, die soeben aus ihrem Mund gekommen waren.  
„Lass mich nie wieder alleine, Chakotay.“ Sie stemmte sich hoch und schaute ihm in die Augen.  
„Nein, Kathryn. Nie wieder!“ er lehnte sich vor und küsste sie innig.  
Kathryn seufzte zufrieden in den Kuss.

Kathryn ließ den Blick zum Chronometer schweifen, als sie sich wieder voneinander gelöst hatten.  
„Wir müssen in 15 Minuten auf der Brücke sein, Commander.“  
Sie lächelte.  
„Aye, Captain, dann mal los.“  
Sie küsste ihn schnell, bevor von ihm runter- und aus dem Bett hüpfte.  
„Darf ich schnell hier duschen?“ fragte sie Chakotay etwas schüchtern.  
„Natürlich.“ Ein zufriedenes Lächeln machte sich auf seinem Gesicht breit.

12 Minuten später standen sie beide vor dem Turbolift.  
Niemand hatte gesehen, dass der Captain und der Commander gemeinsam Chakotays Quartier verlassen hatten. Es wäre in dem Falle auch nicht schlimm gewesen, da die Brückencrew ja Bescheid wusste, dass sie sich verspäteten.  
Als sie den Turbolift betraten, war dieser leer.  
„Brücke!“ befahl Kathryn dem Turbolift, welcher sich direkt in Bewegung setzte.  
Chakotay nutzte diese Gelegenheit, Kathryn noch einmal an sich zu ziehen und sie leidenschaftlich zu küssen.  
Als er sich wieder von ihr löste, stand Kathryn ein wenig perplex aber glücklich da.  
„Was war das denn, Commander?“  
„Das wollte ich schon immer einmal tun, Captain.“  
Beide konnten nicht anders als grinsen, als sich die Türen des Tuboliftes öffneten.

Sie spürten förmlich die Blicke der Anwesenden Offiziere auf der Brücke, doch auch diese Tatsache konnte ihnen das Lächeln nicht nehmen.  
„Bericht!“ forderte sie von Tuvok, welcher sie über den aktuellen Stand der Dinge aufklärte.  
Alles war nochmal und das versuchte Kathryn nun auch dem Rest der Brückencrew zu vermitteln.  
„Ich bin in meinem Bereitschaftsraum. Commander, Sie haben die Brücke!“  
Tom drehte sich um und sah, wie Chakotay und Kathryn sich anlächelten.  
„Aye, Captain!“


	16. Chapter 16

… eine Woche später

 

Der Türmelder ihres Bereitschaftsraumes riss sie aus ihren Gedanken.  
„Herein“ rief sie.  
Chakotay trat in den Raum und ein Lächeln stahl sich auf Kathryns gestresstes Gesicht.  
„Hey“ flüsterte Chakotay und trat an ihren Schreibtisch heran.  
„Hey!“  
Kathryn drehte sich mit ihrem Stuhl zu Chakotay, während er sich vor ihren Schreibtisch setzte.  
„Tee?...“ fragte Kathryn.  
„… ich brauche dringend noch einen Kaffee, wenn ich all diese Berichte heute noch schaffen will.“  
Sie stand auf und streckte sich.  
„Dann nehme ich auch einen Kaffee“ sagte Chakotay und grinste sie an.  
„Wie Sie wünschen, Commander!“  
Kathryn schmunzelte und Chakotay verzog amüsiert das Gesicht.

„Also…“ fuhr Kathryn fort, als sie mit zwei Tassen Kaffee an ihren Schreibtisch zurück kehrte,  
„… was führt Sie zu mir, Commander?“  
Kathryn und Chakotay genossen es, sich absichtlich mit ihren Rängen zu necken. Privat gab es diese schon lange nicht mehr aber im Dienst oder in dienstlichen Räumen gefiel es ihnen und grade wenn sie alleine waren, fand sich immer ein Lächeln auf ihren Gesichtern wieder.

„Ich habe hier noch den aktuellen Sicherheitsbericht von Tuvok!“  
Kathryn stöhnte und sank nach hinten in ihren Stuhl.  
„Das wird ein langer Abend!“ gab sie zu, aber Chakotay wusste, wie er sie aufheitern konnte.  
„Haben Sie schon von den neuen Gerüchten auf dem Schiff gehört?“  
„Es gibt neue Gerüchte? Erzählen Sie sie mir. Jede Einzelheit.“  
Kathryn strahlte geradezu. Sie wusste, dass Chakotay einen guten Draht zu den Crewmitgliedern hatte und die vertrauten Chakotay eine Menge an. Natürlich wusste keiner, dass Chakotay damit über Kathryn sprach und Kathryn, ganz der Captain, verlor nie ein Wort darüber. Sie lächelte stets in sich hinein und dachte sich dementsprechend ihren Teil dazu.

Chakotay tat geheimnisvoll und beugte sich ein Stückchen weiter über den Schreibtisch.  
„Es heißt, dass der Captain und der Commander eine Affäre haben sollen.“  
Kathryn schlug sich eine Hand vor den Mund und riss ihre Augen auf.  
„Huh, nein, Chakotay!!! Sind Sie sich da ganz sicher?“  
Chakotay bemühte sich, eine ernste Miene zu wahren.  
„Ja Kathryn, ich bin mir ganz sicher. Ich habe es aus erster Hand erfahren.“  
„Das ist ja wirklich unglaublich. Wer hat es Ihnen erzählt?“  
„Fähnrich Kim!“  
Jetzt konnten beide ihr Lachen nicht mehr zurück halten.

Kathryn und Chakotay hatten vor gut einer halben Woche nochmal mit Harry gesprochen.  
Das Gespräch war ziemlich privat und ziemlich vertraut.  
Harry hatte den beiden nochmals gesagt, wie sehr er sich für Kathryn und Chakotay freute, hatte ihnen aber auch gleichzeitig erzählt, dass einige Crewmitglieder über das Verhalten von Captain und Commander tratschten.  
Es war Kathryn und Chakotay an ihrem ersten gemeinsamen Morgen unmöglich gewesen, ein Lächeln zu unterdrücken als sie die Brücke betraten und genau das brachte einige Brückenoffiziere zum nachdenken.  
Es war einfach zu auffällig gewesen.  
Harry berichtete, dass Tom Paris ihn nach seiner Schicht direkt angesprochen hatte.

Tom war ziemlich aufgeregt und hatte Harry ununterbrochen gefragt, ob er das komische Verhalten der beiden mitbekommen habe. Harry hatte ihm immer wieder gesagt, dass er nur glaube, dass die beiden sich nun endgültig wieder vertragen hatten.  
Harry gab ihnen gegenüber zu, dass es ihm sehr schwer gefallen war, grade vor Tom unschuldig zu tun. Schließlich wusste er seit gut einer Woche, was mit den beiden los war.  
Kathryn war ihm noch immer sehr dankbar, dass er nichts gesagt hatte und Harry versicherte ihr, dass sie beide ihm absolut vertrauen können.  
Chakotay und Harry hatten sich darauf geeinigt, dass Harry alle neuen Gerüchte um die beiden mit Chakotay teilt. Für Harry fühlte es sich wohl wie eine Art „Packt“ an und er erzählte Chakotay in den folgenden Tagen nur allzu gerne, was sich über die beiden auf dem Schiff erzählt wurde.

In den ersten zwei Tagen nach ihrem Gespräch mit Harry wurde es wieder etwas ruhiger, da Kathryn und Chakotay stets pünktlich auf der Brücke erschienen und es tatsächlich schafften, einen normalen Umgang miteinander zu pflegen.  
Normale und nicht allzu-vergnügte Mienen in den Gesichtern, ernste Gespräche und Diskussionen auf der Brücke untereinander und eine Kathryn, die wie üblich die Brücke an Chakotay abgab und sich in ihren Bereitschaftsraum verzog.  
Selbst da hatte noch Tom zugegeben, dass er sich womöglich mit den beiden getäuscht hatte.

Kathryn und Chakotay verbrachten jede Nacht miteinander. Mal in ihrem Quartier, mal in dem von Chakotay und am dritten Tag nach dem Gespräch mit Harry geschah das, was Toms Alarmglocken zum pfeifen brachte.

Tom ging ein ganzes Stück hinter Kathryn und Chakotay auf dem Flur, der zum Turbolift führte. Es war kurz nach Mittag und die beiden schienen ihn nicht bemerkt zu haben.  
Tom entschied sich scheinbar dafür, sich selbst auch nicht bemerkbar zu machen, da ihm wohl auffiel, dass beide sehr eng nebeneinander her liefen.  
Kurz vor dem Tubolift gabelte sich der Flur und Kathryn war im Begriff links abzubiegen. Kathryn und Chakotay schauten einmal nach links und nach rechts, vergaßen aber scheinbar, sich noch einmal umzudrehen.  
Chakotay zog Kathryn am Handgelenk zu sich heran, flüsterte ihr etwas ins Ohr, was sie kichern ließ, küsste sie innig unter ihrem Ohr und ließ sie los.  
Tom stand mit offenem Mund mitten im Gang und beobachtete, wie sich ihre Wege trennten.  
Kathryn ging zum Turbolift, Chakotay in Richtung Quartiere.   
Tom folgte Kathryn mit einem etwas größeren Abstand.  
Als sie aufeinander trafen, grüßte Kathryn Tom freundlich und sie bestiegen zusammen den Lift in Richtung Brücke.

Zum Schichtende erzählte Tom so ziemlich jedem, was er gesehen hatte und die Gerüchte schossen aus dem Boden wie Unkraut.

„Hat Fähnrich Kim Ihnen auch erzählt, woher er diese Informationen hat?“ fragte Kathryn nun wieder etwas ernster, aber immer noch mit einem kleinen Grinsen in den Mundwinkeln.  
„Tom Paris hat berichtet, er habe die beiden bei einem Kuss vor dem Turbolift gesehen.“  
„Das ist ja unerhört!“  
„Ich war auch sehr überrascht. Der Commander soll ihr etwas ins Ohr geflüstert haben und sie soll daraufhin gekichert haben. Können Sie sich das vorstellen? Der Captain hat gekichert!“  
Chakotay unterdrückte seinen nächsten Lachanfall in letzter Sekunde.  
„Chakotay, wenn Sie mich fragen, sollten wir das Ganze noch eine Weile beobachten. Sollten sich die Gerüchte zuspitzen, müssen wir dagegen etwas unternehmen.  
„Was schwebt Ihnen da genau vor, Kathryn?“  
„Ich will Ihnen noch nichts verraten, aber ich habe da schon eine Idee.“

Kathryn lächelte geheimnisvoll stand auf und beugte sich über den Schreibtisch zu Chakotay.  
Chakotay beugte sich ebenfalls zu ihr hinüber, sodass sie ihm etwas in sein Ohr flüstern konnte.  
„Die Szene vor dem Tubolift haben wir gut hinbekommen, oder?“  
Kathryns Stimme war beinahe verführerisch.  
Chakotay brummte zustimmend.  
„Was hatten Sie nochmal zu mir gesagt, Commander?“  
Dabei streifte sie sanft mit ihren Lippen sein Ohrläppchen.  
„Meinen Sie das ‚Dreh dich nicht um, hinter uns steht Tom. Geben wir ihm was, was er sehen will‘ oder meinen Sie das ‚Ich könnte dich direkt nochmal vernaschen‘, Captain?“  
Chakotay betonte den letzten Satz in einer besonders rauchigen Tonlage, was Kathryn dazu brachte, einen Kuss unter seinem Ohr zu platzieren. Er wusste genau, dass sie das mochte.

„Nicht in diesem Ton, Commander, sonst müssen die Berichte noch länger auf mich warten, als sie sollten.“  
„Wäre das so schlimm, Captain?“  
Chakotay nahm ihr Gesicht in beide Hände und küsste sie lange und innig.  
Kathryn schmolz dahin, seufzte zufrieden in den Kuss und entschied sich, die Berichte noch eine Weile unberührt zu lassen.

Die Gerüchteküche brodelte unentwegt weiter, als der Commander erst nach einer Stunde wieder aus dem Bereitschaftsraum des Captains kam.


	17. Chapter 17

Eine weitere Woche- und viele weitere Gerüchte später, wachte Kathryn entspannt und erholt in den Armen Chakotays auf.  
Seit Jahren hatte sie nicht mehr so entspannt geschlafen wie in den letzten drei Wochen. Auf der einen Seite erschreckte es sie ein wenig, auf der anderen Seite wirkte es sehr beruhigend.  
Chakotay konnte sie zeigen, wer sie wirklich war, konnte alle Hüllen und alle Masken vor ihm fallen lassen und wurde dennoch so sehr von ihm geliebt.  
Es gab einige Abende, da dankte sie den Insekten, der Infektion und ihrer Zeit auf dem Klasse M Planeten ‚New Earth‘, da sie sonst vermutlich nie ernsthaft über sich und Chakotay nachgedacht hätte.

Es gab schon immer gewisse positive Spannungen zwischen ihnen und wenn Kathryn wirklich ehrlich zu sich war, gab es die seit ihrer ersten Begegnung.  
Kathryn genoss die traute Zweisamkeit mit Chakotay, doch sie ertappte sich in letzter Zeit immer häufiger bei dem Gedanken, Chakotays Hand nehmen zu wollen, wenn sie gemeinsam über die Gänge gingen, ihn küssen zu wollen, bevor sie in ihrem Bereitschaftraum verschwand oder ihn glücklich anlächeln zu wollen, wenn sich ihre Blicke trafen.  
Jedes Mal gab ihr der Captain in ihr einen imaginären Tritt gegen das Schienbein, sodass sie sich in letzter Sekunde bremsen konnte.

Sie fragte sich immer häufiger, ob es denn so schlimm wäre, wenn sie sich einfach nicht mehr bremsen würde. Die Crew hatte in den letzten Tagen die wildesten Gerüchte gestreut und das, obwohl sich Kathryn und Chakotay nach dem ‚Vorfall‘ vor dem Turbolift nichts mehr haben ‚zu Schulden kommen lassen‘. Sie haben sich komplett professionell verhalten, als ob nie etwas geschehen wäre.  
Beide reagierten ähnlich auf derartige Anspielungen von Crewmitgliedern, wenn diese versuchten etwas aus ihnen raus zu bekommen.

_„Fähnrich, Sie wissen doch, wie das ist. Eigentlich habe ich nur ein Glas Wasser getrunken und am Ende heißt es dann, ich hätte eine ganze Leolawurzel roh gegessen. Glauben Sie nicht immer alles, was man sich so erzählt.“_

Keiner wollte dem Captain und dem Commander zu nahe treten, daher ließen sie es jedes Mal nach einem Versuch bleiben. Der einzige, der die beiden wirklich gemeinsam erleben durfte, war Harry Kim und, das konnte man ruhigen Gewissens erwähnen, Harry war wirklich stolz darauf, das einzige Crewmitglied zu sein, das wirklich über die beiden Bescheid wusste.  
Er traf sich noch immer regelmäßig mit Chakotay zufällig im Casino oder auf dem Holodeck und klärte ihn über den neuesten Klatsch und Tratsch auf, allerdings mit dem Unterschied, dass sich immer mehr Kommentare darunter vorfanden wie:

_„Ich würde es den beiden wirklich gönnen.“_  
„Sie hätten es verdient, sie passen gut zusammen.“  
„Ich weiß nicht, warum sie daraus ein Geheimnis machen.“  
„Hast du gesehen, wie sie sich anlächeln? Muss Liebe schön sein.“ 

Chakotay schluckte, als Harry ihm die Reaktionen der Crew aufzählte. Wenn er ganz ehrlich zu sich war, wünschte er sich manchmal, dass er dem ganzen Schiff zeigen könnte, wie glücklich er war, doch er wollte Kathryn nicht enttäuschen, nicht, nachdem sie beide so weit gekommen waren.  
Sie teilten jede Nacht das Bett zusammen, konnte miteinander lachen, reden und sogar weinen. Hatten den besten Sex ihres Lebens und waren doch immer noch sie selbst. Hinter den geschlossenen Türen der Quartiere waren sie einfach nur Kathryn und Chakotay, zwei Menschen, die sich unbeschreiblich liebten und die Gegenwart des anderen nicht mehr missen mochten.

Es dauerte etwas, bis Chakotay wirklich realisierte, das er genau das auch vor den Türen der Quartiere sein wollte. Er wollte der Mann an Kathryns Seite sein und in diesem Moment beschloss er, mit Kathryn darüber zu reden. Er wollte nichts überstürzen und nichts übers Knie brechen aber darüber reden sollte der Anfang sein.

„Guten Morgen“ sagte Kathryn verträumt.

„Guten Morgen“ sagte Chakotay, zog Kathryn noch ein wenig näher an sich heran und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn.  
„Hast du gut geschlafen?“  
Kathryn grinste.  
„Was soll mir dieses wunderschöne Lächeln sagen?“  
„Ich habe eben tatsächlich darüber nachgedacht, wie gut ich geschlafen habe und habe dabei festgestellt, dass ich erst jetzt weiß, wie gut schlafen ist, seitdem ich mit dir zusammen bin.“  
Chakotay lächelte ein wenig verträumt und küsste sie bittersüß auf ihre weichen Lippen.

„Weißt du, worüber ich noch nachgedacht habe?“  
„Du wirst es mir sicherlich gleich verraten, oder?“   
„Was wäre, wenn die Crew es wüsste?“

Chakotay öffnete seine Augen ein wenig weiter. Schnitt Kathryn tatsächlich grade das Thema an, was er mit ihr so oder so besprechen wollte?  
„Du erinnerst dich daran, was die Crew zu uns als Paar sagen würde?“

Kathryn dachte an das Gespräch mit Chakotay, was sie vor zwei Tagen beim Abendessen geführt hatten.  
Die Crew würde sich freuen. Das würde sie wirklich und genau das sagte Harry ihnen seit nun fast drei Wochen auch immer wieder gesagt.  
Niemand an Bord der Voyager würde eine Beziehung der beiden falsch aufschnappen und hier in dieser Situation im Deltaquadranten suchten sich einige einen Partner aus den eigenen Reihen. Es gab keinen Kontakt mit der Erde und ihre Reise würde so oder so noch sehr lange dauern und sehr einsam werden.  
Kathryn seufzte ein wenig resignierend.

„Und was ist, wenn es zwischen uns beiden nicht klappt? Wir werden immer hier zusammen auf diesem Schiff sein und wir sind die kommandierenden Offiziere dieses Schiffes.“  
„Kathryn, bitte. Wir sind jetzt eh schon viel zu tief in etwas versunken, das man mit Worten nicht mehr beschreiben kann und wenn ich dir eins versichern kann: Ich werde den Platz an deiner Seite nie wieder verlassen und damit meine ich nicht den Platz des ersten Offiziers.“

Kathryn lächelte glücklich und nickte kaum merklich.  
„Ich denke, es wird Zeit!“ flüsterte Kathryn.  
„Zeit? Zeit wofür, Kathryn?“  
„Uns!“

So ganz schlau konnte Chakotay aus ihren Worten nicht werden und er schaute sie etwas fragend an, doch ihre folgenden Worte ließen ihn stumm nicken.

„Vertrau mir!“

Sie besiegelte ihre Worte und seine Zustimmung mit einem langen, intensiven Kuss.  
Ein Kuss, der ihr zeigte und sagte, dass es Zeit war über jeden Schatten zu springen, der noch irgendwo in ihr vorhanden war.

Eine halbe Stunde später betraten Kathryn und Chakotay die Brücke.  
Ein war ein normaler Morgen, wie jeder andere für gewöhnlich auch, doch an diesem Morgen war Kathryn innerlich nervös.  
Keiner merkte, was in ihr vorging, nicht einmal Chakotay, welcher sich entspannt in seinen Sessel gesetzt hatte und ein Padd in den Händen hielt.

Sie ließ sich von Harry auf den aktuellen Stand bringen und ließ ihren Blick über die Brückencrew schweifen.  
Ihre wichtigsten Offiziere, oder besser gesagt Freunde, waren da.  
Tom Paris, der ihr wie jeden Morgen einen prüfenden Blick zuwarf, weil er vermutlich noch immer nach weiteren Zeichen zwischen Kathryn und Chakotay suchte, B’Elanna, die sich angeregt mit einem Fähnrich über die neueste Warp-Kern-Technologie unterhielt, Tuvok, ihr treuer Freund, auf den sie sich in jeglicher Hinsicht verlassen konnte und Harry, der mit stolzer Brust an seiner Konsole stand und die Finger über die Anzeigen fliegen ließ.

Sie alle waren ihre Freunde, ihre Familie und alles, was sie an Bord dieses Schiffes hatte. In den letzten Wochen hatte sie jeden einzelnen von ihnen noch mehr kennen- und vor allem schätzen gelernt und es war an der Zeit, dass der harte Captain ihnen endlich einen Blick unter die Maske gewährte.

Kathryn räusperte sich und spannte ihre Schultern an.

„Commander, es reicht!“ brüllte sie nahezu hinter seinem Rücken und ging schnellen Schrittes von Harrys Station zu Chakotays Sessel.  
Chakotay legte das Padd beiseite und sprang auf.  
Kathryn sah ihm an, dass er mit diesem Ton und dieser Wortwahl nicht gerechnet hatte und genau so verdutzt suchte er nach Worten.  
„Captain… ich… ich weiß nicht, was Sie…“  
Weiter kam er nicht.

Kathryn stand plötzlich vor ihm, ein strenger Ausdruck in den Augen, doch ihre Gesichtszüge blieben weich.  
Ehe er sich versah umfasste sie sein Gesicht mit ihren Händen, zog ihn zu sich herunter und brachte ihre Lippen zusammen.  
Es begann als hilfloser Kuss, der schleichend ein einer Erlösung überging.  
Es brauchte nicht lange, bevor Chakotay verstand, was genau sie mit dieser Geste aussagen wollte.  
Er schlang seine starken Arme um sie und küsste sie aus tiefster Seele mit all seiner Liebe, die er für sie fühlte.

Beide begannen, in den Kuss hinein zu lächeln, als sie erst zaghaften- und dann stärker werdenden Beifall wahr nahmen. Kathryn löste ihre Lippen von Chakotays, hielt sein Gesicht aber weiterhin fest und presste ihre Stirn an seine.

„Kein Versteckspielen mehr?“ flüsterte sie so leise, dass nur er es hören konnte.  
„Kein Versteckspielen mehr!“ flüsterte er genauso leise zurück.

Beide lösten sich etwas mehr voneinander und strahlten sich glücklich an.

Der Beifall war mittlerweile wieder abgeklungen und Kathryn hatte endlich die Bestätigung ihrer Crew, die sich immer gewünscht hatte. Sie räusperte sich und riskierte einen Blick über die Brücke.  
Sie erblickte strahlende- und nickende Gesichter.  
Ein Blick zu Harry verriet ihr, dass ihn einer Art Erleiterung umfing und er strahlte, als gäbe es kein morgen mehr. Tuvok nickte bestätigend in seiner vulkanischen Art und B’Elanna wirkte, als ob sie vor Freude weinen könnte. Einzig und allein Tom saß dort mit einem Gesichtsausdruck, der des Wortes ‚Fassungslos‘ am nächsten kam. Die Augen weit offen, der Mund ebenfalls und eine Bleiche um die Nase, die der Doktor definitiv als ‚Schockzustand‘ bezeichnen würde.

„Mister Paris, setzten sie unseren Weg fort. Alphaquadrant!“

Tom Paris nickte und drehte sich wie in Trance um, um ihren Befehlen zu folgen, während Kathryn sich zufrieden in ihren Sessel neben Chakotay setzte.  
Sie streckte ihre linke Hand nach seiner rechten aus und ihre Händen fanden sich ohne Worte und ohne Blicke und ihre Finger verflochten sich wie selbstverständlich miteinander.

Ihr Ziel war nur noch der Alphaquadrant und nicht mehr ‚nach Hause in den Alphaquadranten‘.  
Zu Hause, das wusste sie nun genau, war sie längst angekommen!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich hoffe, es hat Euch gefallen :-)  
> Danke an alle, die meine Story verfolgt haben!! :-)


End file.
